Stray Dogs
by firecracker-extraordinary
Summary: Maailman kaksi suurinta salamurhaaja joukkoa, Hetalia ja Soviet, ovat päätyneet toistensa vihamiehiksi. Venäjä on henkilökohtaisesti lupautunut hankkiutumaan Englannista eroon, kun Amerikka taas on valmis suojelemaan pariaan hengellään. UK/USA, angst
1. Trailer

**_Trailer_**

_Nights, no different from many others._

"Hän yritti tappaa sinut!"

"Jaa, no... Sitä on tosiaan ollut liikkeellä", Englanti myönsi synkästi.

_And a dream, we're both longing for but do not dare to say it out loud._

"Kohtalon oikut ovat joskus melko julmia, ystävä hyvä."

_I wish him to survive..._

"Juostaan sinne kun lasken kolmeen. Minä ajan."

"Hei te kaksi!"

"Tai ei niin väliä sillä laskemisella. Juokse!"

_...my one and the only sunshine._

"Kaverini hoitelee sinut kyllä."

"Sinulla ei ole kavereita, Englanti."

"Tuo olisi kirpaissut jos et olisi niin autuaalisen väärässä."

_Why do people look at us as thought the end of the world has just arrived?_

"Al. Luuletko että meillekin tulee sellainen suojakuori? Suojellaksemme itseämme?"

_God, why do you play such cruelty upon us?_

"Sinä palat lippusi mukana, pikkuinen Britanniani."

_I'm a man with unforgottable sin._

Amerikan huulien välistä pakeni järkyttynyt henkäys kun hän liikutti käsiään brittimiehen iholla. Hän saattoi tuntea jokaisen arven sormiensa alla, eikä voinut kuin ihmetellä kuinka mies yleensäkään pysyi kasassa. Jotkin arvet olivat syvempiä kuin toiset, jotkut tuntuivat kylmiltä, jotkut taas tuntuivat palavan hänen kämmentään vasten. Hän ei nähnyt arpia tässä valossa, eikä hän ollut varma haluaisikokaan.

_And he's a man with unspeakable dream._

"Tiesitkö, että olet joskus varsinainen maanvaiva."

"En voi olla maanvaiva! Minä _olen _maa."

"Ja olet myös ihan helvetin ärsyttävä."

_This story isn't beautiful, because world isn't either..._

"No sepä oli kyllä päätöntä menoa."

"Naura sitten kun _minä _olen päätön."

_...but would you still listen?_

Nuoremman pojan kyyneleet kastelivat hänen poskensa.

"Hyvää huomenta, Arthur."


	2. Prology

**Prologi**

Arthur Kirklandin huulien välistä pakeni savua.

Normaalisti hänellä ei ollut tapana polttaa viikossa muutamaa savuketta enempää, mutta tällä hetkellä hän tunsi olevansa jännittynyt. Hermostuneisuus ei ollut oikea sana, sellaisen tunteen mies oli kitkenyt jo työnsä alussa. Käsitteillä oleva asia oli yksinkertaisesti kiinnostava.

Hän nosti savukkeen takaisin huulilleen ja sulki silmänsä tuntiessaan savun täyttävän keuhkonsa. Hän puhalsi hitaasti ulos ja katseli vain puoliksi avonaisilla silmillä kuinka savukiehkurat piirtyivät ilmaan. Hän kuuli jonkun nielaisevan äänekkäästi. Brittimies sulki jälleen silmänsä ja kuunteli nyrpeänä, kuinka ranskalaismies puhui englantia kammottavalla korostuksella.

"Canada."

Yksi ainoa sana ja yksi helpottunut huokaus. Arthur kuunteli katoavalla mielenkiinnolla kuinka Canadaksi kutsuttu nuori poika käveli hermostuneesti ranskalaisen vierelle paksut maastokengät kumisten.

Arthur raotti vasenta silmäänsä ja vilkaisi vanhempaa miestä kysyvästi paksujen kulmakarvojensa alta.

Ranskalaisen vasen käsi oli löytänyt tiensä nuoren pojan hartioiden ympärille, mutta vaikka hänen kehonsa oli käännettynä kohti poikaa, siniset silmät olivat suuntautuneet kohti Arthuria. Hän hymyili vakuuttavasti koko hammasrivistöllään ja käänsi sitten päänsä takaisin kohti "Canadaa". He vilkaisivat toisiaan, nuorempi mies posket punertaen, toinen maireasti hymyillen, mutta eivät sanoneet sanakaan.

Arthur huomioi tämän tyytyväisenä.

"Pohjois-Italia", Arthur kuuli armeijamaisen äänen sanovan ja hän käänsi päätään sen verran, että näki ruskeahiuksisen nuorukaisen askeltavan vapisevin jaloin pitkän saksalaisen miehen vierelle. Arthur ei voinut kuin olla pahoillaan hänen puolestaan. Nyt kun "Saksa" oli valinnut "Pohjois-Italian" parikseen, heidät erottaisi seuraavan kerran kuolema. Ehkä italialainen oppisi "Saksalta" edes hieman kuria jos ei muuta.

Kauempana Pohjois-Italian kaksoisveli polki jalkaansa vimmoissaan, muttei sanonut mitään. Hän vain tuijotti "Saksaa" murhaavasti "Espanjan" viereltä.

Arthurin huulien välistä karkasi lisää savua, kun hän viimein ryhdistäytyi ja kohotti katseensa riviin nuoria miehiä ja naisia, jotka vaihtelivat painoaan hermostuneesti jalalta toiselle, toiveikkaat katseet kohdistuneina häneen.

Toimintaperiaate oli itse asiassa hyvin yksinkertainen. Vuoden täysipäiväisen harjoittelun jälkeen Hetalian uudet tulokkaat jaettiin vanhojen kesken ja parit alkoivat toimia kenttätyöntekijöinä. Ne, jotka epäonnekseen eivät tulleet valituiksi, joutuivat pettymään pahemman kerran ja paneutumaan sen jälkeen paperitöihin. Valinnan varaa sentään oli, sillä Hetalia oli jaettu viiteen eri työryhmään;

"Kenttätyöntekijät", jotka toimivat pareittain, "Peitetehtävät", joissa töitä tekevät noin kuvainnollisesti siivosivat kenttätyöntekijöiden aiheuttamia sotkuja. "Taustatyöntekijät", jotka selvittelivät kaikkea maan ja taivaan väliltä, mikäli se auttoi Kenttätyöntekijöitä. Viimeisenä tulivat sekä "Välinevastaavat" ja "Koulutustason"-porukka, joka hoiti uusien tulokkaiden testaamisen, kunnosta ja terveydestä huolehtimisen, sekä kouluttamisen.

Hetaliaan liittyminen oli toisin sanoen uhkapeliä omalla elämällä. Siihen liityttyä ei ollut enää mahdollisuutta kääntää sille selkäänsä – ellei sitten halunnut selkäänsä täyteen luodinreikiä.

Arthur palautti ajatuksensa takaisin hallin hiostavaan tilaan ja pyöritteli savuketta huulillaan.

Hänen oli tullut aika valita itselleen pari.

Arthur antoi vihreiden silmiensä kiertää jäljellä olevien nuorien kasvoista toiseen ja seurasi heidän reaktioitaan, sulkien pois kaikki joiden silmissä näkyi hiemankin pelkoa, tai liikaa hermostuneisuutta. Sellaiset kuuluivat paperitöihin, tosiaankin. Hän ei oikein ymmärtänyt minkälaisia toivoja sellaiset ihmiset oikein elättelivät liittyessään Hetaliaan.

Arthur oli jo lähellä luopua toivosta löytää itselleen joku sopiva pariksi, kun hänen katseensa pysähtyi rivin oikeaan reunaan. Taivaansiniset silmät tuijottivat haastavasti takaisin hänen omiinsa.

Tupakka pysähtyi hänen huuliensa välissä, ennen kuin ohuet sormet kiertyivät takaisin sen ympärille. Arthur veti viimeiset henkäykset savukkeestaan ja tiputti sen hallin sementtilattialle ja murskasi kenkänsä alle, kunnes siitä oli jäljellä enää epämääräinen tuhru lattiassa. Hetken hän kuvitteli sen kuvastavan hänen vapauttaan.

Arthur tarkasteli pojan piirteitä nopeasti päästä varpaisiin. Kasvot olivat kieltämättä komeat ja niillä näkyi edelleen lapsenomainen viattomuus, joka oli täydellisessä ristiriidassa silmistä paistavalle älylle. Koulutustason vastaavat olivat ilmeisesti laittaneet hänet eilisessä ottelussa koville, sillä hänen silmäkulmansa näkyi tummuneen mustelman takia. Arthurilla ei tosi asiassa ollut hajuakaan pojalle annetusta koodinimestä, mutta hänen oli helppo arvata se. Tuollaisia nuorukaisia tehtiin vain yhdessä paikassa.

"Amerikka", ääni pakeni hänen keuhkoistaan savun mukana.

Siniset silmät laajenivat tuskin huomattavasti hämmästyksestä, mutta poika kokosi itsensä nopeasti ja lähti harppomaan kohti Arthuria. Jäljelle jääneet oppilaat näyttivät kirjaimellisesti lysähtävän kasaan. Tästä lähtien heidän mahdollisuutensa osallistua kenttätyöskentelyyn olivat minimaalisen pienet. Heitä odottivat tämän jälkeen suuret paperipinkat harmaissa toimistoissa.

Kaksikko ei vilkaissutkaan toisiaan nuoremman pojan harppoessa vanhemman viereen. He seisoivat vain rinnatusten "Amerikan" päästäessä huuliltaan ulos helpotuksen huokauksen ja Arthurin nauttiessa tupakan jälkimausta suussaan. Se olisi hänen viimeinen savukkeensa, sillä nyt työt alkaisivat jälleen täysipäiväisenä, eikä Arthur voinut sallia itselleen paheita tai rutiineja.

"Rutiinit tappavat miehen", kuului sanonta ja Hetaliassa työskentelevälle se saattoi olla valitettavan arkipäiväistä.

"Se siitä sitten", japanilainen mies ilmoitti ja teki merkintöjä lehtiöönsä. Hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyiksi leikatut ja silmät pohjattoman mustat, eivätkä ne heijastaneet minkäänlaisia tunteita. Hän oli täydellinen toimistotyöntekijä Hetalialle. Hän vaikutti mieheltä jolla ei ollut mitään elämää työnsä ulkopuolella.

"Unkari-_san_ jakaa yhteisten huoneidenne numerot lähtiessänne ulos rakennuksesta. Ne, jotka eivät tulleet valituiksi seuraavat minua rakennuksen kakkossiipeen. Seuratkaa minua, olkaa hyvät."

Arthur ja "Amerikka" vilkaisivat toisiaan laskelmoiden ja lähtivät sitten yhtä matkaa kohti ovilla odottavaa pitkähiuksista naista, joka jakoi ohikulkeville pareille huoneiden numerokortteja.

Tästä alkaisi heidän loppu elämänsä. Tuli se sitten olemaan pitkä tai lyhyt.


	3. Chapter 1

Amerikkalainen tunsi hien valuvan pitkin nenänvarttaan ja katseli lähietäisyydeltä kuinka se tipahti lattialle. Hän irvisti ja nieleskeli yrittäen kostuttaa kuivunutta suutaan. Hän olisi kovasti halunnut pyyhkiä hikeä kasvoiltaan, mutta hänen kämmenensä olivat painuneet tiukasti vasten maata.

"Vielä kaksi jäljellä, Amerikka!"

Hän ähkäisi, koska hänen hampaansa olivat niin tiukasti puristettuina toisiaan vasten, ettei hän saanut aikaan sen järkevämpää ääntä. Hikipisarat juoksivat noroina pitkin hänen selkäänsä ja ohimoaan kun hän punnersi itsensä vielä kerran käsien varaan ja yritti hengittääkin päästyään ylös asti.

"S-Suomi, ihan tosissaan, tämä ha-... harjoittelu on siistiä ja kaikkea, mutta ihan tosissaan...", Alfred sanoi hengenhaukkomisensa välistä. Hänen käsiään poltteli, "150 punnerrusta on ihan liikaa..."

Nuori, vaaleahiuksinen mies hänen vierellään nauroi hyväntuulisesti ja taputti häntä olkapäälle. Amerikka älähti ja melkein lysähti maahan.

"No mutta kyllähän sinä pärjäät! Olet nuori ja vahva, eikä sinulla ole edes luodinreikiä nahassasi!", miehen huulet hymyilivät, mutta hänen silmänsä näyttivät jäätyneiltä mustikoilta, "Joten voit ihan hyvin tehdä 150 punnerrusta ennen kuin saat luodin johonkin ruumiinosaasi ja menetät liikuntakyvyn. Sellaista sattuu useille."

Suomi kohautti olkapäitään ja hymyili leppoisasti, kuin olisi lausunut maailman arkipäiväisimmän asian. Ehkä se olikin hänelle.

Amerikka veti harkitusti henkeä, nousi vielä kerran käsiensä varaan ja antoi sitten ruumiinsa lysähtää vasten lattiaa. Hän huohotti ja kostea poski liimautui permannolle.

"Loistavaa, loistavaa!", Suomi hihkaisi ja merkitsi Amerikan suorituksen lehtiöönsä. Hän pyöritteli kynää sormiensa välissä vinhaa vauhtia. Amerikka kuvitteli sen tilalle Suomen suosiman "puukon" ja värähti.

"Kuntosi näyttää olevan hyvä", suomalainen kohotti katseensa hetkeksi ylös papereistaan ennen kuin laski sen takaisin riveille, "joten tarvetta ekstra-treeneihin ei ole."

Amerikka hengähti helpotuksesta. Hän oli kuullut että Suomen vetämät treenit olivat yhtä tuskaa.

"Toivon vain, että pysyt Englannin perässä. Ja poissa hänen tieltään." Suomalainen vilkaisi jälleen kohti nuorempaa poikaa ja kurtisti kulmiaan varoittavasti.

"Kuinka niin _poissa hänen tieltään?_", Amerikka toisti hämmentyneenä, lojuen edelleen ruohonjuuritasolla. Hänen ja Englannin tuli toimia parina, eikä niin että toinen käskee ja toinen tottelee.

Suomi huokaisi, oikoi hieman papereitaan ja haroi oljenvaaleita hiuksiaan pois silmiltään. Amerikka kerkesi nähdä vilauksen hänen arpien kirjoittamasta vasemmasta kädestään. Suomen tappelut Venäjän kanssa olivat sen verran kuuluisia, että huhut niistä olivat kiirineet jopa Amerikan korviin.

"Kyllä sinä olet kuullut Englannista", Suomi sanoi matalalla äänellä, "Englanti ei ole tavallinen työntekijä..."

"_Onko_ täällä edes _tavallisia _työntekijöitä?", Amerikka kysyi hieman sarkastisesti ja sai osakseen tuiman katseen Suomen kulmien alta. Amerikkalainen sulki suosiolla suunsa. Häntä ei huvittanut toistaa punnerrus sessiotaan.

"...hän tekee juuri niin kuin itse haluaa. Juuri se tekee hänestä vaarallisen. Hän on [i]_arvaamaton.[/i]" _

Violettisilmäinen mies vilkaisi ympärilleen, mutta kaikki radalla liikkujat olivat kauempana harjoittelemassa tarkkuusammuntaa Norjan johdolla. Hänen monotoninen äänensä kiiri myös kaksikon korviin, vaikka kumpikaan ei erottanut sanoja.

"Minä vain... pysy poissa hänen tieltään, Amerikka. Sinä olet uusi näissä hommissa eikä sinulla ole aavistustakaan mitä-..."

"Suomi!"

Suomi hätkähti ja pyörähti ympäri vain nähdäkseen Islanniksi kutsutun miehen tulevan puolijuoksua heidän luokseen. Kaksikon kasvoja valaisivat hymyt kun he tervehtivät tuttavallisesti. Amerikka nousi istumaan ja yritti pyyhkiä hikeään pois kasvoiltaan näyttääkseen edes jotenkuten edustavalta. Hän jäi myös hetkeksi ihmettelemään kaksikon läheisiä välejä. Yleensähän Hetaliassa sellainen oli kiellettyä?

"Suomi, sain juuri testin tulokset!"

Islanti istahti heidän vierelleen ja selasi läpi papereita ja alkoi sitten puhua Suomelle, kuin ei edes tiedostaisi Amerikan olemassaoloa. Eikä Amerikka siitä oikeastaan välittänyt, hän oli liian kiinnostunut tarkkailemaan Islannin valkoista tukkaa. Mies ei ollut kuin korkeintaan parinkymmenen ikävuoden paikkeilla ja hänen tukkansa oli vitivalkoinen. Hän ihmetteli oliko se värjätty.

"En ole koskaan nähnyt näin ristiriitaisia tuloksia!"

Islanti ojensi kasan papereita Suomelle, joka alkoi selata niitä innostuneesti. Selailtuaan hetken hän kohotti kulmiaan aavistuksen. Amerikka katseli Suomen silmien hyppelyä riviltä toiselle ja mietti mitä paperit mahtoivatkaan sisältää.

Amerikka siirsi katseensa kaukaisuuteen. Varmaan jotain huippusalaista se kuitenkin oli. Hetaliassa kaikki tuntui jotenkin etäiseltä ja salaiselta. Ja hän oli sentään mukana Hetalia-projektissa vähintään yhtä paljon kuin Suomi, muttei silti tuntunut saavat koko organisaation ideasta otetta.

Ja toinen yhtä mystinen juttu oli Englanti. Hän oli jopa mennyt niin pitkälle, että oli tehnyt listan tietämistään asioista selkeyttääkseen ajatuksiaan. Se ei ollut sujunut kovin hyvin.

1. Häntä kutsutaan Englanniksi.

2. Luultavasti alun perin britti, tai sitten hän eläytyy rooliinsa kokopäiväisesti.

3. Polttaa joskus tupakkaa.

4. On toiminut Hetaliassa pitkän aikaan.

Alfred pureksi sisähuultaan ajatuksissaan ja nosti hieman lasejaan jotteivat ne olisi valuneen hien mukana pitkin nenänvartta.

Hänen oli pakko myöntää itselleen, ettei hän tiennyt paristaan mitään, mutta hänellä ei myöskään ollut pokkaa kysellä Englannilta. Kaikki tuntuivat oikein olan takaa joko karttavan häntä, tai kunnioittavan, tai pelkäävän sen verran etteivät tulleet kyselleeksi turhia.

Kyllä Amerikka tunsi kaikki huhut ja tarinat englantilaisesta.

"Englanti".

Jo pelkästään nimen kuuleminen sai väreet kulkemaan pitkin suurrikollisten ja poliitikkojen selkärankaa, aivan kuin pelkkä nimen lausuminen olisi voinut saada miehen itsensä saapumaan paikalle.

Englanti ampui käsiaseilla tappavan tarkasti, hän osuisi pitkänmatkan tarkkuusaseilla varmasti silmien väliin. Hän heitti veistä ja puukkoa kuin ammattilainen ja tunsi hyvin myös turvajärjestelmien manipulointi tavat; kuinka asettaa valvontakamera näyttämään silmukkaa tai tunkeutua toisen valvontajärjestelmän päätietokoneisiin ja aiheuttaa täydellinen kaaos?

Amerikasta tämä kaikki kuulosti lähinnä paisutetulta huhulta. Eihän niin pienessä miehessä kuin Englanti voinut olla voimaa heittää veistä hirvittävän kovaa?

"-rikka! Amerikka!"

Nuori mies hätkähti mietteistään Suomen kumartuessa lähemmäs häntä. Amerikka virnisti hänelle koko hammasrivistöllään.

"Niin? Anteeksi, en oikein kuunnellut."

Violettisilmäinen mies hymyili eikä Amerikan helpotukseksi näyttänyt erityisen närkästyneeltä.

"Sanoin tässä vain, että vertailimme sinun ja Englannin fyysistä kuntoa ja psykologisen testin tuloksia... mutta... tuota..."

"...Suomi yrittää sanoa, että te joko tulette täydellisesti toimeen", Islanti keskeytti, "tai sitten tästä tulee täydellinen kaaos. Psykologisesti ja fyysisesti olette toistenne vastakohdat."

Suomi nyökkäsi ja Amerikka kurottautui ottamaan tämän tarjoamat testipaperit käteensä. Hän vilkaisi niitä nopeasti, mutta ne olivat täynnä kaavioita ja diagrammeja, joissa oli kaikissa vihreä ja sininen palkki tai viiva. Amerikka rypisti kulmiaan. Asia oli aivan kuten Islanti sanoi. Vihreä ja sininen näyttivät lähinnä hylkivän toisiaan. Kuin öljy ja vesi.

Vaaleahiuksinen mies nosti katseensa Suomen myötätuntoisiin silmiin.

"Onnea matkaan, Amerikka."

**

* * *

**

"En jaksa uskoa että onnistuit suostuttelemaan minut tähän", Englanti ilmoitti vieressään kävelevälle ranskalaiselle. Tämä vain naurahti hyväntuulisesti ja heilautti blondeja hiuksiaan elegantilla liikkeellä, jonka Englanti ajatteli parhaaksi jättää huomioimatta.

"No mutta rakas _Angleterre_, täytyyhän teidän kokeilla kuinka hyvin sovitte yhteen uuden parisi kanssa. Testituloksenne kun olivat, ah kuinka sen ilmaisisin, erittäin mielenkiintoiset."

Englanti vastasi puheeseen hiljaisella tuhahduksella.

Tulokset olivat tosiaan olleet huolestuttavat ja hän yllätti itsensä tuntemalla pettymystä siitä että hän ja amerikkalainen eivät sopineet yhteen missään mittakaavassa. Poika oli sentään ollut lupaava. Leveät hartiat ja hyvä kunto, ulkonäkökään ei ollut paha, kunhan hän saisi vain sen typerän lapsellisen naiiviuden kitkettyä hänestä. Toisaalta lapsekkaasta luonteesta oli aina hyötyä tiedustelutehtävissä ja kiperissä tilanteissa, kun piti keksiä jokin hyvä selitys sille miksi oli sattunut väärään aikaan väärään paikkaan. Ja sitten ne silmälasit...

Englanti painoi mieleensä, että hänen tulisi kysyä silmälaseista Amerikalta myöhemmin, kun hän ja Ranska astelivat hallin tunkkaisista sisätiloista ulos kirkkaaseen auringonpaisteeseen.

Hetalian harjoitusleiriä ja tukikohtaa pidettiin eräällä pienellä saarella lähellä Havaijia. Hetalian tukikohtia oli tietysti ympäri maailmaa, mutta suurin niistä toimi Havaijin läheisyydessä, keskellä merta.

Vihreään armeijapukuun pukeutunut Englanti veti lämmintä, mutta raikasta ilmaa sisäänsä ja tunsi auringon paahtavan takaraivoonsa. Hän kaipasi takaisin englantilaiseen ilmastoon.

"Ah, Englanti!"

Hän kääntyi katsomaan Suomea joka harppoi tämän vierelle ja nyökkäsi kohteliaasti. Miehen normaalisti lähes valkoinen iho punoitti ja Englanti epäili että tämä olisi pian polttamassa sen.

"En ole varma kannattaako teitä kokeilla juuri nyt. Amerikka on treenannut koko aamun, enkä tiedä kuinka käy jos menette radan läpi nyt..."

"Kyllä hän selviää", englantilainen keskeytti tiukasti.

Hän tiesi kuulostavansa tylyltä, mutta ei aikonut tulla toistamaan radan läpikäyntiä myöhemmin kun aurinko paahtaisi kuumimmillaan. Hän lähti Suomen kanssa kohti radan alkua, jossa Amerikka istui suuren tynnyrin päällä ja kuivasi hiuksiaan jo valmiiksi likaiseen pyyhkeeseen. Tämän hihaton paita oli märkä ja muistutti enää etäisesti valkoista.

"Amerikka", Englanti sanoi, kun he viimein saapuivat tämän vierelle. Amerikkalainen nosti katseensa hämmentyneenä ennen kuin nyökkäsi epävarmana siitä, kuinka hänen tulisi Englantia tervehtiä. Vihreäsilmäinen mies näytti kuitenkin hyväksyvän tämän ja nyökkäsi takaisin. Ele sai Amerikan virnistämään parilleen koko valkealla hammasrivistöllään, kuten hän oli tehnyt aikaisemmin Islannille.

Jos Arthur ei olisi ollut Englanti hän ei olisi voinut vastustaa kiusausta hymyillä takaisin.

Nyt hän tyytyi kuitenkin vain kääntämään päänsä kohti Suomea. Amerikan hymy hyytyi hieman, mutta palasi pian alkuperäiselle paikalleen, kun hänkin kääntyi katsomaan pohjoismaalaista odottavasti.

"No niin", Suomi aloitti ja vilkaisi esterataa ja sen reunamilla seisovia ihmisiä.

"Putsatkaa alue!" Hän karjaisi ja siinä samassa kaikki muut väistyivät kauemmas, mutta yksi ihminen jäi aina yhden esteen kohdalle lehtiö kädessään.

Suomi hoputti heidät lähtöviivalle ja kiskoi pyyhkeen pois Amerikalta. Englanti tyytyi ottamaan vyönsä ja vihreän päällystakkinsa pois, joiden alta paljastui samanlainen koruton, hihaton paita kuin Amerikalla, paitsi että Englannin paita oli edelleen puhdas. Tämä heitti ylimääräiset vaatekappaleet tynnyrin päälle ja venytteli rauhallisesti parinsa vierellä. Amerikka näytti hieman hätääntyneeltä.

"Hei, mutta... Enhän minä tiedä mitä esteitä te olette laittaneet!"

Englanti hänen vierellään tuhahti, "Emmehän me voi tietää kaikkia esteitä kenttätyössäkään."

"Ruotsi, valmiina?", Suomi kysyi ja pitkä, vaaleahiuksinen mies nyökkäsi sekuntikello kädessään, "Norja? Tanska? Islanti?"

Kaikki heilauttivat hänelle kättään eri esteiden kohdalla. Suomi hymyili Amerikalle rohkaisevasti.

"Hyvin se menee", hän tokaisi ennen kuin meni Ruotsin vierelle seisomaan.

"Koita pysyä Englannin perässä, _Amerique._", Ranska, joka tähän asti oli pysynyt hiljaa, huudahti vielä ennen kuin lähti kävelemään kohti kauempana huiskuttavaa Canadaa, "Onnea matkaan, _mon cher Angleterre!_",

Englanti kohotti kättään ja väläytti Ranskan selälle kansainvälistä käsimerkkiä tämän vain nauraessa. Ele sai Amerikan kohottamaan toista kulmaansa kysyvästi Englannille, joka punastui hieman, mutta keskittyi sitten katsomaan eteensä ensimmäisen esteen kohdalle. Vallihauta, jonka yli tuli hypätä. Ei kovin vaikeaa.

"Paikoillanne... NYT!"

* * *

Amerikasta tuntui että hänen lihaksensa poksahtaisivat kohta hänen ihonsa sisällä. Hän pyyhkäisi silmistään mutaa ja yritti pitää päänsä mahdollisimman matalalla, jotteivät hiukset olisi tarttuneet piikkilankaan hänen yläpuolellaan. Syrjäsilmällä hän näki Englannin kiskovan itseään eteenpäin mudassa katse kohdistuneena esteen loppuun. Amerikka ei voinut kuin ihailla miehen päättäväisyyttä ja keskittyi sitten itsekin kiskomaan ruhoaan eteenpäin.

Kun hän viimein pääsi ylös mutavellistä, hän tunsi itsensä uitetuksi koiraksi. Mutaa oli kasvoilla, hiuksissa, rintakehässä, jaloissa, jopa hänen saappaidensa sisällä. Hän yritti unohtaa limaiset vaatteensa ja katsoi seuraavaa estettä ilottomasti, mutta päättäväisesti.

Puuseinä oli säälimättömän korkea, eikä hänellä ollut mitään mahdollisuutta ylettyä siihen yksin. Hän vilkaisi vierellään juoksevaa Englantia ja sai idean.

Hän kiri hieman vanhemman miehen edelle ja kääntyi selin puuseinään ja muodosti käsistään kupin. Englanti ei kysynyt mitään, aivan kuin hän olisi tiennyt tasan tarkkaan mitä Amerikka aikoi. Hän vain astui tämän käsien päälle ja Amerikka nosti hänet kevyesti ilmaan ja väisti Englannin polvea, joka meni vaarallisen läheltä hänen nenäänsä. Siinä samassa hänen taakkaansa keveni kun Englanti kiskoi itsensä seinämän päälle, otti tukevan asennon ja kurotti kätensä kohti Amerikkaa.

Vaaleasilmäinen mies pyyhkäisi silmiään, mudan edelleen kirvellessä niitä, ja ojensi sitten toisen kätensä ylös ja tarttui englantilaista ranteesta. Hän ei ollut varma kuinka hyvin hänen otteensa pitäisi, mutta heillä ei ollut aikaa hukattavana. Amerikka otti seinästä tukea jalallaan Englannin kiskoessa häntä ylöspäin niin, että hän saattoi tarttui toisella kädellään seinämän yläreunaan. Kun hänen otteensa piti, hän päästi irti paristaan ja kiskoi itsensä seinän päälle.

Miehet vilkaisivat toisiaan pikaisesti, ennen kuin molemmat hyppäsivät maahan yhtä aikaa ja lähtivät pinkomaan kohti maaliviivaa.

Amerikka tunsi riemun kuplivan sisällään. He tekivät sen!

"Ei vielä", Englanti kähähti varoittavasti kuin olisi kuullut nuoremman pojan ajatukset.

Amerikka kääntyi kohti pariaan, muttei kerinnyt edes muodostaa kysymystään, kun tämä äkkiä heittäytyi kohti Amerikkaa ja sysäsi hänet kumoon.

Amerikka tunsi kiven pureutuvan selkäänsä, mutta hänen ulvahduksensa katosi tärykalvoja järisyttävän pamahduksen alle. Hän tunsi kuinka kuumaa ilmaa tulvahti hänen kasvoilleen ja vaistomaisesti kohotti toisen kätensä suojaamaan kasvojaan, toisella hän kiepautti Englannin suojaan, poispäin räjähdyksestä. Hän tunsi pikkukivien sinkoutuvan vasten selkäänsä ja jalkojaan.

Ennen kuin Amerikka kerkesi toeta testin saamasta yllättävästä käänteestä, Englanti kiskoi hänet jaloilleen ja pamautti kätensä hänen rintaansa.

"Oletko kunnossa?"

Nuorempi poika nyökkäsi sanattomana ja yritti nielaista. Englanti katsoi häntä hetken, ennen kuin tarttui tämän käteen ja kääntyi takaisin kohti kenttää kiskoen Amerikkaa mukanaan kummallisesti mutkitellen.

"Kuvittele maalle shakkilauta, jättikokoinen. Räjähteet asetetaan yleensä sillä tavalla. Mustissa ruuduissa on räjähde, valkoisille voi astua."

Amerikka nyökkäsi ja lähti juoksemaan miehen perässä yrittäen selkeyttää ajatuksiaan. Miinoja? Käytettiinkö heitä vastaan miinoja?

Samassa Englanti kiskoi häntä enemmän vasemmalle.

"Ääliö, kokoa ajatuksesi! Jos astut harhaan minä saan taas viettää vuoden paperitöiden kanssa! Miinojen etäisyys on muutama metri, laske siitä mihin astut!"

Amerikalla ei kuitenkaan ollut hajuakaan siitä missä seuraava miina olisi ja Englanti näytti huomaavan sen hänen turhautuneesta ilmeestään.

"Selvä sitten, mutta tämä on viimeinen kerta. Saat ensikerralla hommata itsesi ulos ihan itseksesi."

Sinisilmäinen poika tunsi Englannin rutistavan hänen kättään tiukemmin ja muisti samassa etteivät he olleet irrottaneet vielä otettaan. Amerikka seurasi Englannin jalanjäljissä kuin koiranpentu, kunnes he saapuivat maaliin, jossa Suomi odotteli istuen tyytyväisen näköisenä maasturin renkaan päällä.

* * *

"No sehän meni loistavasti!", violettisilmäinen mies hihkaisi ja kumartui katsomaan Ruotsin sekuntikellosta ajan, raapustaen sen sitten lehtiöönsä, "Itse asiassa paljon paremmin kuin odotin."

Amerikka ei välittänyt ilmeettömän Norjan tarjoamasta pyyhkeestä, vaan lysähti maahan istumaan ja koetti saada hengityksensä tasaantumaan. Mutakerros oli kuivunut kiinni hänen vaatteisiinsa ja hiuksiinsa, hän oli yltä päältä hiessä ja naarmuilla, mustelmilla ja kolhuilla. Englanti nojasi reisiinsä ja vääntäytyi sitten ylös irvistäen.

Amerikkalainen tunsi vihan kuohahtavan sisällään.

"Mitä helvettiä te oikein kuvittelitte laittaessanne miinoja aukiolle? Mehän oltaisiin voitu kuolla!"

Suomen sormissa pyörinyt kuulakärkikynä pysähtyi ja hän kohotti kulmiaan.

"Miinoja? Mitä miinoja?"

Hän vilkaisi Englannin ja Amerikan tulosuuntaan ja hänen suunsa levisi virneeseen.

"Ai ne! Ne olivat ihan pieniä vain, tilanne oli koko ajan hallinnassa, eikä yksikään räjähtäisi ilman että minä siitä tietäisin." Näin sanoessaan Suomi vinkkasi kohti pitkää miestä, jonka vaaleat hiukset sojottivat edestä kohti taivasta. Tanskalainen heilutteli kädessään kauko-ohjainta.

Amerikka ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Hetalia rikkoi taatusti jokaista ihmisoikeuslakia.

"Voi luoja...", hän totesi ja otti tällä kertaa kiitollisena vastaan Norjan ojentaman vesipullon.

Englanti näytti saaneen hengityksensä tasaantumaan ja pörrötti hiuksiaan niin, että siitä lenteli mutapaakkuja. Hän pyyhkäisi myös poskeaan, mutta levitti vain likaa entistä enemmän.

"Joten", hän kysyi ja pyyhki kasvonsa ranskalaisen miehen tarjoamaan pyyhkeeseen, "kuinka meni?"

Suomi hymyili entistä leveämmin ja jatkoi kuulakärkikynänsä heiluttelua.

"Tarkempia tuloksia pitkää odottaa iltaan, mutta sanoisin että selviydyitte loistavasti."

Lyhyt mies nyökkäsi Englannille ja Amerikalle hyväksyvästi.

"Sanoisin että olette valmiit kenttätyöskentelyyn."

* * *

Tuijottaessaan hänen ja Englannin yhteisen makuuhuoneen kattoa, kellon lähestyessä kolmea aamuyöllä, Amerikalla oli viimein aikaa panna ajatuksensa järjestykseen.

Hän oli nyt virallisesti Englannin kenttätyöpari.

Englannin, jonka kanssa hänen testituloksensa menivät täysin ristiin, mutta toimivat silti saumattomasti.

Englannin, josta Amerikka ei osannut päättää oliko hän hyvä vai paha tyyppi.

Englannin, joka nukkui heidän yhteisen parisänkynsä toisella laidalla selkä häneen päin käännettynä.

Amerikka antoi sinisten silmiensä käväistä nopeasti oikealla ja vilkaista miehen hiuspehkoa. Hän oli varma, ettei mies nukkunut, vaikka tämä hengittikin rauhallisesti, eikä ollut liikahtanutkaan ainakaan tuntiin.

"Mikset nuku?"

Ääni oli niin hiljainen, että Amerikka tunsi hiuksiensa nousevan pystyyn takaraivossaan. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Englantia, muttei edelleenkään nähnyt hänestä muuta kuin oljenvaaleat hiukset.

"Mikset itse?", Amerikka kysyi ja tuijotti miehen takaraivoa hämmentyneenä ja hätkähti kun tämä yhtäkkiä liikahti.

Englanti nousi hitaasti istumaan, muttei edelleenkään katsonut kohti Amerikkaa. Hän kietoi kätensä peiton peittämien jalkojensa ympärille ja laski sitten leukansa polvelleen tuijottaen tylsistyneen näköisenä huoneiston vastapäistä seinää. Amerikka ei jaksanut nousta, joten hän tyytyi ristimään käsivartensa päänsä alle tyynyksi.

"En ole hyvä nukkuja", Englanti kuiskasi hiljaa silmät vain puoliksi avoimina. Pupillit olivat kohdistuneet johonkin pisteeseen seinämässä ja hänen kasvonsa olivat ilmeettömät.

Molemmat miehet vajosivat hiljaisuuteen.

Sinisilmäinen poika liikahti hermostuneesti ja vilkaisi nopeasti vierellään istuvan miehen profiilia. Vaaleat hiukset oli epätasaisesti leikattu ja ne sojottivat joka ilmansuuntaan kuin tuulen tuivertamina. Englanti oli laiha, Amerikka huomasi toteavansa, hieman liian laiha, sillä hän pystyi selkeästi erottamaan miehen selkänikamat tämän vihreän yöpaidan läpi. Amerikka nielaisi ja siirsi katseensa takaisin miehen kasvoihin. Ne olivat nuoren miehen, hän tajusi hämmästyksekseen, ehkä noin 23-vuotiaan. Kuinka hän ei ollut huomannut sitä aikaisemmin? Sehän tarkoitti, ettei Englanti ollut häntä paljoa vanhempi. Hänen erehdyksensä saattoi tosin johtua siitä ainaisesta paheksuvasta ilmeestä, jonka Englanti piti kasvoillaan kuin maskin.

Amerikka siristi silmiään hämärässä huoneessa, vaikka se olikin aika tarpeetonta, sillä hän erotti englantilaisen kulmakarvat yhtä selkeästi kuin päivänvalossa. Paksujen pilareiden alla oli metsänvihreät silmät, jotka edelleen tuijottivat tylsistyneinä seinää.

"Jos aioit kysyä jotain niin kysy", Englanti murahti synkästi saaden Amerikan hätkähtämään.

Mitä hän halusi kysyä?

Hänen mieleensä tulvahti ainakin miljoona kysymystä valtavana tulvana. Mikä Hetalia yleensä ottaen oli? Mitä he tekisivät tästä eteenpäin? Jos he olivat pari, Amerikka punastui hieman näin ajatellessaan, mitä kaikkea se tarkoitti? Kuinka vanha Englanti oli? Mikä hänen nimensä oli? Oliko hänellä perhettä?

Amerikka puri huultaan mietteliäästi ja teki kysymyksensä harkitusti.

"Mitä me teemme täällä? ...tarkoitan, mitä me teemme kenttätyöskentelyssä?"

Englanti käänsi päätään hitaasti. Hänen silmänsä olivat laajentuneet suunnilleen teelautasen kokoisiksi. Amerikka liikahti hermostuneena ja mietti oliko sittenkään valinnut hyvää kysymystä.

"S-sinä et tiedä?", englantilainen kysyi epäuskoisesti ja hänen suunsa jäi hieman auki, "Etkö oikeasti tiedä?"

Amerikka rypisti kulmakarvojaan ja pudisti päätään hieman. Hän hymyili Englannille, mutta tämä oli liian kiireinen haromaan hiuksiaan huomatakseen sitä.

"Sinä et voi olla tosissasi...", Englanti kuiskasi ja katsoi Amerikkaa paksujen kulmiensa alta melkein anovasti.

"Olenpas!", Amerikka huudahti ja ponnahti istumaan, "En oikeasti tiedä mitä me teemme työksemme. Tiedän, että siinä pitää osata käyttää aseita ja osata puolustautua, mutta..."

Amerikan ääni hiipui kuulumattomiin hänen nähdessään Englannin kasvoilla risteilevät tunteet, jotka perustuivat lähinnä järkytykseen ja epäuskoon.

"Voi luoja...", Englanti kuiskasi hiljaa ja nojasi otsallaan polveensa, "En tajua, mitä Japani ajatteli ottaessaan sinun kaltaisesi pojan..."

"Hei, en ole sinua paljoa vanhempi! Ja olen varma, että selviydyn ihan yhtä hyvin kuin sinäkin! ...mitä me nyt sitten teemmekään..."

Englannin silmät, jotka olivat hetki sitten kiertäneet epätoivoisina ympäri huonetta, naulautuivat Amerikan taivaansinisiin silmiin poraten reiät hänen ajatuksiinsa. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt sellaisia silmiä.

Nyt kun Englannin kasvoille nousi peittelemätön viha, Amerikasta näytti hetken siltä kuin miehen silmät olisivat palaneet vihreinä hämärässä huoneessa. Hän tunsi pelon lävistävän jokaisen jäsenensä ja liikkui tahtomattaankin hieman taaksepäin.

"Selviydyt?", Englanti suhahti yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa välistä.

Siinä samassa Amerikan kasvoille tulvahti punainen hehku, kun Englanti alkoi napittaa paitaansa nopeasti auki kiskoen muutaman napin irti. Hänen katseensa ei hetkeksikään irronnut Amerikan silmistä.

"Luuletko tosiaan selviytyväsi tästä?"

"Mitä helv- ?"

Englanti tarttui musertavalla otteella hänen ranteeseensa ja kiskoi hänet lähemmäs, saaden nuoremman pojan kasvot helottamaan entistä punaisempina. Väri pakeni kuitenkin hänen kasvoiltaan, kun Englanti pakotti hänen kämmenensä painautumaan vasten rintakehäänsä.

Amerikan huulien välistä pakeni järkyttynyt henkäys kun hän liikutti käsiään brittimiehen iholla. Hän saattoi tuntea jokaisen arven sormiensa alla, eikä voinut kuin ihmetellä kuinka mies yleensäkään pysyi kasassa. Jotkin arvet olivat syvempiä kuin toiset, jotkut tuntuivat kylmiltä, jotkut taas tuntuivat palavan hänen kämmentään vasten. Hän ei nähnyt arpia tässä valossa, eikä hän ollut varma haluaisikokaan.

"...mutta kuinka..."

Amerikka aukoi suutaan epäuskoisena ja nosti katseensa Englannin väsyneisiin silmiin.

"...miksi? Kuinka...?"

Englanti naurahti käheästi ja vetäytyi kauemmas paristaan, kasvoillaan ironinen ilme.

"Hetalia on olemassa valtiota varten", hän selitti hiljaa, "Tai kenties valtio on Hetaliaa varten, en ole koskaan vaivautunut mietiskelemään sitä syvällisemmin. Joka tapauksessa nykyisissä valtioissa ei olisi rauha ilman Hetaliaa. Valtion olemassa olo perustuu tietysti hallintaan, eli toisin sanoen armeijaan ja poliisiin, joita estävät ihmisoikeuslait ja se kaikki muu paskanjauhanta mitä siellä nyt säädetäänkään."

Englanti heilautti välinpitämättömästi kättään, eikä Amerikka voinut kuin kuunnella ymmällään. Tämä oli taatusti kummallisin iltasatu mikä hänelle oli koskaan kerrottu.

"Poliiseilla ei ole valtaa, heitä sitovat lait, mutta entä sitten kun lait tulevat poliisien tielle ja estävät heitä nappaamasta suurrikollisia?"

Englanti napsautti sormiaan saaden amerikkalaisen hätkähtämään.

"Siinä vaiheessa perustettiin Hetalia. Siinä vaiheessa me astumme kuvaan. Sellaisessa tilanteessa me hoitelemme poliisien likaiset työt", brittimies irvisti hänelle halveksuvasti.

"Joten... me hoidellaan rikolliset putkaan?", Amerikka kysyi ymmällään. Englanti naurahti kuivasti.

"Jaa, enemmänkin me hoitelemme heidät pois päiviltä. Sellaisia rikollisia on liian vaarallista jättää hengittämään, jos tajuat mitä tarkoitan."

Amerikan aivot raksuttivat hänen hiuspehkonsa alla.

"Eli... te tapatte heidät?"

Hänen äänensä värähti ja Englannin silmät kiiluivat hänen kuullessaan sen.

"Tapamme. Murhaamme. Ammumme. Myrkytämme. Sille on monta synonyymiä."

"...ja kenelle...", Amerikka nieleskeli kurkkuunsa noussutta palaa, "Kenelle Hetalia työskentelee?"

Englanti hymähti hiljaa.

"Virallisesti emme kenellekään. Virallisesti meitä ei ole olemassakaan ja suurrikolliset kuolevat ikävissä tapaturmissa."

Huoneeseen laskeutui syvä hiljaisuus. Englanti tarkkaili Amerikan kasvoilla pyörteileviä ilmeitä kulmiensa alta, ja kun hän näki amerikkalaisen silmissä välähtävän pelkoa, hän huokaisi. Lopultakin ilme joka kuului tuon ikäiselle pojalle.

"Kuules Amerikka", Englanti sanoi mietteliäästi ja istuutui risti-istuntaan ja risti kätensä rintakehälleen, "Sinä olet hyvä poika. Se näkyy silmistä. Lapsellista naiiviutta, eikä se ole välttämättä huono asia..."

Englanti katsoi hetken muualle ennen kuin kääntyi katsomaan takaisin vaaleahiuksiseen poikaan, joka näytti olevan päästään pyörällä.

"Sinun pitäisi pestä kätesi koko jutusta. Jos haluat, voin laittaa Japanin siirtämään sinut vaikka poliisiin vakoojaksi tekemään jotain vähemmän likaista... Jos et alun perin tajunnut mihin sinut sotkettiin, sinun ei kuuluisi olla täällä."

Englanti pudisti päätään ja laskeutui selälleen sängylle. Hän vilkaisi Amerikan hahmoa, muttei erottanut kuin tämän nenän profiilin pimeydessä. Hän hätkähti hieman kun Amerikka kääntyi kastomaan häntä vakava ilme kasvoillaan.

"Ei", hän kuiskasi hiljaa ja puraisi huultaan nopeasti, "Minä jään."

Englanti singahti takaisin istualleen ja tunsi vihan kuohahtavan sisällään.

"Idiootti! Etkö tajua että tarjoan sinulle mahdollisuutta saada elämäsi takaisin! Voit mennä ja perustaa oman perheen ja mennä naimisiin ja hankkia lapsia ja vaikka hankkia ura poliisipäällik-!"

Amerikka painoi kämmenensä vasten englantilaisen suuta ja nielaisi vaikeasti.

"Minä jään tänne", hän sanoi tällä kertaa vakuuttavammalla äänellä.

Englanti sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ja huokaisi nenänsä kautta ennen kuin nyökkäsi ja amerikkalainen irrotti kätensä hänen suultaan.

"Jos päätät niin, typerys."

Vihreäsilmäinen mies kiskaisi peiton tiukasti päälleen ja kääntyi selin Amerikkaan painaen päänsä tyynyyn tyytymättömänä siihen, ettei saanut nuoremman pojan päätä käännettyä.

"Englanti... Miksi sinä liityit Hetaliaan?", Amerikka kysyi hiljaa ja katseli jälleen miehen takaraivoa.

Miehen vihreät silmät napsahtivat auki ja hän jännittyi. Miksi? Hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti yhteen ja yritti estää menneisyyttään tulvimasta mieleensä.

"Ei kuulu sinulle. Mene nukkumaan, ääliö."

Hän kuuli kuinka mies laskeutui makuulle ja veti peiton päälleen. Hän hätkähti rajusti, kun tunsi Amerikan koskettavan hänen niskassaan olevaa arpea kevyesti sormenpäillään.

"Minä olen sinun parisi", nuori mies kuiskasi niin hiljaa, että Englannin oli terästettävä kuuloaan erottaakseen tämän sanat. Hänen niskaansa kihelmöi.

"Ja aion katsoa täst' edes ettei näitä tule lisää."

Englanti murahti jotain peittoonsa ja sulki silmänsä.

Muutaman tunnin hän yritti keksiä selitystä sille faktalle, ettei saanut punaa häviämään kasvoiltaan, eikä löytänyt tahtoa huitaista nuoremman miehen kättä pois niskastaan. Hän nukahti tietämättömänä Amerikan uupuneesta, mutta tyytyväisestä hymystä, joka oli levinnyt tämän kasvoille kun Englanti ei ollut vetäytynyt saman tien takaisin kuoreensa.

Se oli Arthur Kirkalandin pisin keskustelu vuoden aikana ja pieni osa hänestä toivoi, ettei se jäisi viimeiseksi.


	4. Chapter 2

_**2. luku**__, jossa Englanti syö mansikkasorbettia_

* * *

_3 kuukautta myöhemmin_

Alfred F. Jones tiesi olevansa vaikeuksissa.

Sellaista asiaa oli kovin vaikea olla huomaamatta tavasta, jolla aseen piippu painautui tiukasti vasten hänen takaraivoaan ja kylmä metalli poltti häntä vaaleiden hiustenkin läpi. Ase tuntui äänettömästi kirkuvan varoituksia hänen korvaansa.

Hän älähti suurikokoisen miehen laskiessa painoa hänen kätensä päälle, joka oli poliisiotteella taitettu hänen selkänsä taakse. Hikikarpalot saivat hiukset liimautuman hänen otsalleen, joka oli muutenkin laikukas liasta ja pölystä. Hän nielaisi vaikeasti.

"Mitä teet täällä?"

Amerikka puristi huulensa tiukaksi viivaksi miehen kuiskatessa sanat hänelle ja tämän tökkiessä aseella hänen takaraivoaan miltein uteliaasti. Hän kieltäytyi vastaamasta. Hänen tarkoituksenaan oli pelata aikaa, ei iskeä mieheltä hampaita kurkkuun. Vaikka, hänen olisi kyllä kovasti tehnyt mieli.

"Mikäs toi sinut tänne, poika?"

Metalli painautui väkivaltaisemmin vasten hänen ihoaan ja hiljaa mielessään amerikkalainen rukoili Englantia kiirehtimään.

"Minäkö?", Amerikka sopersi vasten betonilattiaa, "Minusta tuntuu että eksyin. Minun piti vain toimittaa ne lampunvarjostimet ja sitten hakea toinen paketti täältä, mutta -"

Aseen kädensija pamautettiin hänen kalloonsa musertavalla voimalla saaden Amerikan irvistämään kivusta.

Hän voisi kuitenkin murehtia päänsärkyä myöhemmin, mieluiten hänen ja Englannin mukavassa untuvasängyssä kahvikupin kanssa. Tällä hetkellä häntä huoletti kuitenkin eniten luoti, joka iskeytyisi pian hänen päänsä läpi. Hän ei kaivannut uusia reikiä kalloonsa.

Hän kuuli miehen lataavan aseen takanaan ja hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki.

Nyt hän kuolisi.

Amerikka näki sielunsa silmin kuinka mies painaisi aseen liipaisinta ja luoti sinkoutuisi hänen päänsä läpi yhtä helposti kuin kivi saippuakuplasta. Sydän pomppasi hänen kurkkuunsa kuin yrittäen huutaa häneltä apua.

Siinä samassa kaiuttimista kuului äänekäs piippaus ja sekä Amerikka, että mies jähmettyivät aloilleen.

"Päästä se lähetti menemään, George. Käske hänet sisään", kovaääninen ilmoitti ja Amerikka huokaisi helpotuksesta aseen jättäessä hänen päänsä pahoinpitelyn rauhaan. Jättikokoisen miehen kourat tarrasivat häntä kuitenkin takinkauluksesta ja tämä lähti retuuttamaan häntä kohti varastohallin pariovia, kuin hän olisi ollut säkki täynnä höyheniä.

"Sä olet kuollut, poika", Georgeksi kutsuttu mies totesi amerikkalaisen yllätykseksi rauhallisuuden perikuvana.

He kävelivät suurista pariovista sisään tummaan huoneeseen, jossa puupöydän takana istui lyhyt mies kädet ristissä, liikahdellen hermostuneesti.

Amerikka olisi halunnut nauraa tilanteen kliseisyydelle. Koko huone oli kuin vanhasta gangsteri-leffasta sikarinsavua myöten.

Mies tuuppi häntä eteenpäin pomonsa eteen ja paikaltaan Amerikka saattoi erottaa lyhyen miehen hikipisarat, jotka juoksivat pitkin tämän sänkistä leukaa.

Ovi naksahti lukkoon heidän takanaan ja seuraavat hetket Amerikka näki kuin unessa.

George kääntyi katsomaan hämmentyneenä taakseen, jolloin amerikkalainen repäisi itsensä vapaaksi ja heittäytyi pöydän yli tämän pomon päälle. Molemmat kaatuivat lattialle rysähdyksen saattelemana tuoleineen kaikkineen. Amerikka tunsi otsansa iskeytyvän lattiaan.

Laukaus tuntui repäisevän ilman kahtia, jonka jälkeen se jäi soimaan Amerikan tärykalvoihin yhdessä hänen sydämensä kanssa.

Amerikka ei kerinnyt edes lukea nopeaa rukousta, kun hän jo pomppasi seisaalleen ja huomasi tuijottavansa aseen mustaan piippuun.

"Jos olisimme epäonnistuneet", Englanti sanoi hiljaa, "olisit nyt kuollut."

Amerikka päästi pidättelemänsä henkäyksen pakenemaan keuhkoistaan ja naurahti ilottomasti. Hänen otsaansa jomotti.

"Luojan kiitos olet kunnossa."

"Älä luojaa kiittele", englantilainen tuhahti ja hyppäsi ampumansa miehen ruumiin yli kevyesti. Amerikka piti katseensa tiukasti brittimiehen tummanvihreissä silmissä, haluamatta laskea katsettaan Georgen elottomaan ruumiiseen.

"Mitä sinä oikein ajattelit pompatessasi pöydän takaa tuolla tavalla? Ja vielä samalta puolelta, ilman asetta!"

Englannin ääni oli kuin opettajan, joka torui huonosti käyttäytyvää oppilasta. Amerikka puraisi huultaan.

"Olin huolissani!" Amerikka huudahti turhautuneesti, "Kun en voi koskaan olla täysin varma jos… Jos sinulle on vaikka sattunut jotain."

Englanti kirosi hiljaa mielessään kun hänen poskensa lehahtivat punaisiksi. Amerikka oli niin peruuttamattoman naiivi.

"En minä yhdestä luodista kuolisi ja sinun pitäisi tietää, ettei epäonnistuminen ole minun juttuni."

"Selvä. Oliko muita neuvoja."

"Kyllä. Koita pysyä hengissä."

"Yritys on ainakin kova."

"Pomo? Onko kaikki kunnossa?"

Kuullessaan oven takaa kuuluvan huudon, Amerikka ja Englanti vilkaisivat pöydän takaa ryöminyttä miestä kohti, joka löysi itsensä pian tekemässä lähempää tuttavuutta Englannin aseen kanssa.

"Sano, että kaikki ok", Englanti kuiskasi äänellä, joka oli sekunninmurto-osassa muuttunut teräksiseksi.

Mies vilkaisi nopeasti asetta, Englantia, sitten Amerikkaa ja vielä epätoivoisena kohti ovea. Lopulta hän nielaisi pelokkaasti tehden päätöksensä.

"Kaikki kunnossa!", mies huudahti silminnähden vapisten. Amerikka ei voinut estää itseään tuntemasta myötätuntoa, vaikka yritti tukahduttaa tunteen alkuunsa. Silmälasipäinen mies laski katseensa maahan ja puri hampaitaan yhteen. Hän inhosi tätä osuutta, vaikka se kuuluikin hänen työhönsä.

Hän kohotti katseensa vasta kun Englanti tyrkkäsi asetta häntä kohti.

"Ammu hänet", Englanti suhahti kylmästi, "Ammu hänet, Amerikka."

Amerikka kiskaisi kätensä pois englantilaisen ulottuvilta kuin metalli olisi polttanut häntä.

"Lopeta! Tiedät etten halua!"

"Ammu hänet!", Englanti karjaisi ja tarttui amerikkalaisen käteen ja kietoi tämän sormet aseen ympärille, "Muuten käsken Japanin laittaa sinut paperitöihin!"

Vaaleahiuksinen mies aukoi suutaan osaamatta muodostaa vastalausetta. Hän punnitsi asetta kädessään ansaiten Englannilta tympääntyneen ilmeen.

"Helvetti soikoon, Amerikka!", Englanti murahti, asteli hänen vierelleen ja kietoi sormensa Amerikan käsien ja aseen ympärille. Hän piti tiukasti miehen sormia vasten asetta ja kohotti tämän kättä niin että ase tähtäsi suoraan sänkileukaisen miehen päähän.

"Rentouta sormiasi", Englanti kehotti hiljaa, "Niiden tulee joustaa kun laukaiset aseen."

Amerikka siristi silmiään ja nielaisi. Hän vaihtoi painoa nopeasti jalalta toiselle. Koko tilanne kuvotti häntä, eikä lattialla kyhjöttävän miehen tyrmistynyt ilme auttanut hänen keskittymiseensä.

"E - emmekö voisi keskustella tästä?", mies sopersi hiljaa huulet vapisten. Silmät pyörähtelivät villisti kuopissaan kuin kauriin, joka oli juuri tajunnut juosseensa suden suuhun.

Amerikka halusi luopua koko hommasta, mutta jokin esti häntä. Hän tunsi Englannin seesteisen hengityksen korvansa juuressa. Hän keskittyi kaikkeen muuhun paitsi mieheen, joka hänen tuli ampua. Englannin sormiin hänen omiensa lomassa, lämpöön, joka hänestä hohti ja Amerikka pystyi melkein kuvittelemaan vihreäsilmäisen miehen ampumaan houkuttelevan ilmeen. Hän ei aikonut antaa Englannin pettyä itseensä.

"Kuvittele hänet mielessäsi. Keuhkot, henkitorvi, sydän, kallo, aivot… Tähtää päähän. Hengitä."

Amerikan hengitys tasaantui, mutta oli silti kaukana rentoutuneesta. Englannin ääni kuului kuin paksun seinän takaa, vaahtomuoviin käärittynä.

"Hengitä. Tunne milloin ammut. Painat liipaisimesta… nyt"

Mies päästi hirvittävän ulvaisun, joka kuitenkin loppui kuin seinään luodin iskeytyessä hänen otsaansa. Verta räiskähti seinälle pisaroina ja Amerikka oli tukehtua järkytykseensä.

Hän vetäisi raskaasti henkeä ja räpytteli silmiään kiivaasti. Veri alkoi imeytyä puuseinään kun Englanti antoi hänen viimein laskea aseensa.

"Minä… Kuinka -?", Amerikka aloitti, mutta hänen lauseensa jäi kesken molempien ampujien hätkähtäessä oveen paukautetun nyrkin ääntä.

"Pomo? Pomo?"

Englanti kirosi hiljaa, kiskaisi taskustaan kaksi korttia, Englannin ja Amerikan liput, ja heitti ne kylmästi miehen ruumiin päälle.

"Homma hoidettu", Englanti totesi ja lähti kiskomaan edelleen shokissa olevaa amerikkalaista kohti takaovea, "Ja nyt painutaan helvettiin täältä"

* * *

Englannista tuntui kuin Yhdysvaltojen aamu olisi sopeutunut Amerikan mielentilaan. Pilvet peittivät auringon näkyvistä ja taivas oli miedon tuhkan värinen, kuin joku olisi ylhäältä päin tiputtanut pilville mustetta, joka levisi pilvissä pisarasta toiseen.

Amerikan kahvi oli jäähtynyt mukiin aikoja sitten, mutta järkkymättömästi mies piteli kuppia edelleen kädessään, tuijottaen synkästi ulos kaupungin vilinään.

Englanti huokaisi nenänsä kautta ja kaatoi kuumaa vettä teelehtien läpi. Mies kuunteli hiljaisuutta silmät suljettuina ja nosti teekupin huulilleen, lähes polttaen kielensä.

"Helvetti", Englanti suhahti yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa välistä yrittäen olla irvistämättä.

Englanti huomasi inhoavansa hiljaisuutta.

Hän nosti katseensa takaisin amerikkalaiseen, jonka katse oli pysähtynyt jonnekin kadulla. Mies näytti kuitenkin siltä, ettei nähnyt edes eteensä.

Englanti kirosi uudelleen, tällä kertaa kuitenkin mielessään, ja haroi sormiaan epätasaisten hiustensa läpi.

Mistä hän olisi voinut tietää että Amerikka reagoisi niin voimakkaasti jonkun pahaisen rikollisen ampumiseen? Englanti oli tehnyt samaa 15-vuotiaasta lähtien, eikä enää menettänyt yöuniaan suoriuduttuaan kunnialla tehtävänannostaan. Hän ei jäänyt tuijottelemaan kaukaisuuteen ja kelaamaan mielessään kuinka luoti iskeytyisi jonkun kalloon. Tai rintakehään. Tai minnekään muualle.

Englanti heilautteli lusikkaa hajamielisesti lasissaan.

Ehkä hän oli ajan kuluessa muuttunut tunnottomaksi. Hän osasi sulkea mielestään pois sellaiset asiat mitä ei halunnut muistella. Hän osasi olla ajattelematta verta sormissaan käydessään vessassa siistiytymässä. Hän oli oppinut ajattelemaan asetta työvälineenä, kuin kynää tai autonrattia. Hänen kätensä oli aikoja sitten lakannut vapisemasta.

Kulmiensa alta hän vilkaisi jälleen nuoremman pojan profiilia.

Hiljaisuus oli paksua, kuin veitsellä leikattavaa sumua heidän huoneistossaan.

Teemukin sisältö valui viemäriin.

Ehkä hän oli toiminut ajattelemattomasti työntäessään aseen Amerikan käsiin. Hänen olisi varmaan tullut varoittaa pariaan siitä, kertoa paria päivää ennen, että tämän pitäisi laukaista luoti jonkun päähän ja päättää tämän elämä. Toisaalta, se ei varmaan olisi tehnyt asiaa yhtään helpommaksi.

Englanti huomasi vihaavansa hiljaisuutta hetki hetkeltä syvemmin. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat liian nopeita, niissä oli liian monta "ehkä": ä.

Hiljaa hänen mielensä perukoilta työntyi esiin kuva Amerikan hohtavasta hymystä. Hän muisti kuinka mies istui tynnyrin päällä ja pyyhki hikeään harmaaseen pyyheliinaan levittäen likaa vain enemmän. Hän muisti miltä miehen hampaat näyttivät auringonvalossa ja hän muisti mihin kohtaan varjo ja aurinko aiheuttivat hymykuopat.

Hätkähtäen, Englanti tajusi kaipaavansa sitä hymyä. Hän laski tyhjän teemukin pöydälle kasvoillaan häkeltynyt ilme.

Juuri siksi hän oli varmaan valinnut Amerikan kaikkien niiden nuorten joukosta heidän seisoessaan hänen edessään kuin viimeisellä tuomiolla.

Ehkä hän oli tarvinnut jonkun tarjoamaan hänelle ylimääräisiä ranskalaisia hampurilaisateriasta, höpöttämään loputtomasti, jopa lohdullisesti hänen vierellään, saaden hänet uskomaan ettei hän ehkä ollut sittenkään yksin aseensa ja luotiensa kanssa.

Ehkä _hän _tarvitsi Amerikkaa eikä toisinpäin.

Räsähdys ja sirpaleiden kilinä viipaloivat hiljaisuuden moneen osaan, saaden Amerikan pomppaamaan ylös tuoliltaan ja englantilaisen katsahtamaan jalkoihinsa.

Lattia oli peittynyt valkoisiin teemukin sirpaleisiin.

"Englanti?"

Amerikan äänessä oli sanaton kysymys. Englanti kohautti olkapäitään hieman.

"Liian lähellä reunaa."

Hän oli. Aivan liian lähellä.

Välittämättä tippaakaan sirpaleista, hän käveli Amerikan luokse ja tarttui tämän ranteeseen.

"Sinä tarvitset uusia vaatteita", Englanti huomautti tuijottaen Amerikan hämmentynyttä ilmettä, "Et voi kulkea ympäriinsä pukeutuneena armeijapukuun. Sinä tarvitset oikean puvun ja vähän muita vaatteita."

"Mutta -"

"Ja lisäksi tarvitsen uudet lasit", Englanti sanoi näpäyttäen amerikkalaisen silmälasien sankoja.

Sinisilmäinen mies aukaisi suunsa vastalauseeseen, mutta ei saanut sanaakaan suustaan, Englannin mulkaistessa häntä ärtyneesti kulmiensa alta.

Amerikkalainen huokaisi, mutta hänen suupielessään nyki pieni hymy. Vaihtoehtoja ei nähtävästi ollut tarjolla.

* * *

"Meidän pitäisi käydä katsomassa jokin elokuva", Amerikka ilmoitti jauhaen samalla ranskalaista. Englanti tyytyi katsomaan näyteikkunoita hajamielisesti ja olemaan tyytyväinen itseensä, kun oli saanut Amerikan puhekyvyn palaamaan. Siihen ei sittenkään ollut tarvittu paljoa, lyhyt taputus olalle ja käynti McDonaldissa olivat riittäneet mainiosti.

"Kuinka niin?"

"Amerikassa on loistavia elokuvia", hän ilmoitti puhkuen ylpeyttä, "Kunnon toimintaa ja draamaa."

"Toisin sanoen erikoistehosteita ja juonetonta aseilla ammuskelua", englantilaisen tuhahti ja rypisti paksuja kulmakarvojaan, "Englantilaisissa elokuvissa on sentään käytetty aivoja."

"Eh, mutta nehän ovat aivan liian monimutkaisia! Ja komediat aivan hirveitä, en tajua mikä brittejä niissä naurattaa. Englantilaisilla on muutenkin kummallinen huumorintaju."

Vanhempi mies tunsi kasvojensa punastuvan kiukusta.

"Brittikomedioissa ei ole mitään kummalista! Amerikkalaisten aivot vain ovat täynnä hampurilaisia eivätkä he tajua mitään!"

Amerikan suu mutristui ranskalaisenpuolikkaan ympärillä.

"Amerikassa on sentään hyvää ruokaa. Englantilainen ruoka pitäisi lisätä hengenvaarallisten aineiden listalle!"

"Englantilainen ruoka on sentään helvetin paljon parempaa kuin -..."

Englanti pysähtyi tajutessaan, ettei Amerikka enää kävellytkään hänen vierellään. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti sivuilleen ja pyörähti ympäri juuri sopivasti nähdäkseen ranskalaisen tippuvan tämän puoliksi avonaisesta suusta.

Hän rypisti kulmiaan ja käveli nuoremman miehen vierelle katsoen näyteikkunaa, johon Amerikan silmät olivat liimautuneet. Hän löysi itsensä katselemasta lasin läpi vanhaa, mutta hyväkuntoista lentäjäntakkia. Hän vilkaisi Amerikkaa, takkia ja sitten taas Amerikkaa.

"Et voi olla tosissasi."

Mies nyökkäsi ja nuolaisi huuliltaan ranskalaisen jättämän suolan.

"Mutta miksi hitossa -...", Englanti aloitti, mutta ei saanut lausetta loppuun. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja pudisteli päätään nuoremman miehen myydylle ilmeelle.

Siinä samassa Amerikka tarttui hänen kyynärvarteensa ja raahasi perässään kauppaan välittämättä Englannin äksyistä vastalauseista.

"Huomenta herroille!", tiskin takana istuskeleva mies sanoi ja nyökkäsi molemmille. Amerikka virnisti koko hammasrivistöllään takaisin.

"Hyvää huomenta! Saisinko kokeilla tuota takkia?"

Amerikka viittasi kohti näyteikkunan mallinukkea, joka tuntui magneetin lailla vetävän häntä puoleensa. Harmaahiuksinen mies kohotti kulmiaan ja nyökkäsi raavittuaan ensin päälakeaan mietteliäästi.

"Kyllä se sopii. Peilin löydät tuosta vaatehyllyn takaa."

Amerikka nyökytteli päätään innokkaasti ja meni irrottamaan unelmatakkiaan mallinuken päältä.

* * *

Englanti katseli Amerikan selkää arvioivasti, eikä voinut väittää vastaan kun tämä kääntyili peilin edessä ja kehui takkia. Se todellakin puki miestä ja soveltui loistavasti tämän maskuliinisiin piirteisiin. Englantilainen tunsi veren pakkautuvan poskilleen hänen katsellessaan pariaan tarkemmin. Takki oli oikeaa nahkaa ja selkään kirjailtu suurin numeroin "50", joka luultavasti viittasi Amerikan osavaltioihin. Ja niin, takki _todellakin _puki Amerikkaa.

Amerikka ei näyttänyt välittävän, tai yleensäkään huomaavan Englantia, vaan pyörähteli innokkaasti peilin edessä hymyillen sitä 100 watin hymyä, joka aiheutti Englannin järkeville ajatuksille ketjukolareita.

"Miltä minä näytän?", Amerikka hihkaisi ja kumartui sitten Englannin puoleen. Brittimies risti jalkansa ja rypisti kulmakarvojaan nähdessään vilaukselta takin hintalapun.

"Onko sinulla edes varaa tuohon?"

Amerikka räpäytti silmiään, tarttui takinhelmassa roikkuvaan hintalappuun ja pyöräytti sen näppärästi sormissaan oikein päin. Hänen ilmeensä näytti venähtävän. Englanti kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi.

"Näytät siltä kuin olisit saanut naamahalvauksen."

"Ei sellaista halvausta ole olemassakaan", Amerikka mutisi synkästi ja alkoi kiskoa takkia pois päältään.

Englannin kulmakarvat loikkasivat jälleen ylöspäin.

"Etkö aiokaan ostaa sitä?"

"Ei minulla ole tähän varaa. Laitan sen vaikka varaukseen ja maksan sitten kun meille tulee palkka."

Amerikka oli jo laskemassa takkia penkille kun Englanti tarttui tätä käsivarresta. Nuorempi mies vilkaisi hämmentyneenä pariaan.

"Kuule", Englanti mutisi ja käänsi katseensa muualle kasvot punottaen, "Jos minä maksan sen, niin lupaatko lakata mököttämästä?"

Nuoremman miehen suu aukeni hitaasti. Hän aukoi suutaan muutaman kerran ennen kuin sai muodostettua järkeviä lauseita.

"Sinä... Oletko tosissasi?"

"Näytänkö siltä, että pilailen?"

"Tuota... et?"

"Hyvä. Nyt mennään ostamaan se takki että päästään joskus takaisin hotelliin."

* * *

Amerikka oli yhtä hymyä heidän käydessään ostamassa hänelle myös uudet silmälasit, tällä kertaa Amerikan pyynnöstä hengettömät, joka jollain kierolla Englannin huumorintajulla sopi kuvaan loistavasti. Hän ei tosin huomauttanut asiasta parilleen.

Päivä oli kirkastunut huomattavasti aamusta, jolloin taivas oli ollut synkkien pilvien peitossa. Pilvet olivat kadonneet näkymättömiin ja aurinko oli alkanut paistaa, tuoden mukanaan kuumuuden. Kun Englanti oli asiasta johtuen alkanut muuttua tavallista ärtyneemmäksi, Amerikka oli raahannut tämän kädestä pitäen läheiseen kahvilaan.

Englanti siirteli mansikkasorbettiaan pitkin kuppinsa pohjaa ja mulkoili vähän väliä ympärilleen kuin yrittäen etsiä kohdetta johon suunnata ärtymyksensä.

"Olet tosiaan britti", Amerikka sanoi häkeltyneenä ja sai Englannin lusikan pyörittelyn loppumaan kuin seinään. Hän oli melkein odottanut että Englannista oli tullut "Englanti" juuri sen takia, ettei hän ollut britti. Jo se, että tiesi mistä maasta toinen tuli saattoi olla vaarallinen tieto. Toisaalta tieto ei tullut minään järkytyksenä hänelle. Hänestä itsestäänkin oli tullut "Amerikka", koska hän sattui tulemaan Amerikasta ja oli pyytänyt nimeä itselleen. Ristiriidassa oli ainoastaan hänen kaksoisveljensä Matthew, joka oli saanut nimekseen "Canada", mutta oli Alfredin tavoin syntynyt Amerikassa.

"Mikä saa sinut kuvittelemaan niin?", Englanti kysyi ja Amerikka nosti katseensa lusikka edelleen suupielessään.

Englannin kasvot olivat ilmeettömät kuin patsaalla ja Amerikka tunsi hermostuksen leviävän kehoonsa.

"No ei sitä nyt voi olla huomaamattakaan. Aksentti ja kulmakarvat kertovat ihan tarpeeksi."

Amerikka hymyili, mutta hänen hymynsä muuttui pian virneeksi.

"Ja sinä vihaat aurinkoa. Minun tietääkseni missään ei sada niin paljon kuin Englannissa."

"Amazonissa sataa paljon enemmän."

Amerikka tuijotti ja Englanti huokaisi raskaasti. Hänen hartiansa näyttivät lysähtävän kasaan kun hän palasi aiheeseen.

"Okei. Kyllä. Olen britti, mitä siitä?"

Miehen ääni kuulosti niin puolustelevalta, että Amerikka ei voinut estää kulmiaan kohoamasta hieman.

"No ei siinä tietenkään mitään huonoa ole. Kunhan vain ihmettelin, kun en oikein tiedä sinusta paljon mitään. Tosi turhauttavaa olla jonkun kanssa, kun ei tiedä mistä puhua, tiesitkö?"

"Tiesitkö, että olet joskus varsinainen maanvaiva."

"En voi olla maanvaiva! Minä _olen _maa."

"Ja olet myös ihan helvetin ärsyttävä."

Amerikka mutristi huuliaan tyytymättömänä.

"Mutta Englant -"

Brittimies läimäytti kätensä Amerikan suun päälle ja sai tämän kiskaisemaan päänsä refleksin omaisesti taaksepäin.

"Mitä sinä oikein lätkit?"

Englanti mulkaisi häntä tuimasti.

"Älä huutele tuollaista keskellä ravintolaa, pahvi!"

"No miksi minun pitäisi sinua sitten kutsua?" Amerikka älähti. Todellisuudessa hän oli helpottunut, sillä hän oli melkein odottanut Englannin läimäisevän häntä poskelle. Eikä Amerikalla ollut hajuakaan miksi.

"En minä tiedä!" Englanti murahti ja risti kätensä rintakehälleen, "Keksi vaikka minulle joku nimi!"

Amerikan kasvot kirkastuivat ja Englanti nojasi varautuneesti taaksepäin.

"Selvä sitten, minun nimeni on Alfred F. Jones ja -"

"Ei oikeita nimiä, ääliö!"

"Mistä sinä tiesit minun oikean nimeni?"

Vaaleahiuksinen mies vaikeni hetkeksi näyttäen vaivaantuneelta ja selvitti kurkkuaan.

"K - kuten sanoin, emme me voi käyttää oikeita nimiämme..."

"Sinä yrität taas väistellä aihetta!"

Oli Englannin vuoro mutristaa suutaan. Amerikkalainen huokaisi ja yritti rauhoittaa itseään.

"Selvä, sinä tiedät nyt nimeni. Mikä sinun nimesi on?"

Englanti pysyi jääräpäisesti hiljaa.

"Mikä. Sinun. Nimesi. On?", Amerikka tavasi hitaasti kuin olisi olettanut Englannin olevan vähäjärkinen. Brittimies puri hampaansa tiukasti yhteen.

"Minun nimeni ei kuulu sinulle pätkän vertaa eikä -"

"Selvä sitten, Iggy."

"Anteeksi kuinka?", Englanti sanoi ja hänen äänensä muuttui vihaiseksi sähähdykseksi.

"Iggy! Se sopii tuohon nyrpeään ilmeeseesi loistavasti!"

Englanti huokaisi raskaasti ja sulki nuoremman miehen puheen päänsä ulkopuolelle, kun tämä jatkoi selostustaan Englannin uudesta lempinimestä.

Englanti tuijotti sorbettiaan.

Hänellä oli huono tunne tästä paikasta. Yleensä Englanti ei kuljeskellut pitkin kaupunkia, ja jos hän halusi mennä kahvilaan, hänellä olisi luultavasti jokin tärkeä tapaaminen siellä ja hän olisi päivystänyt kahvilan turvallisuutta vähintään viikon. "Yleensä" oli ehkä väärä sana. Hän ei _koskaan_ kuljeksinut pitkin katuja katselemassa vaatteita tai syömässä sorbettia.

Englanti nosti katseensa vierestään kulkevaan tarjoilijaan ja tuijotti tämän selkämystä tarkasta. Hän jähmettyi aloilleen, mutta kielsi itseään panikoimasta. Hän tunnisti nuo ruskeat hiukset missä vain. Ohi kulkenut mies oli taatusti ollut Liettua.

"Amerikka", Englanti suhahti kipakasti ja hänen pupillinsa supistuivat aavistuksen, "Meidän täytyy lähteä täältä. Heti."

"Eh?" Amerikka nosti katseensa hämmentyneenä, "Mutta minun jäätelöni -"

Amerikka ei kerinnyt kuin nähdä Englannin kiepsahtavan sivuun kun ase laukesi. Kukkavaasi heidän pöytänsä lähellä räjähti tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi.

Koska he istuivat täpötäydessä kahvilassa, syntyi ihmismassalle tyypillinen efekti. Kaikki seisoivat äänettömästi paikoillaan pari sekuntia ja alkoivat sitten kirkua yhteen ääneen.

Pöydät kaatuivat hysteeristen ihmisten juostessa kohti ovia. Joku pyörtyi ja tämän omaiset alkoivat hätäisesti huutaa apua, eikä valtavan lautaspinon särkymisen ääni helpottanut asiaa yhtään.

Amerikka syöksyi Englannin perässä lattialle ja he lähtivät ryömimään kohti kahvilan käytöstä poistettua takaovea. Amerikka tunsi itsensä naurettavaksi kontatessaan hienon pöydän alitse ja joutui pysähtymään pöytäliinan hapsujen takertuessa hänen silmälaseihinsa. Englannilla ei kuulunut menevän yhtään paremmin. Amerikka pystyi kuulemaan parinsa äänekkään kiroamisen jopa kaiken hälyn yli. Hänen huulilleen muodostui virnistys, mutta se hyytyi aseen lauetessa uudelleen ja Englannin kirotessa entistä raskaammin.

"Perhanan venäläinen sekopää!" Englannin kirjaimellisesti muristessa heidän viimein päästyä pois pöytien alta. Englanti kiskoi amerikkalaisen olkapäästä ylös ja kun tämäkin oli viimein päässyt taas tasapainoon, Amerikka uskaltautui vilkaisemaan olkansa yli.

Valtavan kokoinen venäläinen oli tulossa väkijoukkoa vastavirtaan, ja aina kun joku sattui hänen tielleen, tämä tyrkkäsi sen tunteettomasti syrjään. Mies nosti aseensa ja tähtäsi suoraan Englannin selkään.

Miehen huonoksi - ja Englannin hyväksi onneksi joku vanhempi mieshenkilö kuitenkin kompastui ja tönäisi tämän käden juuri ajoissa syrjään. Luoti iskeytyi pöytään ja siitä läpi.

Amerikka ei tuhlannut enempää aikaa, vaan kääntyi taas katsomaan eteensä ja heittäytyi Englannin mukana ulos lasiovesta, joka pamahti pian heidän takanaan kiinni. Ilma pakeni Englannin keuhkoista nuoremman miehen kaatuessa hänen selkänsä päälle.

"Miksi minusta tuntuu", Englanti murahti tympääntyneenä kun hän ja Amerikka kiepsahtivat kauemmas ovesta ja lähtivät sitten pinkomaan pitkin täpötäyttä katua, "Että pakenemme aina takaovesta."

Lasiovi jossain heidän takanaan räsähti rikki, kun sen läpi iskeytyi liuta hyvin ammuttuja luoteja, joskin muutamaa sekuntia liian myöhään. Amerikka ja Englanti olivat jo turvassa kulman takana.

Vasta juostuaan muutaman korttelin päähän suuressa ihmisvilinässä ja poliisiautojen huristettua heidän ohitseen, kaksikko hidasti viimein vauhtiaan.

Amerikka ei ollut saanut sanaa suustaan koko juoksun aikana, mutta näytti viimein löytävän puhekykynsä. Ääni tuli ulos parahduksena.

"Hän yritti tappaa sinut!"

"Jaa, no... Sitä on tosiaan ollut liikkeellä", Englanti myönsi synkästi.

Amerikka ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Mihin hittoon hän olikaan itsensä sotkenut?


	5. Chapter 3

**3. luku**_, jossa astutaan sisään Saatanan ovesta_

* * *

Amerikka tunsi korviensa iskeytyvät lukkoon lentokoneen kärjen noustessa tasaisesti osoittamaan kohti taivasta ja pyörien irrottautuessa turvallisesta maankamarasta. Hän nielaisi ja sätti itseään siitä ettei ollut muistanut varata purkkaa mukaansa. Tai edes kuulokkeita. Hänen korvillaan oli paha tapa lukkiutua ilkeästi aina nousun ja laskun aikana, mutta muuten hän nautti lentämisestä täysin rinnoin.

Amerikka tunsi mielensä synkkenevän heti kun hän ajatteli kaikkia niitä tavaraoita, jotka hän oli joutunut jättämään heidän asuntoonsa.

_Kun hän ja Englanti olivat pinkoneet takaisin talolle, brittimies oli käskenyt häntä kasaamaan kaikki elintärkeät tavaransa ja ryhtynyt itse hommiin näyttäen jopa tavallista ärtyneemmältä. Ei sillä, että se olisi eronnut paljon hänen normaalista ilmeestään. _

_Hän oli naputellut puhelintaan äkäisenä ja painanut sen tiukasti korvaansa vasten, toinen käsi lantiolla. _

_Ensimmäisen puhelun Englanti hoiti ammattimaisen tyylikkäästi selittäen tilanteensa jollekkulle. Amerikka ryhtyi vastahakoisesti pakkaamaan tavaroitaan ja seurasi puolella korvalla kuinka Englanin ääni kohosi ja ääni muuttui kipakammaksi._

_"Onko se aivan välttämätöntä? ...no perhana, selvä, selvä... Ymmärrän."_

_Kun Englanti lopulta painoi luurin kiinni, hän kirosi raskaasti ja sulki silmänsä. Amerikkalainen saattoi melkein kuulla hänen laskevan hitaasti kymmeneen. _

_Seuraavan kerran hänen nostaessaan luurin, Amerikka pelkäsi miehen musertavan kännykän nyrkkiinsä, niin kovaa hän näppäimiä paineli. Kun joku viimein vastasi puhelimen toisessa päässä, Englannin suusta karkasi pitkä litania solvauksia ja tämä kirosi muutaman kerran. Amerikkalainen kuunteli järkyttyneenä kuinka Englanti livautti haukkumanimien sekaan sanattoman kysymyksen siitä, pääsisivätkö he Englannin puhekumppanin luo "evakkoon", kuten britti asian synkeästi ilmaisi. Lopulta asia näytti selkenevän ja karjaistuaan viimeisen solvauksen puhelimelleen hän napsautti sen kiinni hyvästejä sanomatta ja tunki puhelimen syvälle taskunsa pohjalle._

_Englanti oli jysäyttänyt salkun auki ja ruvennut viskomaan siihen vaateita, kannettavan tietokoneensa, sen tosin hieman hällävaraisemmin, ja Amerikka näki myös hammasharjan ja sukkien lentävän matkalaukun syvyyksiin laajassa kaaressa._

_Kun brittimies oli vilkaissut häntä olkansa yli, Ameikka keskittyi nopeasti tunkemaan boksereita laukkuunsa._

"Et viitsisi selittää mistä tässä on kysymys", Amerikka sanoi tiukasti palattuaan nykyhetkeen ja kääntyi katsomaan pariaan kulmiensa alta. Vanhempi mies oli nojautunut lentokoneen penkkiin ja tuijotti mietteliäästi eteensä, vaivautumatta katsomaan häntä.

Englanti näytti hetken siltä, kuin ei aikoisi sanoa halaistua sanaa koko asiasta, mutta huomattuaan Amerikan juron ilmeen hän oli purrut huultaan ja ollut hetken hiljaa.

"Minä... mitä sinä haluat tietää?", hän kysyi lopulta. Mies ei tiennyt mistä aloittaa selittämisen. Hänen vihreät silmänsä harhailivat vastapäisen penkin kuvioinnissa.

"No ehkäpä minä haluan tietää miksi helvetissä se venäläinen aikoi ampua luodin selkärankaasi? Tai ehkä minä haluaisin tietää ajoissa, jos minun pitää olla varoivainen salamuurhaajien takia?", Amerikan ääni kohosi kun hän tunsi vihan puristavan tiukan solmun vatsaansa, "Ehkä minä haluaisin tietää kuka helvetti sinä olet! Tai mitä ajattelet! Englanti..."

Amerikan ilme valahti hieman ja hänen ilmeensä muuttui epätoivoiseksi.

"Minä en tiedä _mitään._"

Englanti veti henkeä ja päästi sen hitaasti ulos. Hänen olisi todella... Ehkä ei ollut ihan viisasta piilotella _kaikkea._ Amerikkalaiselle tiedot voisivat olla hyödyksi tulevaisuudessa jos Englanti joutuisi kiperään tilanteeseen. Ja amerikkalainen näytti muutenkin niin surkealta, että Englanti tunsi heltyvänsä pojan anovan katseen alla. Hemmetin sinisilmäinen poika. Ja Englannilla oli aina ollut heikko kohta lapsia kohtaan.

"Kyllä minä aion kertoa sinulle", Englanti tunnusti hitaasti, "Mutta en vain ajatellut tehdä sitä... ihan vielä... Mutta kai minun täytyy", hän lisäsi kiireesti huomatessaan Amerikan kasvojen synkkenevän suunnilleen yhtä nopeasti kuin myrskypilvi.

"En vain tiedä mistä aloittaa."

Englanti pyöritteli hetken hihaansa sormissaan yrittäen koota ajatuksiaan.

"Sinä tiedät mikä Hetalia on. Me olemme... kuinka sen sanoisi? 'Epävirallisesti laillisia'."

Hänen suunsa nyki hieman sanan kohdalla.

"Mutta sitten on tietysti niitä jotka eivät ole ollenkaan laillisia, edes epävirallisesti. Hetalian kasvaessa yhä vahvemmaksi osa alamaailman ihmisistä alkoi huolestua itsensä takia. Joten perustettiin... perustettiin järjestö nimeltä 'Soviet'."

Englanti liikahti epämukavan näköisenä ja pyyhkäisi epätasaisia etuhiuksiaan pois silmiltään. Hän piti katseensa tiukasti käsissään, mutta Amerikka tuijotti pariaan tiiviisti ja näytti ahmivan jokaisen tiedonmurun, joka Englannilta irtosi.

"Sovietiin liittyi ihmisiä joilla on jotain kaunoja jotakuta kohtaan Hetalissa. Tai jonka tutun tai ystävän, jopa perheenjäsenen joku meidän osastoltamme oli tappanut."

Tässä vaiheessa Englanti oli viitannut lentoemännältä lasin giniä ja madaltanut ääntään. Amerikka kiitti onneaan, että hän ja Englanti matkustivat ykkösluokassa ja saivat siksi olla täysin kaksin. Muuten hänelle ei olisi luultavasti herunut tiedon muruakaan.

"Joku jolla on kaunoja haluaa tappaa sinut?", Amerikka kysyi hieman hämmentyneenä. Englanti oli rauhallinen, mutta näytti silti valuvan vähän alemmas penkillään.

"Ei joku vaan 'jotka'. Koko hemmetin järjestö haluaa minut hengiltä jos totuudenmukaisia ollaan. Minä vähän niin kuin...", Englanti mutristi huuliaan hieman, "Minä vähän niin kuin tuhosin koko heidän päätukikohtansa."

Amerikan silmät pyöristyivät lasien takana.

"'Vähän niin kuin'?"

"...no aika lailla maan tasalle."

Englanti kiitti lentoemäntää hiljaa ja pyöritteli lasia kädessään, ennen kuin siemaisi siitä hieman. Amerikka pyöritteli kuulemaansa päässään.

"Kuinka moni kuoli?"

Englanti vilkaisi häntä nopeasti. Hänen ilmeensä oli synkeä.

"Aika moni. Muttei tarpeeksi moni. He ovat sentään yhtä eliittijoukkoa kuin me, koulutuksineen kaikkineen. Salamurhaajia, freelancereitä, huumekauppiaita, kaikkea mitä vain kuvitella saatat, ei heitä ole niin helppo saada hengiltä." Englannin ääni oli äkäinen.

"Mutta entä se venäläinen sitten?", Amerikka kysyi ja katseli miehen lasissa uiskentelevaa jääpalaa.

"Sen lisäksi että hän on venäläinen, häntä kutsutaan itse 'Venäjäksi'. Muistat varmaan Suomen käden? Venäjä siinä oli asialla, mutta täytyy kyllä myöntää että Suomi piti pintansa... Mutta siis, Venäjä on iso kiho siinä organisaatiossa. Mieti nyt, onhan Venäjä sentään maailman suurin maa."

Amerikan ilme kirkastui äkkiä.

"Sehän tarkoittaa että minä olen supervalta!"

Englanti tuhahti lasiinsa ja laski sen sitten pöydälle.

"Älä anna sen nousta päähäsi. Sinä olet vielä tuiki tuntematon Sovietin piireissä ja parempi niin", Englanti murahti ja risti sormensa, "Tai ei sittenkään. Sana siitä, että minulla on uusi pari leviää taatusti."

Nuorempi mies nielaisi ja räpäytti silmiään.

"Ja nytkö minutkin halutaan tappaa?"

Silloin Englannin suupielet kaartuivat ylöspäin ja hän käänsi silmiään sen verran, että saattoi tuijottaa poikaa silmäkulmastaan. Hänen virneensä levisi irvistykseksi.

"Tervetuloa Hetalian arkeen. Olkoon onni puolellasi."

"Minä olen sankari", Amerikka totesi uhmakkaasti, "En tarvitse onnea."

Englanti päästi soinnittoman naurahduksen.

"Ihan kuinka vain haluat, Amerikka. Ihan kuinka vain haluat."

* * *

Amerikka ei voinut kuin ihmetellä mitä he tekivät Pariisissa.

Ei sillä että hän olisi valittanut, maisemat olivat todella kauniit. Kaupunki oli kohtuullisen siisti ja huokui elämää, jonka kaltaista pienemmät kaupungit eivät tarjonneet. Ihmisiä kulki joka suuntaan ja Seine virtasi hiljaisena siltojen alitse kuljettaen mukanaan turistilaivoja, jotka oli maalattu kauniin punaisiksi. Talot olivat vanhoja ja niissä oli upeat yksityiskohdat, eikä Amerikka voinut kuin ajatella että niiden täytyi pitää sisällään jonkun kokonainen elämäntyö.

Hän ei voinut kuitenkaan täysin iloita näkemästään, sillä kuin vastakaikuna upeille taloille, niitä vasten nojasi kodittomia ihmisiä. Taksin ikkunasta Amerikka saattoi erottaa kodittoman paljaat, liasta mustuneet jalkapohjat ja lysähtäneet hartiat. Hän käänsi pikaisesti katseensa takaisin taloihin heidän ajaessaan ohitse.

* * *

"Olemme perillä", Englanti ilmoitti ja pysähtyi niin, että Amerikka melkein jysähti vasten hänen selkäänsä.

"Perillä missä?"

Englanti huitaisi ympärilleen kuin pyyhkäistäkseen pois parinsa kysymyksen. Samalla hän irvisti näyttäen siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt puhua ja niellä sitruunaa yhtä aikaa.

"Ranskan luona."

Amerikan korvissa, Englannin suusta tulleena 'Ranska', kuulosti suunnilleen samalta kuin 'homeinen voileipä'. Aivan yhtä houkuttelevalta.

"Tämä on Ranskan ja Canadan asunto. Muistat varmaan Canadan. Hän on..."

"Kyllä minä tiedän kuka Canada on!", Amerikka sanoi äkkiä kiihtyneenä ja sai Englannin astumaan askeleen kauemmas.

"Hän on minun-..."

"VELI!"

Ovi paukahti auki ja Englanti ehti nähdä ohitseen vilahtavan vaalean hiuspehkon ja kiepsahti ympäri. Hän katsoi leuka kohti katua tippuneena, kuinka Canada kiersi käsivartensa Amerikan kaulan ympäri tämän kieputtaessa kanadalaista ympäri katua. Miesten nauru sai muutaman kadullakulkijan kääntämään huvittuneena päätään, mutta kaksikko ei jaksanut välittää.

Vasta nyt Englanti tajusi kuinka paljon miehet muistuttivat toisiaan. Molemmilla oli silmälasit ja vaalea tukka, eikä pituuseroakaan ollut paljoa, Canadan voittaessa veljensä vain muutamalla sentillä. Kanadalaisen hiukset tosin olivat hieman punertavammat ja silmät muistuttivat taivaansinisen sijaan sinisen ja violetin yhdistelmää. Myös kasvonpiirteissä Englanti näki erilaisuuksia, nyt kun hänellä oli jotain mihin verrata.

Jostain syystä Englanti oli täysin unohtanut miltä kanadalainen yleensäkään näytti. Tosiasiassa, hän ei muistanut huomanneensa miehen olemassaoloa ennen kuin hän oli nähnyt Canadan seisomassa ranskalaisen vieressä.

Josta puheenollen...

Englanti värähti ja vilkaisi olkansa yli. Juro ilme maalautui hänen kasvoilleen hänen nähdessään ranskalaisen nojaavan huolettomasti ovenkarmiin.

"Taas ongelmissa, _mon cherie? _Sinä se et koskaan opi."

Englanti naurahti kuivasti ja jätti vastaamatta miehen sanattomaan kysymykseen. Hän tyytyi kohauttamaan hartioitaan ja vaihtamaan aihetta.

"En tiennyt, että Canada ja Amerikka olivat veljeksiä."

"Itse asiassa kaksosia", Ranska sanoi hymyillen leveästi, kun nuoremmat miehet viimein kävelivät heidän luokseen. Canada hymyili hieman nolona Englannille ja Ranskalle, samalla kun Amerikka hänen vierellään oli yhtä virnettä.

"Näköjään tunnette toisenne", Englanti sanoi kuivasti ja hänen teki mieli suojata silmiään Amerikan häikäisevältä hymyltä.

"Jaa, niin kai voisi sanoa."

Kaksoset vilkaisivat toisiaan hymyillen, Amerikka vilpittömän valoisasti ja Canada hieman lempeämmin. Siinä samassa Ranska käveli talonsa ovelta kulkevat muutaman rappuset alas ja tarttui Amerikan käteen, suudelleen pehmeästi hänen kämmenselkäänsä.

"On mukava tavata, _l'Amerique. _Toivottavasti olet viihtynyt rakkaan Englantimme kanssa."

Ranskalainen vilkaisi Englannin tuikeaa ilmettä olkansa yli.

"Ah, älä vastaakkaan kysymykseeni. Voisimme loukata häntä", Ranska sanoi hymyillen maireasti samalla kun brittimiehen kasvot muuttuivat punaisiksi kiukusta.

Amerikka nielaisi. Hän oli puhunut Ranskalle vaivaiset kymmenen sekuntia ja tämä oli jo onnistunut ujuttamaan puheeseensa jotain mikä loukkasi Englantia.

"Minä olen kyllä viihtynyt Englannin kanssa", Amerikka sanoi hieman hämmentyneenä ja samalla yllätti itsensä tuntemasta vastustamatonsa halua puollustaa pariaan. Vihasi Ranska Englantia kuinka paljon tahansa, amerikkalainen ei silti hyväksynyt toisten haukkumista, oli se sitten suoraa tai epäsuoraa. Ja tietysti hänen tuli suojella Englantia! Hän oli sentään tämän ainoa pari!

Ranska naamioi hämmästyneen ilmeensä pehmeän hymyn taakse, muttei näyttänyt silti vakuuttuneelta. Englanti oli jo aukaissut suunsa vastalauseeseen Ranskan kierolle kommentille, mutta sanat olivat takertuneet hänen kitalakeensa. Samassa englantilaisen kasvot värjäytyivät kirkkaan punaisiksi, mikä sai Ranskan suun leviämään valtavaan virneeseen.

"Vai olet sinä _viihtynyt _hänen seurassaan", mies sanoi kuulostaen yhtä aikaa kiinnostuneelta ja mairealta.

Amerikka rypisti kulmiaan, tajuamatta mitä ranskalainen ajoi takaa ja nyökkäsi epävarmana.

"...mitä jos menisimme sisälle?", Canada ehdotti yllättäen saaden Englannin säpsähtämään. Hän ei ollut edes huomannut miehen ilmestymistä hänen viereensä.

"Loistava ajatus, _mon cherie_", Ranska hymyili parilleen ja tuuppasi Amerikkaa kevyesti kohti oviaukkoa, "Vieraat ensin, poika kulta."

Mies kohautti olkiaan ja lähti sitten veljensä perässä sisälle taloon. Ranskalainen käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja ohjasi myös Englannin sisään.

"Osaan kyllä kävellä itsekkin!"

Harmikseen Englanti sattui tiuskaistessaan katsomaan Ranskaa silmäkulmastaan ja oli törmätä ovenkarmiin.

"Saatanan ovi!"

Ranska näytti hivenen loukkaantuneelta.

"Ei se ole Saatanan, vaan minun oveni."

Englanti tuhahti paljonpuhuvasti.

"En todellakaan näe paljon eroa niiden välillä."

* * *

Kaksosten herätessä seuraavana aamuna Ranska ja Englanti olivat molemmat lähteneet omille teilleen, jättäen pareilleen vain lyhyen kirjelapun. Molemmilla oli ilmeisesti omia asioita hoidettavinaan.

Amerikka ja Canada eivät laittaneet lainkaan pahakseen, sillä oltuaan erossa toisistaan viimeiset kolme ja puoli kuukautta heillä oli paljon asioita keskusteltavana. Ainoana huonona puolena oli, ettei kumpikaan halunnut puhua ikävistä asioista nyt kun he viimein saivat olla hetken keskenään. He tyytyivät pelaamaan videopelejä (Amerikka hävisi vain jääkiekkopelissä) ja tekemään yhdessä ruokaa, aivan kuten silloin kun he olivat viettäneet "normaalia" elämää. Kumpikin väisti taitavasti synkempiä aiheita kuten heidän työnsä.

Amerikan harmiksi päivä hujahti liian nopeasti ohi.

Illalla, kun hän kuivasi suihkun jäljiltä kosteita hiuksiaan Canadan lainaamaan pyyhkeeseen, hän vilkaisi ympärilleen ihmetellen mihin hänen veljensä oli kadonnut. Hetkin etsittyään hän näki tämän seisovan parvekkeella nojaten kaiteeseen ja sen enempää ajattelematta Amerikka avasi parvekkeen oven ja käveli tämän vierelle.

Hänen silmänsä laajenivat lasien takana kun hän näki tupakan veljensä kädessä.

"En tiennyt että poltat", hän kuiskasi hiljaa saaden Canadan vilkaisemaan häntä sivuttain. Amerikka yritti pitää solvaukset sisällään, mutta hänen äänensä kavalsi moitteen. Hän katsoi synkästi veljensä sormissa keikkuvaa savuketta.

"Tämä työ aiheuttaa minulle huonoja tapoja", Canada myönsi syyllisen kuuloisena, "Stressaan liikaa nykyään."

Amerikka liikahti ja vaihtoi painoaan jalalta toiselle. Hän ei pitänyt tästä aiheesta. Parvekkeen laatat olivat kovia hänen sukkiensa peittämien varpaidensa alla.

"Englantikin polttaa joskus", Amerikka myönsi viimein ja kohautti jäykästi harteitaan, "Olen aika lailla tottunut siihen."

Kanadalainen nyökkäsi ja imaisi savukettaan. Amerikka tälle irvisti pahasti.

"Mutta", hän jatkoi tiukasti, nappasi savukkeen veljensä kädestä ja tumppasi sen tuhkakuppiin, "Se ei silti tarkoita että hyväksyisin sen sinulta."

Canada näytti ensin hieman loukkaantuneelta, mutta hetken kuluttua hänen kasvonsa sulivat hitaaseen hymyyn.

"On hyvä nähdä sinua, Al."

Amerikkalainen hätkähti kuulessaan oman lempinimensä. Luoja, siitä oli kauan kun hän oli viimeksi kuullut sen. Jopa vastoin omaa tahtoaan hänen hartiansa rentoutuivat ja hän kääntyi katsomaan veljensä siluettia kaupungin valoja vasten.

"Kuin myös, Matt."

He hymyilivät toisilleen ja kääntyivät yksissä tuumin katsomaan alas kaupunkiin. Tuuli pörrötti vaaleita hiuspehkoja saaden heidän hymynsä muuttumaan hivenen haikeammiksi.

"Onko hän hyvä sinulle?", Amerikka kysyi yhtäkkiä, huoli kuultaen hänen äänestään.

"On. Ranska on hyvä opettaja", Canada sanoi rauhoittavasti, tietäen tarkalleen mitä Amerikka tarkoitti epämääräisellä kysymyksellään.

"Hänellä on omat... persoonalliset piirteensä", hän jatkoi ja hänen hymynsä nyki hieman näin sanoessaan, "Mutta hän on hyvä ihminen. Parempi kuin voisi aluksi kuvitella."

Amerikan huulilta karkasi helpottunut huokaus.

"Hyvä. En olisi tiennyt mitä tehdä jos... jos hän ei olisi ollut sopiva ihminen sinulle. Me saamme viettää kuitenkin suurimman osan elämästämme heidän kanssaan, sinä Ranskan ja minä Englannin seurassa."

Canada vilkaisi miestä rypistyneiden kulmakarvojensa alitse. Hänestä tuntui kuin veli olisi kasvanut muutamassa kuukaudessa henkisesti enemmän kuin koko ikänsä aikana. Hän tunsi itsensä hieman ulkopuoliseksi, mutta heitti ajatuksen pian jonnekin tietoisuutensa perälle.

"Entä Englanti?" Canada kysyi ja nousi seisomaan suorana, kun taas Amerikka nojautui kylmään kaiteeseen.

"Olen kuullut hänestä ainoastaan... huonoja asioita."

Amerikka hätkähti ja hänen kasvoilleen nousi ärsyyntynyt ilme.

"Englanti on mahtava", hän totesi jälleen omaksi yllätyksekseen ja samassa hänen kasvonsa repesivät hymyyn.

"Onhan hän vaativa ja kärttyinen ja pomotteleva ja hänen kokkauksillaan voisi myrkyttää kokonaisen kansakunnan, mutta silti..."

Amerikka hymyili lempeästi tuijottaen alas kadulle.

"Hän on hyvä ihminen. Tiedätkö, vähän kuin kananmuna!"

Canada tyrskähti ja naamioi naurunsa yskänpuuskaksi. Amerikka ei näyttänyt huomaavan mitään, vaan jatkoi selittämistään.

"Tosi kova päältä, mutta pehmeä sisältä. Tai no...", Amerikka rypisti kulmakarvojaan ja hänen intonsa laimeni hieman, "Ainakin uskon niin. En ole vielä päässyt murtamaan sitä suojakuorta."

Canada nyökkäsi hiemaan vaiteliaasti ja laski kätensä jälleen viileää kaidetta vasten. Hänen kämmenensä hikoilivat.

"Al. Luuletko että meillekin tulee sellainen suojakuori? Suojellaksemme itseämme?"

Amerikka kääntyi katsomaan veljeään. Pariisin syksyinen tuuli pörrötti tämän vaaleita hiuksia ja silmät näyttivät väsyneemmiltä, kuin Amerikka koskaan muisti nähneensä. Hän tunsi väristyksen nousevan selkärangastaan ja puri alahuultaan. Hänen sinisten silmiensä katse kohdistui surkeana maahan. Silmissä välähteli muistikuvia aseen toisessa päässä armoa anovasta miehestä.

Amerikkalainen veti henkäyksen, joka hänen harmikseen värähti, ja kääntyi sitten tuijottamaan ylös mustalle taivaalle. Tuuli kirveli hänen silmissään.

"En tiedä", hän kuiskasi tuulen viedessä sanat mukanaan ja katseli mustaa taivasta puoliksi suljettujen silmiensä välistä, "En todellakaan tiedä."

Tietysti hän ymmärsi mitä Canada tarkoitti kysymyksellään. Englanti ja Ranska saattoivat seistä aivan heidän edessään ja silti he olivat jossain kaukana. Brittimies piiloutuneena paksujen, kurttuun painettujen kulmakarvojen ja synkän katseen alle, Ranska taas naamioituneena ylpeisiin liikkeisiin ja flirttaileviin eleisiin.

Kumpikin heistä saattoi olla kosketusetäisyydellä, mutta molemmat kaksoset tajusivat katselevansa, _koskettavansa, _vain ulkoista pintaa.

Amerikka tunsi kylmän tunteen hiipivän ylös selkäänsa ja menevän solmuun vatsan kohdalla. Hän tunsi kauhua ja samalla pelonsekaista ymmärystä tajuttuaan, että pystyi helposti kuvittelemaan itselleen samanlaisen, kovan ulkokuoren. Hänen pitäisi vain nostaa suupielensä ylöspäin ja antaa valon läikehtiä silmissään ja hoitaa tehtävänsä. Hän pystyisi helposti piiloutumaan leveän virneensä alle.

Entä sitten Canada? Äkkiä kalvenneena, hän käänsi hätääntyneen katseensa kohti veljeään.

Canada luultavasti sulkisi silmänsä ja antaisi maailman virrata ohitseen, ilman että kukaan huomaisi häntä. Amerikkalainen oli tottunut siihen, että veli saattoi seistä keskellä puheliasta porukkaa ilman, että kukaan huomaisi häntä. Canada ei tykännyt olla huomion keskipisteenä ja näytti usein haaveilevan omissa maailmoissaan. Jos kanadalainen todella sitä haluaisi, eleestä saattaisi hyvinkin syntyä pettämätön suojakuori.

"Kaikista pelottavinta on", Canada sanoi hiljaa saaden Amerikan säpsähtämään, "että pystyn kuvittelemaan meille suojakuoren. Al, se käy liian helposti. Se on kuin... kuin jakaantunut persoona."

Kanadalaisen silmät näyttivät pelokkailta, kun vastapäisen baarin neonvalot välkehtivät hänen kasvoillaan. Hän oli ilmeisesti ajatellut samaa kuin Amerikka itse.

"Ihan kuin pystyisi luomaan itselleen uuden persoonan, joka hoitaa meidän työmme. Voi hyvä luoja, Al..."

Amerikka katseli voimattomana kuinka hänen nuorempi veljensä alkoi täristä hieman. Se ei johtunut kylmästä, siitä amerikkalainen oli varma. Hän nielaisi ja harppoi miehen vierelle ja halasi tätä veljellisesti.

"Matthew... Olen niin pahoillani, että jouduit tähän työhön."

Amerikkalisen silmät tummenivat lasien takana ja hänen ilmeensä muuttui epätoivoiseksi. Hän alkoi ymmärtää, miltä Englannista oli tuntunut sinä yönä, kun Amerikka oli kieltäytynyt tehtävästä vapautumisesta.

"Älä ole pahoillasi, Alfred", Canada kuiskasi hiljaa ja pyyhkäisi yhtäkkiä silmäkulmaansa ilmestyneitä kyyneliä, "Meillä ei ole vaihtoehtoja. Ja minä... minä olen tarpeeksi vahva tähän."

Kanadalainen hymyili veljelleen hieman murtuneesti ja Amerikasta tuntui kuin joku olisi tökkinyt neulalla reikiä hänen sydämeensä. Hän veti syvään henkeä, kääntyi jälleen katsomaan kaupunkia ja hieroi veljensä hartiaa vasemmalla kädellään.

"...Matthew, kuule, minä haluan, että sinä lupaat minulle jotain."

Amerikka vilkaisi veljeään päättäväisesti ja soi tämän odottavalle ilmeelle hymynkareen.

"Mitä tahansa tapahtuukin, ja vaikka meille kehittyisi minkälainen suojakuori tahansa minä haluan, että sinä olet minun veljeni minun seurassani. Ei 'Canada' vaan [i]Matthew[/i]."

Canada näytti hetken häkeltyneeltä, mutta sitten hänen suupielensä kaartuivat ylöspäin ja hän naurahti lyhyesti.

"Minä lupaan sen."

Amerikka nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä ja vetäytyi kauemmas veljensä läheltä nojatakseen jälleen kaiteeseen.

He molemmat kaipasivat pirteämpää puheenaihetta ja Canada täytti hiljaisuuden hetken kuluttua uteliaalla äänellään.

"Al, kuule... Minä tiedän, että tämä on henkilökohtainen kysymys ja kaikkea... Mutta jos sinä vastaat, niin minäkin lupaan kertoa kaiken totuudenmukaisesti!"

Amerikka kohotti kulmiaan Canadan uteliaisuudesta kihisevälle äänelle.

"Kuinka pitkällä sinä olet Englannin kanssa?"

Sinisilmäisen miehen kulmakarvat hyppäsivät ylös päin niin, että Canadalainen luuli niiden lennähtävän pois tämän kasvoilta. Amerikka näytti kerrassaan pöllämystyneeltä.

"...anteeksi kuinka?"

Canadalaisen poskille ilmestyi punaiset läikät ja hän risti käsivartensa rintakehälleen.

"Tai siis... en minä muuten utelisi, mutta kun meillä on tämä pari-sopimus ja minä en ole vielä tehnyt osuuttani Ranskan kanssa ja-.."

"Hei, hei, hei, hetkinen nyt!"

Amerikka ponkaisi pystyyn ja hänen kätensä asettuivat lantiolle uhmakkaasti.

"Mitä helvettiä sinä nyt puhut, Matt?"

Canada räpytteli silmiään lasiensa takana, ennen kuin hänen leukansa loksahti avonaiseksi.

"Siis... kai sinä tiedät että meidän pitää harrastaa seksiä parimme kanssa vähintään kerran."

"...mitä?"

Veri syöksähti amerikkalaisen kasvoille ja sai hänet paloauton punaiseksi. Canada veti henkeä ja yritti selvästi pitää ajatuksensa kasassa.

"Al", hän sanoi epäilevästi, "Kai sinä tiesit tästä?"

Amerikkalainen tuijotti häntä typerän näköisenä ja rutisti sitten kulmakarvojaan hassusti. Hänen kasvonsa paloivat edelleen punaisina, kun hän pudisti päätään hitaasti.

"Sinä et tiennyt", Canada kähähti ja hetken toljotettuaan alkoi hytistä naurusta. Amerikasta se kuulosti lähinnä hysteeriseltä. Hän tunsi punan syvenevän poskillaan.

"No... siis... En minä voinut tietää."

Hänen veljensä nauru tyssäsi kuin seinään.

"Eikö Englanti sitten sanonut mitään?"

Amerikka pudisti tiukasti päätään ja tunsi vihan kuohahtavan sisällään. Englanti oli [i]_taas vaihteeksi[/i] _jättänyt jotain kertomatta. Ja vieläpä jotain näin tärkeää! Tässähän oli Amerikan neitsyys kyseessä!

Canada kohotti kulmiaan kun hänen veljensä kasvot räjähtivät uudelleen tomaatin punaiseksi. Hän ei tosin voinut syyttää tätä, sillä hänen oma reaktionsa oli ollut hyvin samankaltainen. Tälläkin hetkellä hän tunsi pientä poltetta poskillaan. Ei miesten kuulunut puhua tällaisista asioista!

Canada pureskeli sisähuultaan ja katseli veljensä huolestunutta ja osaksi vaivaantunutta ilmettä.

Eihän?


	6. Chapter 4

**4. luku**_, jossa ajetaan autolla ja murretaan muutama kylkiluu_

* * *

Amerikka ei yksinkertaisesti osannut olla huomaamaton.

Tämän Canada huomasi seuraavana aamuna, kun hän katseli veljensä ja tämän parin aamutoimia. Heidän edellisiltainen keskustelunsa oli saanut amerikkalaisen pyörimään sängyllään pitkin yötä ja hiljaa mielessään Canada arveli veljensä olleen kiitollinen siitä, ettei Englanti ilmestynyt asuntoon kuin vasta seuraavana aamuna. Kaikesta ajatustyöstä huolimatta, kun Englanti kohtasi parinsa katseen, tämän kasvot värjäytyivät punaisiksi ja tämä sopersi tervehdyksensä hämmentyneelle britille syöksyen sitten kahvinkeittimen kimppuun, kuin tämän elämä olisi siitä kiinni.

Englannin kävellessä ohi, Amerikka väisti sivuun, mahdollisimman kauas miehestä kuin tämä olisi kantanut ruttoa. Kun brittimies pyysi pariaan ojentamaan tälle mukin, Amerikka heitti sen nopeasti (Canadan ja Ranskan järkyttyneiden henkäysten saattelemana) suoraan Englannin näppäriin käsiin, haluamalla selvästi välttää tilanteen, jossa he saattaisivat vahingossa koskettaa toisiaan.

Englanti kyllä rypisti kulmiaan, muttei sanonut mitään. Hän tyytyi kohauttamaan hartioitaa välinpitämättömän näköisenä ja keskittyi täysin teenkeittoonsa.

Hetken Canada ajatteli, että jos maailmassa järjestettäisiin "Huolellisen teenkeiton"-kilpailu, Englanti saattaisi hyvinkin päästä sijoille. Hänen suupielensä nytkähtivät uhkaavasti mielikuvalle.

Ranska rypisti kulmakarvojaan elegantisti kun huomasi parinsa hymyilevän pannukakuilleen täysin omissa maailmoissaan. Joskus hänellä ei ollut mitään hajua siitä mitä suloisen kanadalaispojan pääkopassa liikkui hammasharjan lisäksi.

Ranskalainen huokaisi teatraalisesti, ansaiten kulmienkohotuksen pariltaan ja alkoi näpytellä kannettavaa tietokonettaa huolimatta Englannin synkistä mulkaisuista.

"Hän pilaa sen. Kaataa vielä Canadan vaahterasiirapit sen päälle. Tiedätkö kuinka vaikeaa vaahterasiirappia on saada irti näppäimistä?"

Ranska nielaisi vastaväitteensä alas kurkusta ja yritti olla miettimättä miksi Englannin näppäimistöllä olisi vaahterasiirappia. Hän näpäytti sähköpostinsa auki ja huomasi Japanilta tulleen, punaiseksi värjäytyneen viestin ensimmäisenä. Hän klikkasi tiedostoa ja jäi tuijottamaan tietokoneen näyttöä häkeltyneenä.

"Mitä helvettiä?" Hän kuiskasi ja liikahti hermostuneesti penkillään. Hän nappasi viereltään kuulokkeet, tunki ne korviinsa ja liitti kuulokkeiden toisen pään tietokoneeseensa. Hän näpäytti hiirtä ja jäi tuijottamaan pyörivää filmiä silmiensä edessä.

Canada lopetti hetkeksi pannukakkujensa syömisen ja katseli sen sijaan ranskalaisen keskittynyttä ilmettä. Tämän kulmakarvat olivat rutistuneet lähelle silmiä ja kasvot olivat vakavat ja huolen valkaisemat. Kaikki väri näytti valuvan pois miehen kasvoilta ja tämän aataminomena liikahti nielaisun tahdissa.

"Mitä nyt?" Canada kysyi äkkiä huolestuneena ja siirsi tuolia lähemmäs juuri parahiksi nähdäkseen kuinka Ranska kelasi videon alkuun.

"_L'angleterre!_" Hän huudahti synkästi, "Sinun olisi parempi nähdä tämä itse."

Englanti mulkaisi miestä olkansa yli, mutta huomatessaan tämän vakavan ilmeen hän käveli kuitenkin teekuppi kädessään tämän taakse ja katsoi näyttöä ranskalaisen vaaleiden kiharien ohitse. Amerikankin pää nousi kiinnostuksesta ja tämä asteli veljensä taakse, mutta vältti edelleen joutumasta kosketusetäisyydelle britin kanssa. Huomatessaan tämän Englanti rutisti pilarimaisia kulmakarvojaan parilleen, mutta pysyi itsepäisesti tuppisuuna.

Ranska asetti äänet kaiuttimeen ja napsautti videon päälle.

_Kuvakulma heilahti hieman ja äänet rätisivät. He näkivät vilaukselta suurikokoisen venäläisen, ennen kuin kuva asettui paikoilleen. Vasta nyt kaikki erottivat Venäjän kasvonpiirteet tarkemmin. Vaaleat hiukset olivat samaa väriä kuin Englannin, mutteivät hapsottaneet jokaiseen ilmansuuntaan. Kulmakarvat olivat siistit ja tummat ja miehellä oli venäläisille tyypillinen nenä. Silmät välähtelivät violetteina huonossa valossa._

_"Englanti!"_

Venäjän ääni sai vilunväreet kulkemaan pitkin jokaisen selkärankaa. Mies kuulosti lapselta, joka oli valmis hakkaamaan kenet tahansa tohjoksi pesäpallomailalla.

_"Olisi niin kovin mukava nähdä sinua taas", Venäjän kasvoille piirtyi synkeä hymy, "Pyssyni ja fausettini kaipaavat sinua kovasti, da?"_

Englanti sävähti Ranskan takana ja hänen huulensa pusertuivat yhteen yhdeksi tiukaksi viivaksi.

_"Olen edelleen niin, niin surullinen kun petit meidät, Englanti~"_

_Venäjä naurahti silmät suljettuina._

_"Sinun, jos kenen, pitäisi tietää että kaikella on hintansa."_

_Kun venäläinen avasi silmänsä, ne paloivat violeteilla liekeillä pikselöityneessä filmissä._

_"Olet paennut tekojesi seurauksia ihan tarpeeksi kauan. Aika maksaa, pikku Britannia. Minä voin demonstoida kuinka sinulle käy, da? Sinun on hyvä tietää se etukäteen, da, da?"_

_Mies nappasi lennosta jotain, mikä näytti ensin epäilyttävästi vaatemytyltä. Kun tämä kuitenkin levitti kankaan ilmaan, nelikko tunnisti sen välittömästi Ison-Britannian lipuksi. Venäjä kurkisti lipun yli hymyillen hiljaa ja napsutti sytkäriä. Hän asetti liekin hipomaan lipun alalaitaa, mutta venäläisen katse ei hetkeksikään rikkonut kontaktia kameran kanssa._

_Samassa lipun alareuna syttyi tuleen, joka nuoli ahneesti kankaan pintaa ja tuhosi sen hetkessä ahmien sisäänsä Englannin tunnuksen. Hiiltyneet kankaanpalat satoivat hiljalleen kohti maata, osa hehkuen oranssina hiilloksena._

_"Sinä palat lippusi mukana, pikkuinen Britanniani."_

_Venäjän ääni muuttui astetta synkemmäksi ja lapsellinen virne katosi hänen kasvoiltaan, kun hän tarttui tiukasti puolittain palaneen kankaan reunoihin ja repäisi. _

Englannin hengitys katkesi hetkeksi heidän takanaan_. _

_Ilman minkäänlaista myötätuntoa, Venäjä tiputti lipunriekaleet lattialle ja soi kameralle odottavan hymyn. _

_Samassa ruutu pimeni._

Huoneeseen laskeutui sakea hiljaisuus kun kolmikko kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan Englannin kalpeita kasvoja. Tämä nuolaisi huuliaan nopeasti ja veti syvän, rahisevan henkäyksen. Hänen kulmansa nousivat ja laskeutuivat nopeasti.

"En tiennyt, että hän on noin katkera", Englanti huomautti laimeasti.

"No siis", Ranska sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi Englantia hivenen myötätuntoa silmissään, "Sinä kuitenkin poltit hänen auringonkukkapeltonsa."

Brittimies levitti kätensä harmistuneena.

"Mistä minä olisin voinut tietää että oli niin rakastunut niihin...niihin rehuihinsa!"

Ranska pyöräytti silmiään itsestäänselvyydelle ja Englanti istuutui alas. Hän kirosi mielessään jalkojensa tärinää. Hänellä ei _todellakaan _tehnyt mieli uudistaa tuttavuuttaan Venäjän fausetin kanssa ja koko ajatus sai hänen niskavillansa nousemaan pystyyn kauhusta.

Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus, jonka Amerikka laukaisi naurahtamalla vaivautuneesti.

"No sepä oli kyllä päätöntä menoa."

"Naura sitten kun _minä _olen päätön, senkin aivoton ääliö!" Englanti murahti synkeästi ja näytti sitten alkavan murjottaa. Tai ehkä hän vain suunnitteli jotain Venäjän pään menoksi, Amerikkalainen kun ei koskaan voinut olla varma siitä mitä miehen hiuspehkon alla liikkui. Hän tyytyi hiljenemään ja katsomaan pariaan neuvottomana.

"Tuo oli siis Venäjä", Canada kuiskasi hiljaa ja vasta nyt muut huomasivat, että tämä näytti samalta, kuin joku olisi viskannut pussillisen jauhoja hänen kasvoilleen. Pisamat erottuivat normaalia selvemmin hänen nenän syrjällään. Ranska silitti parinsa päälakea ja hymyili lohduttavasti.

"Ainoa hyvä puoli on, ettei hän ole meidän perässämme. Ja Englanti kyllä pärjää. Mies on viekas kuin vanha kettu."

Vastalauseeksi Englanti murahti jotain painokelvotonta teekuppiinsa.

Kanadalainen nyökkäsi parilleen epävarmasti, mutta kammottava tunne, joka hänen vatsanpohjaansa oli jysähtänyt kuin kivi, ei ottanut lähteäkseen.

"Se tarkoittaa silti, että Al-...Amerikka on vaarassa." Canada käänsi päätään ja katsoi veljeään huolesta kalpeana. Amerikka tuijotti hetken takaisin ja käänsi sitten näkökenttänsä kohti kahvikuppinsa sisältöä.

Hän oli katsonut videon pelon ryömiessä hänen sisälleen, ja sormien puristuessa kahvikupin ympärille niin kovaa, että Amerikka joutui nyt jälkikäteen ihmettelemään ettei se ollut haljennut. Hänen rystysensä olivat edelleen valkeat ja hän nielaisi mustaa, kofeiinipitoista nestettä vaivalloisesti alas kurkustaan. Venäjän suora uhkaus siitä, että tämä oli vakaasti päättänyt päättää Englannin elämän, sai Amerikan kiemurtelemaan kauhusta. Periaatteessa tämä tarkoitti sitä että heillä oli hullu venäläinen palkkamurhaaja perässään, eivätkä edes Ranskan vakuuttelut Englannin kyvykkyydestä saaneet häntä rauhoittumaan.

Kuka tahansahan pelkäisi, jos saisi tietää, että perässä kulkee murhaaja. Amerikka tiesi, että tässä työssä hänen tulisi tottua sellaiseen, mutta hän oli vasta 18, helvetti soikoon. Hänellä oli koko elämä edessään ja jo nyt murhaajat juoksivat hänen kintereillään.

Amerikka pyyhkäisi ajatuksen mielestään. Ei, Soviet ei ollut hänen perässään, vaan Englannin.

Amerikkalainen vilkaisi pariaan, joka oli nojautunut pöydänreunaan ja tuijotti mitään näkemättömästi ulos kadulle. Hänen kurkkuunsa nousi pala, jonka hän huonoin tuloksin yritti nielaista alas. Kuka tahansa asunnon ulkopuolella saattaisi haluta tappaa Englannin siihen paikkaan.

Hänen ainoan parinsa, joka oli valinnut hänet kaikkien niiden lahjakkaiden nuorten joukosta. Joku saattaisi ampua luodin hänen ihoonsa ja siinä olisi sitten taas yksi arpi lisää muiden joukkoon. Tällä kertaa se saattaisi olla viimeinen. Joku saattaisi huomaamattomasti tiputtaa jotain Englannin ruokaan tai juomaan, kun he katsoivat toisaalle. Joku saattaisi ilmestyä kadunkulman takaa ja iskeä puukon suoraan Englannin palleaan ja...

Amerikka hieraisi kasvojaan kuin yrittäen pyyhkäistä kammottavan mielikuvan silmistään. Hän ei [i]_todellakaan[/i] _antaisi Englannin kuolla. Sovietin salamurhaajat saisivat painua niin kauas kuin pippuri kasvaa. Niin kauan kuin hän olisi elossa, olisi Englantikin.

"Joten, mikä on suunnitelma?"

Kaikki kolme huoneessa olijaa hätkähtivät, kun hän äkkiä rikkoi heitä ympäröineen sakean hiljaisuuden. Englanti rykäisi ja yritti etsiä kadonnutta ääntään.

"Tällä hetkellä emme voi tehdä paljon mitään. Meidän täytyy hajaantua eri hotelleihin ja ottaa mahdollisimman pian Japaniin yhteyttä."

Englanti asetti teekuppinsa kolauksen saattelemana pöydälle ja samassa hänen ilmeensä katosivat ärtyneen maskin taakse ja Amerikan ihailema varmuus palasi hänen silmiinsä.

Tämä oli se Englanti jonka Amerikka oli oppinut tuntemaan. Varma ja peloton.

"En voi jäädä tänne hetkeksikään. Minun täytyy lähteä. Pahoittelen, että sekoitin teidät tähän sotkuun, Amerikka ja Canada."

Hetken Englanti näytti hieman katuvalta, mutta se ilme katosi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli ilmestynytkin.

"Minun täytyy hoitamaa muutama asia ennen kuin voin olla varma hotellin turvallisuudesta, joten joudun lähtemään. Nyt heti."

Ennen kuin hän katosi ovensuusta, Amerikka tarttui hänen käteensä saaden Englannin jähmettymään aloilleen. Amerikka tunsi poskiensa värjäytyvän pinkeiksi, mutta siitä huolimatta kiskaisi Englannin mukaansa eteiseen. Nyt ei ollut aika ajatella Canadan puheita.

Englannin käsi hänen kämmentään vasten oli yllättävän lämmin ja omaksi hämmästyksekseen Amerikka tajusi, ettei hänestä tuntunut ollenkaan hullummalta pitää pariaan kädestä. Hän oli vain kehitellyt päänsä sisällä kaikenlaisia turhia kauhukuvia. Kun he olivat eteisessä, Amerikka irrotti hieman vastahakoisesti kätensä ja nojautui seinään katselemaan kuinka englantilainen ryhtyi kiskomaan kenkiä jalkaansa. Pienessä eteisessä oli hämärää, mutta Amerikka olisi voinut vannoa nähneensä Englannin poskien punertavan hieman.

"Kun löydät sopivan paikan, laita minulle viestiä", Amerikka sanoi hiljaa. Englanti kääntyi katsomaan häntä samalla, kun veti mustaa takkia ylleen. Hän pudisti päätään lyhyesti.

"Liian vaarallista. Tulen hakemaan sinut heti kun pystyn. Pysy täällä ja katso, että Ranska ja Canada pääsevät ulos turvallisesti."

Oli Amerikan vuoro nyökätä. Seurasi kiusallinen hiljaisuus, kun Englanti seisoi toimettomana paikoillaan ja katseli amerikkalaista kulmiensa alta. Nuoremman pojan kasvot punersivat edelleen hieman.

"Oletan, että Canada kertoi sinulle mitä 'parina' oleminen todella tarkoittaa."

Sinisilmäinen mies liikahti hermostuneesti ja nyökäytti lyhyesti päätään. Englannin suupielet liikahtivat kankeasti, kuin tämä olisi yrittänyt muistella kuinka hymyillään.

"Älä huolehdi siitä, minä en ole sellainen joka...", hän näytti hakevan sanojaan hetken, "...sellainen joka pakottaisi sinut mihinkään."

"En minä uskonutkaan", Amerikka tunnusti kuiskaten ja hymyili ihan pienesti. Englanti kohautti olkiaan ja rykäisi uudemman kerran.

"Mutta aikanaan meidän on pakko", britti sanoi ristien käsivartensa, "Se kuuluu ohjesääntöihin."

Syntyi jälleen varautunut hiljaisuus, jolloin kumpikaan ei liikahtanut. Amerikka nieleskeli ja räpäytti silmiään. Hänellä oli pakottava tarve sanoa jotain. Mitä tahansa.

"Minä vain..."

Amerikkalainen antoi hiustensa valua sormiensa lomitse ja vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. Lopulta hän huokaisi, tympääntyneenä omiin vaivalloisiin puheyrityksiinsä ja otti muutaman askeleen niin, että saattoi seisoa Englannin edessä. Hän joutui katsomaan hieman alaviistoon, sillä brittimies oli häntä hieman lyhyempi.

Amerikka ei ollut koskaan hyvä puhumaan, joten tässäkin tapauksessa hän nojautui enemmän toiminnan puolelle.

Ajattelematta asiaa enempää, hän kumartui ja painoi huulensa hetkeksi vasten Englannin otsaa. Vaaleat, yllättävän pehmeät hiukset kutittivat hänen kasvojaan ja samalla hetkellä Amerikka tajusi entistä selkeämmin, ettei kestäisi työtään ilman Englantia.

"Minä...", Amerikka aloitti uudestaan, huulet edelleen lähellä Englannin otsaa. Hän olisi halunnut halata miestä, mutta hänen jäsenensä näyttivät hetkellisesti menettäneet liikuntakykynsä.

"Kunhan tulet ehjänä takaisin", Amerikka mutisi lopulta ja vetäytyi sitten kauemmas.

Hän vannoi, että saattoi tuntea sydämensä jättävän yhden lyönnin väliin.

Englannin vihreät silmät olivat laajentuneet ja tuijottivat shokissa jonnekin Amerikan kaulan tienoille, aivan kuin tämä ei voisi käsittää mitä juuri tapahtui. Hitaasti veri pakkautui englantilaisen poskille ja voimattomalla liikkeellä hän veti kätensä koskettamaan kohtaa, johon sinisilmäisen miehen huulet olivat hetkeä aikaisemmin painautuneet.

Amerikan kasvot helahtivat aivan yhtä punaisiksi, kuin hänen parinsa. Hän naurahti hyvin vaivautuneesti ja perääntyi kauemmas kädet sovittelevasta ylhäällä.

"N-niin siis... Nähdään pian."

Tämän sanottuaan hän kääntyi ja kompasteli takaisin keittiöön, jossa Canada ja Ranska istuivat naurettavan viattomat ilmeet kasvoillaan. Amerikka punastui tällä kertaa nolon tilanteen takia. Sitten he kaikki kuulivat oven naksahtavan lukkoon kauempana asunnossa.

"No? Suutelitko sinä häntä?", Ranska kysyi ja salamannopeasti hänen ilmeensä vaihtui viattomasta kiinnostuneeseen.

"Ranska!" Canada parahti saaden vastineeksi kiusoittelevan hymyn.

"Tuo taisi sentään olla suurin hellyyden osoitus minkä kukaan on vapaaehtoisesti Englannille tarjonnut", Ranska sanoi ja samassa hänen kasvonsa synkkenivät.

"Tai kyllä minä yritin kerran halata häntä, mutta… Sanotaanko ettei tulos ollut kovin miellyttävä."

Mies värähti ja hieraisi nenäänsä, kuin varmistaakseen että se oli yhä paikoillaan.

Amerikkalainen rypisti kulmiaan ja istuutui viimein samaan, pieneen ruokapöytään, Ranskan ja Canadan seuraksi. Hän asetti kätensä leukansa alle ja naputteli sormillaan poskeaan.

"Eikö Englannilla muka ole ollut ketään parinaan ennen minua?"

Amerikan äänessä oli sanatonta toiveikkuutta ja Ranskaa inhotti mennä murentamaan miehen haaveet.

"Onhan niitä ollut. Mutta kukaan ei tainnut koskaan pysyä Englannin perässä. Ovat joko kuolleet tehtävässä, tai Englanti on pakottanut Japanin vaihtamaan hänen parinsa."

Ranska hymyili viattomasti.

"Niin kävi ainakin minun kanssani. Tappelimme kerran Englannin kanssa oikein kunnolla, ja hän vain ilmoitti että nyt sai riittää, ja seuraavana aamuna huomasinkin istuvani lentokoneessa matkaten kohti Havaijia."

"Mutta eihän pareja saa vaihtaa?" Canada huudahti kauhistuneena, kuin Ranska olisi ehdottanut että heidän pitäisi kaivaa jonkun hauta auki. Amerikka taas oli enemmän kauhistunut siitä tosiasiasta, että Ranska ja Englanti olivat joskus olleet pareja.

"Ei saakaan", mies myönsi ja hieraisi sänkistä leukaansa, "Mutta Englanti onkin monessa suhteessa poikkeus. Yleensä, kun joku ilmoittaa, ettei enää kestä pariaan, hänelle ammutaan kuula otsaan ja se siitä."

Amerikka ja Canada värähtivät silmät suurina.

"Englanti vain sattuu olemaan niin pirun hyvä", ranskalainen murahti vinon hymyn ilmestyessä hänen suupieleensä, "Hetalia ei voi uhrata häntä. Hetalia [i]_ei halua[/i]_ hänestä eroon kuten muista kapinoijista. Japani sanoi kerran, että Englanti vastaa työssään pientä erikoiskoulutettua SWAT-ryhmää."

Ranska narahti ilottomasti ja kohautti harteitaan. Hän näytti olevan valmis luopumaan niinkin synkästä keskustelunaiheesta, mutta Amerikka painosti häntä edelleen.

"Onko Englannilla perhettä?" Amerikka kysyi tiedonnälkäisenä ja nojautui hieman pöydän yli.

"Englannillako?" Ranska kysyi yllättyneenä ja katseli kattoon mietteliäänä.

"Onhan hänellä… Muistaakseni neljä veljeä. "

Amerikka oli tukehtua sylkeensä.

Neljä veljeä?

_Neljä_ veljeä?

Neljä _veljeä_?

"Oletko tosissasi?" Amerikkalainen kysyi hiljaa.

_"Oui", _Ranska ilmoitti hymyillen, "Irlanti, Skotlanti ja Wales… Ah, ja Sealand."

"Sealand?" Amerikka ja Canada kysyivät yhteen ääneen. He näyttivät molemmat eläviltä kysymysmerkeiltä.

"Missä sellainen maa on?"

"Ei sellaista olekaan", Ranska sanoi hymyssä suin, "mutta se on pieni saari Englannin rannikolla. Sealand on Englannin pikkuveli, mutta hänelle ei jäänyt minkäänlaista sopivan kuvaavaa paikkaa Englannista, eikä Irlanti hyväksynyt että poika nimetään Pohjois-Irlanniksi, joten Englanti päätti, että hän saisi olla Sealand."

Amerikka ja Canada vilkaisivat toisiaan silmiään räpytellen. Englanti ei vaikuttunut laisinkaan sellaiselta ihmiseltä, jolla olisi sisaruksia.

Amerikkalainen hymyili, mutta piilotti sen nopeasti kämmenensä taakse. Hän oli hieman ylpeä siitä, että Englanti onnistui aina jollakin tavalla yllättämään hänet.

Se oli oikeastaan ihan mukavaa.

* * *

"Me tarvitsemme uudet aseet."

Tästä lauseesta oli alkanut Amerikan seuraava päivä kun hän oli herännyt Pariisin syrjäisestä hotellihuoneesta. Hän oli mutissut liudan vastalauseita ja käpertynyt syvemmälle peittojensa sisään, kuin lapsi jolla ei huvittanut lähteä kouluun. Jouduttuaan herättelemään pariaan viidettä kertaa, Englanti oli menettänyt hermonsa, ottanut tukevasti kiinni patjan reunasta ja kipannut Amerikan säälimättömästi lattialle.

Paria tuntia myöhemmin Amerikka löysi itsensä kävelemästä pitkin mukulakivikatuja lonkkaluu jomottaen. Hän oli tippunut korkeasta parisängystä suoraa kyljelleen.

"Miksi sinun pitää olla niin väkivaltainen?" Amerikka sopersi ja hieroi silmiään edelleen väsyneenä. Sitten hän haukotteli niin että kyyneleet nousivat silmäkulmiin.

"Jos olisit viitsinyt hinautua itse ylös, minun ei olisi tarvinnut ryhtyä niin radikaaleihin toimenpiteisiin."

Englanti irvisti hänelle rumasti. Hän käveli askel keveänä pitkin syrjäisiä kujia ja johdatti heitä yhä syvemmälle Pariisiin, kuin olisi asunut siellä koko ikänsä.

"Eikö meidän pitäisi varoa Venäjän varalta?" Nuorempi mies ihmetteli ääneen ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Eräästä pahvilaatikosta mulkoili erityisen pahan näköinen koditon - ja näemmä myös hampaaton - mies, joka kiskaisi heti kankaan pahvisen oviaukkonsa eteen, kun heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Amerikka värähti.

"Mitä sinä oikein odotit? Että menisimme loppu elämäksemme jonnekin kellariin piiloon?"

Amerikkalainen kohautti leveitä olkapäitään hymyillen Englannille aurinkoisesti. Hänen parinsa vain tuhahti ja jatkoi matkaansa.

Aamuaurinko oli jo korkealla ja värjäsi kerrostalojen katot kultaa hohtaviksi. Vaikka kujat, joilla he kävelivät, olivatkin likaisia ja talojen sivustat täynnä halkeamia ja töherryksiä, se ei saanut rikottua Amerikan aurinkoista mielentilaa. Hänellä oli sellainen olo, että tänään olisi hyvä päivä.

"Voidaanko tänään käydä syömässä McDonaldsissa?" Amerikka kysyi toiveikkaasti. Brittimies vilkaisi parinsa innosta kiiluvia silmiä ja huokaisi raskaasti.

"Sinä alat muistuttaa pian valasta, jos käyt siellä joka päivä."

"Mutta emmehän me ikinä käy siellä! Sinä et ikinä anna minun ostaa sieltä mitään!" Amerikkalaisen suu mutristui murjotuksen omaisesti, "Minulla on ikävä Big Macia."

"Jos sinulta kysyttäisiin", Englanti murahti ohjaten heidät risteyksestä vasemmalle, "me söisimme siellä joka ainut päivä. Varmaan aamiaisen ja lounaan ja illallisenkin."

"Voisimmeko todella?" Amerikka kiljahti innostuneena. Englantilaisen päästämä ääni kuulosti hämmästyttävän paljon murinalta.

"No emme todellakaan. Sellaisen ruokavalion jälkeen saisimme pyörittää toisemme kotiin."

Amerikka kuvitteli hetken itsensä ja Englannin yhtä leveinä kuin he olivat pitkiä ja räjähti nauruun.

"Jos menisimme rannalle makaamaan, joku eläinsuojelija varmaan tulisi sivelemään meihin rasvaa ja rupeaisi pyörittämään takaisin mereen."

Englanti tuijotti pariaan hetken sanattomana ja soi amerikkalaiselle tämän yllätykseksi naurunpätkän.

"Kuvottavaa, älä edes puhu tuollaista", Englanti virnisteli ja pyöritteli silmiään kohti sinistä taivasta.

Amerikkakin hymyili koko valkealla hammasrivistöllään ja tunki kätensä rakkaan nahkatakkinsa taskuihin. Joskus Englantikin osasi näemmä ottaa rennosti. Hänestä tuntui uskomattoman hyvältä vain kävellä pitkin Pariisin aurinkoisia katuja ja vitsailla valaista ja hampurilaisista. Tai ei, hänestä vain tuntui uskomattoman hyvältä olla siellä [i]_Englannin[/i] _kanssa. Hänestä olisi varmaan mukavaa olla miehen kanssa, vaikka he olisivat keskellä Siperiaa.

Englanti keskeytti hänen iloiset mietteensä sujauttamalla kätensä hänen käsivartensa ympärille. Amerikka kääntyi tuijottamaan pariaan silmät laajentuneina, punan hiipiessä takaisin hänen kasvoilleen.

"Jatka kävelemistä", Englanti suhahti kylmästi ja Amerikka tunnisti äänensävyn heti. Jokin oli pahasti pielessä.

"Mitä nyt?" Hän jatkoi reipasta kävelyään, Englanti takertuneena käsivarteensa ja tuijotti tiukasti eteenpäin. Häntä alkoi vähitellen pelottaa, mutta työnsi sellaiset tunteet nopeasti taka-alalle.

"Meitä seurataan", oli yksinkertainen vastaus jonka hän sai, mutta se yksin riitti nostamaan hänen niskavillansa pystyyn. Hän itsekin huomasi, että kaupunki oli yhtäkkiä hiljentynyt heidän ympärillään kuin henkeään pidätellen.

"Näetkö tuon sinisen auton tuolla?"

Amerikka katsoi kadun päähän ja näki nuoren naisen avaavan peränkontin ja nostavan raskaan näköisiä kauppakasseja autoonsa. Amerikka vastasi myöntävästi.

"Juostaan sinne kun lasken kolmeen. Minä ajan."

Amerikka nielaisi ja tunsi kylmän hien valuvan selkärankaansa pitkin.

"Okei."

"Hei te kaksi!"

"Tai ei niin väliä sillä laskemisella. Juokse!"

Ja siinä samassa he molemmat pinkaisivat juoksuun. Amerikan sydän tuntui hakkaavan tietä ulos hänen rinnastaan ja vaistomaisesti hän pudottautui juoksemaan Englannin taakse. Jos heitä ammuttaisiin, niin hän ainakin pystyisi suojelemaan Englantia ruumiillaan.

He ryntäsivät ulos kujalta ja sillä hetkellä aurinko oli sokaista Amerikan. Sinnikkäästi ja puolisokeana hän silti jatkoi matkaansa, ja pomppasi juuri ajoissa huomaamansa kukkapuskan ylitse. Englanti kamppasi kuskinpaikalle tietään tekevän naisen ilman minkäänlaista myötätuntoa ja heittäytyi sitten itse etupenkille. Hän pamautti oven kiinni ja käänsi avainta virtalukossa samalla hetkellä, kun Amerikka syöksyi matkustajan paikalle. Auto hurahti käyntiin ja he jättivät nopeasti taakseen ranskankielisiä solvauksia kirkuvan naisen ja Amerikka uskalsi viimein katsoa taakseen.

Neljä mustiin pukeutunutta miestä tuli ulos kujalta, jossa he hetki sitten olivat olleet. Kaikilla oli käsi takkiensa povitaskussa, eikä Amerikalla ollut epäilystäkään siitä mitä he pitelivät käsissään. Samalla hetkellä hän näki risteyksestä kurvaavan mustan virtaviivaisen auton, jossa oli tummennetut lasit. Hän nielaisi hätääntyneenä.

"Heillä on auto!"

"No voi saatana!" Englanti karjahti ja painoi kaasua. Auton etupuskuri tömähti koristeeksi asetettuun kukkavaasiin, joka lennähti monta metriä alkuperäiseltä paikaltaan.

"Etkö sinä osaa ajaa?"

"Minä olen loistava ajaja", Englanti huusi tympääntyneenä ja vetäisi takkinsa sisältä jotain mustaa ja kiiltävää ja tyrkkäsi se Amerikalle, "Ota ase."

"Mitä minä tällä teen?" Amerikka huudahti hätääntyneenä ja takertui konepistooliin henkensä kaupalla.

"Ammut, senkin tolvana! Turvavyö kiinni, käsi ulos ikkunasta ja sen kun painat liipaisinta! Kyllä sinunkin aivokapasiteetillasi siihen pystyy!"

Englanti teki loistokkaan kurvauksen niin kovasta vauhdista, että auto oli kierähtää ympäri ja jatkoi sitten seuraavalle kaistalle. Amerikka kiskaisi turvavyönsä kiinni mutisten kirouksia ja avasi ikkunan.

"Alas!"

Vaistomaisesti Amerikka käpertyi polviensa päälle ja hänen huutonsa hukkui aseiden pamahduksiin ja auton takaikkunalasin särkymiseen. Sirpaleiden kilinä kuulosti korvia huumavalta, mutta Amerikan aivot tiedostivat vain veren, joka kohisi hänen korvissaan. Sitten hän jysähti vasten ovea, tunki kätensä ikkunasta ja ampui. Hän tähtäsi pari kertaa ikkunalasiin, mutta älysi sen nopeasti luodinkestäväksi.

"Helvetti!", oli hänen loistokas kommenttinsa tilanteeseen ja tähtäsi auton renkaisiin, muttei ehtinyt vetää liipaisimesta, kun mustan auton ikkunasta työntyi käsi, joka piteli samankaltaista asetta kuin Amerikka. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat kauhusta ja hän vetäytyi juuri ajoissa takaisin autoon. Sivupeili lennähti pois paikoiltaan kun siihen jysähti monta luotia sellaisella voimalla että koko peili irtosi. Amerikkalainen lähetti nopean rukouksen ylös taivaalle, ettei vielä olisi hänen aikansa kuolla.

Englanti puristi autonrattia rystyset valkoisena ja pyöräytti sitä taidokkaasti. Auto oli jälleen lentää voltin ilmassa, mutta Englanti riuhtoi vaihdekytkintä hampaat irveessä ja lisäsi kaasua.

"Onko meidän pakko ajaa keskellä katua?" Amerikka kiljui Ranskan kaupunkimaisemien vilahtaessa pikavauhtia hänen silmiensä edestä.

"Sekö tässä nyt on suurin huolenaiheesi?" Englanti karjui takaisin ja vilkaisi pariaan kasvot raivosta ja adrenaliinista punehtuneina.

"Joo! Sen lisäksi, että ajamme yksisuuntaisella kaistalla väärään suuntaan!"

"No kappas kummaa!"

Englanti heilautti jälleen rattia ja väisti rajusti turistikaupan postikortti telinettä.

"Näetkö tuolla edessä olevan laskusillan?" Englanti huusi moottorin rähinän yli. Amerikkalainen katsoi suoraa eteenpäin ja näki, että kadun päässä oli tosiaan laskusilta, joka tosin oli juuri nousemassa kohti korkeuksia. Samassa heidän ajokkinsa jysähti eteenpäin ja Amerikka kolautti otsansa auton hansikaslokeroon.

"Näen, näen!" Hän huudahti sekavana samalla, kun auto heittelehti hieman hallitsemattomasti tiellä. Heitä jahtaava auto jysäytti puskurinsa yhä uudelleen heidän autoonsa.

"Avaa turvavyösi! Hyppää ulos ovesta juuri ennen kuin olemme sillan yläpäässä!"

"Oletko hullu?"

Jostain syystä Amerikka ei halunnut kuulla vastausta, vaan riuhtaisi turvavyönsä auki samalla, kun Englanti tempaisi omansa irti. Laskusilta lähestyi huimaavaa vauhtia, eikä auto heidän takanaan näyttänyt hidastavan tahtia ollenkaan.

He jysähtivät vasten nousevaa laskusiltaa 95 kilometrin tuntinopeudella ja pomppasivat ilmaan kerran, ennen kuin auto jatkoi hallitsematonta, mutta hieman hidastunutta matkaansa ylämäkeen.

Amerikka heittäytyi ulos ovesta.

Maailma pyörähti hänen silmissään, pikkukiviä lensi hänen kasvoilleen ja hän läsähti asfalttiin kipeän lonkkansa päälle. Hetkeä myöhemmin myös hänen takaraivonsa löysi asfaltin kovan pinnan, hänen kätensä jäi kipeästi hänen allensa ja hartiat jysähtelivät vuorotellen katuun kun hänen ruumiinsa heittelehti ja kieri alamäkeen, pitkin laskusiltaa iäisyydeltä tuntuvan ajan.

Sitten Amerikka makasi hievahtamassa maassa ja yritti muistaa kuinka hengitetään.

Ilma oli paennut hänen keuhkoistaan ja kyljet tuntuivat pahasti ruhjoutuneilta. Hiekkapölyä satoi hänen päällensä.

Amerikkalainen raotti silmiään kirkkaassa auringonpaisteessa ja tunsi erityisen epämukavan mukulakiven painautuneen vasten poskeaan. Hänen huuliltaan karkasi voihkaus. Lievästi sanottuna hänestä tuntui, kuin villihevoslauma olisi juossut hänen ylitseen ja tallonut hänet jalkoihinsa. Mutta hän oli sentään elossa.

Amerikka veti vaikeasti henkeä ja käänsi päänsä toiseen suuntaan. Hänen otsansa raapiutui vasten katua. Maailma hämärtyi ja tarkentui ja pyörähteli hänen päässään edelleen vauhdikkaan pyörimisen jäljiltä.

Mies etsi katseellaan Englantia ja näki miehen makaavan maassa. Brittimies liikahti, voihkaisi ja kirosi sitten hiljaa. Amerikka katseli helpottuneena, kuinka hänen parinsa kääntyi kyljeltään selälleen ja tuijotti taivasta kasvot naarmuilla ja silmät puoliummessa. Sitten mies käänsi päätään ja kaksikko tuijotti toisiaan. Molemmat makasivat ruhjoutuneina maassa jaksamatta liikkua. He hengittivät raskaasti ja katselivat toisiaan uskomatta, että olivat vielä elossa.

Heidän autonsa oli ilmeisesti tyylikkäästi lennähtänyt laskusillan yli ja törmännyt sitten katulamppuun. Heidän takaa-ajajansa eivät olleet yhtä onnekkaita. Heidän autonsa oli tömähtänyt suoraan laskusillan vastapuolelta nousevaan kaistaleeseen, rusahtanut kasaan ja räjähtänyt taivaan tuuliin. Todisteena tapahtuneesta Amerikka näki taivasta kohti kiemurtelevan paksun mustan savupilven.

Amerikka nousi hitaasti kontalleen ja sylki hiekkaa suustaan. Englannin hiljainen voihkaisu palautti hänen sekavan päänsä takaisin maanpinnalle ja hän hoiperteli parinsa vierelle.

"Meidän pitää lähteä, Englanti", amerikkalainen sammalsi ja huomasi samassa hukanneensa silmälasinsa. Hän ei välittänyt. Hän kuuli etäisesti poliisiautojen äänen.

"Mursin kylkiluuni", Englanti kähähti silmät harottaen ja puri hampaitaan tiukasti yhteen.

"Tiedän, mutta meidän pitää lähteä."

Amerikka auttoi Englannin mahdollisimman varovasti seisaalleen ja nosti tämän käden niskansa ympärille ja lähti puoliksi raahaamaan ja puoliksi kantamaan pariaan pitkin hiljaista katua. Jo pelkkä käveleminenkin näytti tuottavan brittimiehelle kipua. Amerikkalaisen aivoissa ei muodostunut kovin montaa selkeää ajatusta, mutta pois heidän oli päästävä.

"Minne päin, Englanti?"

Mies nyökäytti tuskaisen näköisenä kohti kadun vastakkaisella puolella olevaa kirjakauppaa ja Amerikka lähti vastaväitteittä linkkaamaan kohti kyseistä liikettä.

"Pääsi vuotaa", Englanti kuiskasi hiljaa, sanojaan hakien ja Amerikka tunsi jonkin lämpimän nesteen valuvan pitkin niskaansa. Hän ihmetteli hiljaa mielensä perukoilla, miksei tuntenut kipua.

Amerikka avasi liikkeen oven vaivalloisesti ja retuutti itsensä ja parinsa ahtaasta ovesta sisään. Hänen sieraimiinsa tulvahti vanhojen kirjojen tuoksu, joka sekoittui hänen nenässään rautaisen veren hajuun.

"Kuka uskaltaa tulla mahtavan Preussin majapaik-... Englanti?"

Amerikka kohotti samean katseensa. Hän erotti hämärästi valkoisen tukan ja ällistyttävän punaiset silmät.

"Apua", hän kuiskasi ja samassa kaatui eteenpäin Englanti käsivarsillaan.

Hän menetti tajuntansa jo ennen kuin osui lattiaan.


	7. Chapter 5

_**5. luku**__, jossa pistetään peli pyörimään_

_

* * *

_

_Arthur pyyhkäisi hikeä silmistään ja juoksi - kirjaimellisesti - henkensä edestä._

_Hän ei kääntynyt katsomaan taakseen, mutta saattoi kuulla joka sekunti saappaiden kumahduksen takanaan, kun hänen takaa-ajajiensa kengät jysähtivät vasten betonilattiaa. Sydän pompahteli hänen kurkussaan kuin villiintynyt pikkulintu, ja hänen ruumiinsa oli väsymyksestä turta. Käytävä hänen silmiensä edessä ei ollut koskaan näyttänyt yhtä pitkältä._

_Hänen takanaan juoksi kaksi hahmoa, kurotellen käsiään kohti hänen selkäänsä, vain tarttuakseen hänen paitansa kankaaseen ja vetääkseen hänet omaan tuhoonsa. He kaikki läähättivät kuin Pavlovin koirat konsanaan._

_Ei ollut enään väliä sillä mihin he uskoivat, ketä he olivat, tai mitä he täällä tekivät. Oli enää yksi tavoite: Selvitä hengissä._

_Arhurin halkeilevilta huulilta muodostui kauhistunut vinkaisu kun hän tajusi, ettei voisi millään tavoittaa oviaukkoa ajoissa, tai vaikka hän ehtisikin, vaaleahiuksinen nainen ei epäröisi iskeä puukkoa suoraan hänen selkärankansa läpi yrittäessään hänen ohitseen._

_Epätoivoissaan hän repäisi puulaatikoita suojavasta pressusta ja kaatoi ne suoraan takaa-ajajiensa jalkoihin. _

_Ulos, ulos, ulos!_

_Hän kiristi vauhtiaan, juoksi vetämättä henkeä, sillä se ei ollut nyt mahdollista. Hän oli juossut liian pitkään, liian kovaa, eikä hänen kehonsa tahtonut pysyä hänen omien käskyjensä perässä. _

_Vielä ulos päästyäänkin hän jatkoi epätoivoista pinkomistaan ja veti nikotellen henkeä. Tuntui siltä kuin hänen lihaksensa olisivat muuttuneet yhdeksi puuroksi ja jalat irtoaisivat pian liitoksistaan ja jatkaisivat päämärätöntä juoksuuaan ilman häntä. Hän kuolisi, hän ei saanut henkeä..._

_Räjähdyksen ääni oli niin valtaisa, että hänen korvansa iskeytyivät lukkoon, samalla kun hänen kehonsa lennähti ilmaan ja kuuma aalto tulvahti hänen ylitseen yhdessä betoninkappaleiden ja puusäleiden kanssa._

_Maailma värjäytyi hänen yhteen rutistettujen silmäluomiensa alla hehkuvan oranssiksi._

Englannin silmät revähtivät ja hermoja viiltävä päänsärky oli ensimmäinen asia, joka teki tiensä hänen tajuntaansa. Hänestä tuntui, kuin joku oli hieronut vasaralla hänen ohimoitaan.

Ei taas tällaisia unia, hän voihkaisi mielessään. Hän oli toivonut päässeensä niistä jo eroon. Mies sulki silmänsä ja yritti kostuttaa kuivunutta suutaan, mikä tuntui äärimmäisen epämukavalta kun kieli muistutti tahmaista hiekkapaperia, joka takertui hänen kitalakeensa.

Hän laittoi kuitenkin tyytyväisenä merkille olevansa elossa.

Kummalista kuinka tällaiset olennaiset asiat tahtoivat painua taka-alalle hänen juuri heränneessä mielessään. Mitä muuta hän olikaan mahtanut unohtaa?

Englanti kaiveli muistiaan, siirtyi hieman mukavampaan asentoon, jolloin hänen kylkeään ei jomottanut niin kipeästi ja mietti. Hän tarvitsi jotain muuta ajateltavaa, kuin muistot jotka tiedottomuus oli herättänyt henkiin. Miten hänen kaltaisensa yksinkertainen ihminen saattoi olla niin monella solmulla?

Englanti rutisti paheksuvasti kulmakarvojaan.

Hän muisti lähteneensä käymään Preussin ja Itävällan luona ja häntä oli seurattu. Hänen silmäluomiensa alla välähti kuva nousevasta laskusillasta ja hänen omasta kehotuksestaan hypätä ulos ennen, kuin auto lennähtäisi sillan toiselle puolelle. Mitä hän oli oikein kuvitellut? Ei ollut hänen tapaistaan tehdä niinkään vaarallisia temppuja. Hyvä kunto ja toimiva keho olivat sentään hänen työnsä kannalta välttämättömiä. Tai eivät ehkä välttämättömiä, mutta helpottivat hänen elämäänsä kuitenkin.

Hän sätti itseään, kun oli taas eksynyt aiheesta ja koetti keskittyä. Hänen paksut kulmakarvansa rypistyivät entisestään.

Hän oli kierinyt alas pitkin laskusiltaa ja häntä seuranneiden auto oli jysähtänyt suoraa sillan toiselta puolelta nousevaan osaan ja rusentunut kasaan. Seuraavaksi auto oli räjähtänyt ja Englannin korvat olivat iskeytyneet lukkoon.

Sen jälkeen...

Brittimies puri huultaan synkästi, sillä kaikki hänen muistikuvansa olivat sumeutuneet ja liimautuneet yhteen, yhdeksi huonokuntoiseksi filmiksi, jota hän kelasi mielessään.

Hän muisteli epävakaasti hoippuvaa hahmoa, joka oli auttanut hänet hellävaroen seisomaan.

_"Mihin päin?"_Englannin silmät revähtivät auki ja hän kirosi mielessään yliluonnollisen valkoista kattoa. Liian kirkkaille maaleille tulisi laittaa kieltolaki.

Hän unohti kuitenkin nopeasti jyskyttävän päänsärkynsä ja jomottavan ruumiinsa katsellessaan hätääntyneenä ympärilleen. Vasemmalla oli vain keskellä seinää jököttävä ikkuna, jonka läpi hän saattoi juuri nähdä taivaan muuttuvan punertavammaksi.

Hän käänsi päätään toiseen suuntaan ja yritti liikuttaa ruumistaan.

Rintakehän ympärillä tuntui tiukasti kierretyt siteet ja hänen poskessaan oli laastari. Lisäksi hän tunsi siteet oikeassa käsivarressaan ja suuremman sidelaastarin sääressään. Hän voihkaisi.

"Englanti?"

Brittimies kääntyi viimein katsomaan oikealle puolelleen.

Amerikka istui sängynreunalla, pää siteiden peittämänä. Hänen hiuksensa törröttivät mikä mihinkin suuntaan ja kasvot olivat naarmuilla. Hän kuitenkin hengitti, ei ollut menettänyt raajojaan, eikä ollut paniikissa. Amerikkakin oli näköjään selvinnyt elossa, ja lähes vammoitta, vaikkakin oli vähän normaalia kalpeampi.

Englannin suoma hymynpoikanen oli yhtä aikaa helpottunut ja närkästynyt.

"Elossa ollaan", Amerikka henkäisi ja nauroi väsyneen kuuloisesti. Hän nojasi päänsä käsiinsä, jotka olivat myös tiukasti siteisiin kiedottuina.

"Joten kuten", Englanti myönsi hiljaa ja käänsi sameiden silmiensä katseen takaisin kohti kattoa. Hän rentoutui sängyllään ja yritti ohjata ajatuksensa pois kolhiintuneesta ruumiistaan.

"Missä olemme?"

"Preussin ja Itävallan kirjakaupan takahuoneessa", Amerikka sanoi hiljaa ja nosti päätään voidakseen jälleen katsoa parinsa sivuprofiilia, "Olet nukkunut ainakin 28 tuntia putkeen."

Englanti hymähti huvittuneesti. Siitä olikin aikaa, kun hän oli viimeksi nukkunut niin kauan.

"Mikä on vointi?" Amerikkalainen kysyi uudelleen, tällä kertaa enemmän huolta äänessään. Englanti kohautti vaivalloisesti hartioitaan ja veti syvään henkeä.

"Missä Itävalta on?"

"En ole varma. Kai hän lähti ulos."

"...helvetti. Jättikö hän yhtään kipulääkettä?"

"Ei? Voin kyllä käydä kysymässä Preussilta jos hänell-"

"...mitä? Ei! Minä en syö mitään mitä se sekopää minulle tarjoaa!" Englanti huudahti nopeasti ja puolittain tosissaan.

"Vai että ei kelpaa?"

Paksupohjainen maastokenkä jysähti vasten ovea ja ponkautti sen auki niin, että koko ovi oli lentää saranoiltaan. Valkohiuksinen mies virnisti ilkikurisesti koko kasvoillaan ja hänen punaiset silmänsä näyttivät hehkuvan. Mies asetti kätensä lanteilleen ja Amerikka hämmentyi tavasta, jolla Preussi pystyi katsomaan Englantia pitkin nenänvarttaan jopa huoneen toiselta laidalta.

"Etteikö mun kipulääkkeet kelpaa, mitä?" Preussi kajautti ja sai Englannin jysäyttämäät kädet korvilleen ja irvistämään tuskasta jälkikäteen. Preussin volyymitaso ei tehnyt hyvää hänen kovia kokeneelle pääkopalleen.

"Ei helvetissä kelpaa!" Englanti karjahti sängyn pohjalta, niin vihaisen näköisenä kuin pystyi, "Minä en syö enää mitään tarjoamaasi sen jälkeen, kun kokeilit sitä helvetin huumausainetta minuun. _Ilman lupaani!"_

"Phyh!" oli ainoa ääni mikä saksalaisen huulilta karkasi. Tämä heilautti väheksyvästi kättään.

"Ei sinulle kuinkaan käynyt. Minä, niin hemmetin mahtava kun olen, pelastin sen jälkeen heikon brittinahkasi!"

"Sinä juotit minulle brandyä! Mikä sellainen pelastaminen muka on?"

"No ainakin sinä heräsit", Preussi kohautti olkiaan virnistellen, "Mutta ei minulla ole sinulle kipulääkkeitä tarjota. Kuhan odotat, että herra aristokraatti tulee takaisin, niin eiköhän se sinut saa taas tolpillesi."

Saksalainen heilautti itsensä Amerikan sängylle, välittämättä siitä että hänellä oli edelleen kengät jalassaan, ja Amerikka istumassa sängyn laidalla. Hän venytteli raajojaan jokaiseen ilmansuuntaan.

"Olen nukkunut viimeiset kaksi yötä sohvalla joten otan nokoset. Jos kehtaatte herättää minut kesken kaiken, niin vannon kaiken mahtavuuteni kautta, ettei teistä kumpikaan kävele sen jälkeen tästä huoneesta omin avuin ulos."

Sitten mies nukahti, kuin joku olisi lyönyt häneltä tajun kankaalle ja alkoi kuorsata hiljaa.

"...tässä on Preussi", Englanti sanoi paheksuvasti ja heilautti kättään kohti Preussin kuorsaavaa hahmoa, "Olettekin varmaan jo tavanneet. Hän on varmasti koko maailman kovaäänisin, kovapäisin ja kivikalloisin ihminen, johon tulet koskaan törmäämään. Oletan, että osasit esitellä itsesi. ...ja minulla on jo valmiiksi paha aavistus, etten selviä tästä vierailusta täyspäisenä."

Amerikka käänsi ymmyrkäisen katseensa Englannista, joka kääntyi kyljelleen jatkaakseen itsekin uniaan, takaisin Preussiin.

Maailma oli sitten täynnä kummallisia ihmisiä.

* * *

"Minä en ole mikään kotivaimo", Amerikka ilmoitti tyhjentävästi kahvikupilleen, ihan kuin se muka olisi häntä kuunnellut.

Hän oli laskenut päänsä toisen kämmenensä varaan ja mulkoili tyytymättömästi kuppia, kuin se olisi ollut syypää hänen mustuneeseen mielentilaansa.

Englanti oli hävinnyt. Kadonnut. Livahtanut jäljettömiin.

Amerikka oli koettanut soittaa hänelle, mutta laihoin tuloksin; kännykkä ilmoitti aina miehen puhelimen olevan poissa päältä. Hän ei uskaltautunut lähtemään ulos, sillä tiesi brittimiehen saavan hepulin, jos hän ei olisi hotellissa, kun tämä itse suvaitsi saapua paikalle.

Tämän toteaminen sai amerikkalaisen ärtymään entistä enemmän. Hänen kyllä piti aina pitää Englanti ajan tasalla siitä missä meni ja mitä teki, mutta mies itse ei viitsinyt yksinkertaisesti lähettää hänelle viestiä siitä missä kulki. Raivostuttavaa. Eikä Englanti muutoinkaan ollut tarpeeksi hyvässä kunnossa juoksentelemaan pitkin kaupunkia. Amerikka oli nähnyt purppuraiseksi muuttuneen mustelman sillä kohdalla, josta britin kylkiluu oli murtunut, Itävallan vaihtaessa hänen yläruumista kiertävät siteensä.

Amerikka oli alkanut vähitellen oppia, ettei Hetaliassa ollut ainoatakaan normaalia ihmistä. Itävalta oli kuin suoraan renesanssikauden kuvakirjasta, valkoisista hansikkaista kaulaa kiertäviin röyhelöihin. Hän oli puhunut Amerikalle ja Englannille kylmän kohteliaasti, mutta Amerikka oli nähnyt hänen menettävän hermonsa Preussin kanssa ties kuinka monta kertaa. Hän ja Englanti eivät sentään olleet vierailleet kaksikon luona kuin pari seuraavaa päivää ja Amerikka saattoi vannoa, että kaksikko oli räjähtänyt toisilleen ainakin 75 kertaa. Ja Preussi taas... Amerikka ei tiennyt kuinka kuvailla häntä. Sellaisia ihmisiä ei kaiken järjen mukaan pitänyt olla olemassa.

Ja Englanti taas oli ihan oma lukunsa. Mutta tällä hetkellä, mies oli ainoastaan ärsyttävä.

Amerikka mulkoili katkerasti kahvikuppia ja yritti ajatustensa voimalla saada sen räsähtämään rikki.

Helvetin itsepäinen, työnarkomaani, teetä litkivä britti!

Vaaleahiuksinen mies ärähti turhautuneena, veti molemmat kätensä hiuksiensa läpi ja valahti vasten sohvaa. Hänen päänsä retkotti taaksepäin hänen itsensä tuijottaessa puolittain suljetuilla, taivaansinisillä silmillään, kohti kattoa.

"Missä hemmetissä sinä olet?" Mies kysyi ei-keneltäkään ja veti rauhoittavasti muutaman henkäyksen ilmaa.

Hänen silmänsä rävähtivät avoimiksi kun hotellihuoneen ovi läimäistiin auki.

"Haloo!"

Amerikka nousi kiireesti jaloilleen. Ne olivat osittain puutuneet, mutta niistä välittämässä nuori mies kiiruhti huoneen ovelle.

Näky sai hänet räpyttelemään silmiään.

Englanti nojasi oven karmiin, huojahdellen aina satunnaisesti kuin maa hänen jalkojensa alla olisi keinunut veneen tavoin. Poskien iho punersi yhtä loistoa nenän kanssa ja hänen vihreät silmänsä harottivat miehen yrittäessä tarkentaa katsetta Amerikan kasvoihin.

"Hellou", Englanti virnisti vinosti ja heilautti kättään melkein keikahtaen kumoon.

"...Englanti?"

"No ei kun... joulupukki."

Englanti käkätti hetken omalle vitsilleen ja niiskaisi kuuluvasti pyyhkäisten sitten nenäänsä hihaan. Vasta nyt Amerikka huomasi hänen kädessään puolityhjän kaljapullon.

"Ihan kuin kusta joisi", mies ilmoitti huomatessaan parinsa katseen nauliintuneen juomaansa, "Oikeaa juomaa sen olla pitäis muttah... Ei ollut."

Mies mutristi punaisia huuliaan lapsenomaisesti. Amerikkalainen nielaisi vaaleanpunaisen kielen lipaistessa niitä vaistonvaraisesti.

"Okei, kuuntele", Amerikka astui eteenpäin ja oli aikeissa ottaa pullon pois parinsa käsistä, mutta huomatessaan Englannin omistavan ilmeen,hän tyytyi tarttumaan pariaan käsikynkästä.

"Sinä olet kaatokännissä. Sinä juot vettä ja menet nukkumaan, tuliko selväksi?"

Englanti tuijotti häntä hetken, kuin hänellä ei olisi ollut aavistustakaan siitä kuka häntä puhutteli.

"Sinä tulet niin katumaan tätä aamulla, kun sinulla on hirveä krapula. Et sitten syytä minua!"

"...mutta en minä mitään ole ottanut!" Mies vastusteli kun Amerikka lähti taluttamaan epävakaasti liikkuvaa Englantia kohti makuuhuonetta. Miehen jalat pettivät vähän väliä tämän alta ja lopulta Amerikka turhautui ja nappasi tämän syliinsä kuin morsiusneidon. Hän muisti kuitenkin juuri ajoissa varoa miehen kylkeä ja piteli tätä varovaisesti.

"Päästä minut alas senkin... senkin kakara! Perhanan amerikkalainen teini!"

Amerikka huokaisi raskaasti nenänsä kautta ja tiukensi otettaan heikosti rimpuilevasta brittimiehestä. Jestas, hän oli kevyt Amerikan käsivarsilla. Amerikkalainen painoi mieleensä pitää tästä lähin silmällä mitä Englanti söi. Ei kukaan pelkän teen voimalla loputtomiin jaksa. Eihän siinä ollut kuin vettä ja loraus maitoa!

"Tässä ei ole mitään järkeä", nuorempi mies mutisi Englannin solvausvyöryn alla, "Minä pidin sinua järkevänä ihmisenä."

"Juomisessa ei ole.. ei ole mitään vikaa!" Englanti mutisi epäselvästi ja hikkasi. Amerikka pyöräytti silmiään.

"No ei tietenkään. Sehän on suunnilleen yhtä terveellistä kuin brittiruokien syöminen."

Englanti tuijotti häntä hetken kerraten lausetta päässään ja muuttui sitten, Amerikan iloksi, korviaan ja kaulaansa myöten tulipunaiseksi. Tämän silmät välähtivät vihaisesti metsänvihreinä ja kostutetuilta huulilta ryöppysi uusi solvauksien tulva.

Kopeloituaan makuuhuoneen oven auki Amerikka huokaisi helpotuksesta ja laski miehen pehmeille lakanoille. Englantikin näytti rauhoittuvan hieman ja liikkui mukavampaan asentoon. Hän nosti molemmat kätensä suoriksi päänsä ylle ja venytteli selkä suloisesti kaarella. Amerikka nielaisi brittimiehen paidan noustessa ylös ja paljastaessa pienen palan kermanvaaleaa ihoa ja muutaman arven. Hänellä oli vastustamaton halua koskettaa tuota ihokaistaletta todetakseen oliko se todella yhtä pehmeää kuin miltä näytti.

"Sinun pitäisi vaihtaa yöpaita."

Englannin silmät katsoivat alas kumartuneeseen Amerikkaan ja britin huulille nousi tietäväinen hymy.

"En minä niitä... itse saa. Auta."

Amerikka tunsi korviensa muuttuvan ruusunpunaisiksi.

"Osaat sinä itsekin!"

"En jaksa~..." Englanti marisi ja liikahteli kissamaisen pehmeästi sängyllä, "Auta nyt pariasi hädässä."

Amerikka nosti katseensa hetkeksi kattoon ja kysyi mielessään Jumalalta, mitä hän oli tehnyt joutuessaan tällaiseen tilanteeseen. Englantilainen vain hymyili maireasti hänelle.

"Selvä, selvä."

Amerikka istuutui sängynlaidalle ja rupesi irroittamaan vanhemman miehen kenkää, kun hänen katseensa osui toisen sukkaan. Hänen kulmakarvansa kohosivat yllätyksestä.

"Missä sinun toinen kenkäsi on?"

Englanti kohotti paksuja kulmakarvojaan viattomasti ja mutristi huuliaan. Hyvin _suudeltavia _huuliaan, Amerikka lisäsi ja potkaisi sitten itseään henkisesti. Nyt ei todellakaan ollut aika ajatella tällaista.

"Jaa-a", Englanti mumisi ja heilautti jalkaansa, jossa toinen kenkä edelleen oli, "Toimeksi nyt."

Humalassakin Englanti käskytti häntä, amerikkalainen ajatteli hieman synkästi, mutta kiskoi kuitenkin kengän pois ja heitti sen huolimattomasti olkansa yli nurkkaan. Hän veti molemmat sukat Englannin jaloista ja tiputti ne lattialle ansaiten Englannilta murhaavan katseen.

"Älä viljele tavaroitani kaikkialle."

"Mitä jos itse riisuisit itsesi niin ei tarvitsisi valittaa", Amerikka murahti ja sai näin englantilaisen hiljenemään.

Hän siirtyi napittamaan miehen paitaa hitaasti auki ja yritti tahdonvoimallaan estää käsiään vapisemasta. Englannin intensiivinen tuijotuskaan ei auttanut asiaa. Britti katseli Amerikan jokaista liikettä silmät tarkentuen aina välillä muistuttaen Amerikkaa siitä, että Englanti oli edelleen humalassa. Amerikan sormet nytkähtelivät hermostuneesti, kun hän avasi lopulta kauluspaidan kokonaan ja yritti olla katselematta Englannin rintakehää kovin tarkasti. Tummanpurppura mustelma koristi brittimiehen kylkeä ja näytti kammottavalta mustetahralta kermanvaaleaa ihoa vasten. Kun hän sormillaan sitten pyyhkäisi paidaliepeen brittimiehen vatsalta, hän tunsi pehmeän ihon liukuvan sormenpäitään vasten ja enemmänkin tunsi, kuin kuuli Englannin vetävän terävästi henkeä. Amerikan veri tulvahti taas hänen poskiensa alueelle, joten hän kääntyi istumaan sängyllä selin pariinsa. Iho oli juuri niin silkkinen kuin hän oli olettanutkin.

"Osaat kyllä itse loput."

Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus, jonka jälkeen hän kuuli kuinka Englanti nousi istumaan ja veti paidan vaivalloisesti pois päältään. Kun Amerikka kuuli Englannin kolistelevan vyönsä kanssa, hän pomppasi pystyyn ja harppoi ovelle.

"Haen sinulle lasin vettä", hän mumisi kasvot kuumottaen. Amerikka työnsi kielensä ulos ja nyrpisti nenäänsä itsekseen. Koko tilanne oli typerä.

Hän ei osannut päättää uskaltaisiko ihastua pariinsa. Englanti oli joskus niin etäinen, niin _kylmä_ ja kovin kaukana siitä mitä Amerikka oli joskus ajatellut ihannekumppaninsa olevan. Englantilainen osasi olla niin monta eri ihmistä yhtäaikaa, ettei Amerikka ollut varma milloin Englanti ei ollut oma itsensä, milloin oli, vai oliko koskaan ollutkaan.

Passiivinen, vai yksinkertaisesti sarkastinen?

Pehmeä, kaikkien niiden kirouksien ja solvauksien alla, vai kenties sydänjuuriaan myöten mustunut?

Kysyessään ensimmäistä kertaa Englannilta, kuka hän oli, Amerikka oli melkein odottanut tämän vastaavan:

_"Kuka haluat minun olevan?"_

* * *

Englanti hypisteli vyötään turhautuneena. Hän puuskahti kiukkuisesti ja kiskaisi sen auki. Helvetin housut, miksi kaikki sopivan pituisien housujen piti olla lantiolta niin leveitä, että hän joutui kiristämään niitä vyöllä. Se ääliö joka keksi vyön täytyi olla absolutisti. Ei tällaisia kapistuksia meinannut saada millään auki kevyessä hiprakassa. Niin, ei hän ollut omasta mielestään kovin pahasti humalassa. Hän oli kuitenkin onnistunut kävelemään joten kuten suorasti hotelliin. Hän ei puhunutkaan kovin epäselvästi, kuten hänelle joskus kävi, tai ruvennut kiroamaan walesiksi. Sitäkin sattui, riippuen hänen mielialastaan.

Hän vaihtoi haparoiden yöhousut jalkaansa, mutta jätti paidan pois. Yö oli liian lämmin paksuun pukeutumiseen. Englanti kiristeli hampaitaan vetäessään jalkansa sisään housunlahkeesta. Helvetti, hänen kylkeään jomotti niin saatanan paljon, ettei ollut toista. Hän päätti ohjata ajatuksensa jonnekin ihan muualle.

Englanti laski katseensa litteälle vatsalleen ja rypisti kulmiaan. Hän sipaisi vatsaansa samalla tavoin, kuin Amerikka oli äskettäin tehnyt. Vatsalihakset supistuivat hänen sormenpäänsä alla ja iho nousi niskasta kananlihalle.

Jos Amerikka ei olisi niin naiivi, niin.. niin neitsyt, Englanti raahaisi hänet sänkyyn ja...

Hän virnisti mielikuvalleen, jossa Amerikka makasi hänen allaan kasvot punoittaen ja silmät tummuneena himosta.

Uusi väristys sai Englannin hymyilemään itsetietoisesti ja hän keikahti selälleen sängylle. Sehän olisi mukavaa illan päätteeksi. Mutta toisaalta, hänen ei todellakaan tehnyt mieli pakottaa Amerikkaa mihinkään. Toki hän voisi, ja varmaan tekisikin, jos olisi juonut enemmän, ollut vähemmän järjissään ja vielä vähemmän tietoinen Amerikan omista haluista.

Amerikka ei luultavasti edes katsonut häntä pidempään kuin ketään muutakaan. Hän oli vain kuin opaskirja, joka ohjasti nuorempaa poikaa omaan suuntaansa. Ei välttämättä hyvään suuntaan, mutta suuntaan kuitenkin. Hillittyyn, mustaan suuntaan, jossa valheet saivat pään pyörälle ja elämä oli peliä oman pään varassa. Hän veti Amerikkaa syvemmälle, syvemmälle siihen harmaaseen suohon mihin hän oli itse vajonnut ja antoi amerikkalaisen häikäistä silmiään ja muistuttaa häntä siitä miltä tuntui olla oikeasti _elossa..._

Mutta nämä kaikki olivat liian monimutkaisia ajatella.

Englanti haukotteli ja hieroi lievästi harottavia silmiään kun Amerikka palasi huoneeseen. Pojan suupielet nytkähtivät hullunkurisesti ylöspäin.

"Hienoa. Näköjään osasit pukeutua ihan itse. Ainakin puoliksi."

"Turpa umpeen, talipää", Englanti murahti, mutta hänen äänestään puuttui tavanomainen äkeys. Vastaus vain lipsahti luonnostaan britin huulilta.

Amerikka ojensi vesilasin parilleen ja katseli kuinka mies joi lasin tyhjäksi muutamassa sekunnissa. Englanti henkäisi tyytyväisenä ja jäi sitten tuijottamaan Amerikkaa silmäluomien vajotessa vähän väliä alemmas. Silmät olivat tummat ja Amerikka melkein näki niiden lävitse niihin ajatuksiin joita Englanti pyöritteli humalaisessa mielessään. Britti laski lasinsa kolauksen saattelemana pöydälle ja rikkoi katsekontaktin.

"Mitä?" Amerikka kysyi huvittuneena ja lipaisi omia huuliaan huomatessaan veden kiiltelevän Englannin suupielessä.

"Ei mitään", Englanti vastasi ja hymähti.

Amerikka tuijotti hetken pariaan ja käänsi sitten katseensa pois päin hymähtäen itsekin. Hän hieroi niskaansa tuntien itsensä yhtäkkiä ujoksi. Ehkä hänen olisi aika päästää Englanti nukkumaan. Hän kääntyi hiljaa hymyillen pois päin.

"Hyvä yötä sitt-"

Hänet nykäistiin yhtäkkiä ranteesta kylmästi taaksepäin. Hän kompastui omiin jalkoihinsa ja keikahti Englannin yli poikittain sängylle. Hänen katseensa singahti pariinsa, jonka ilme ei muuttunut, mutta tummanvihreä väri hänen silmissään pyörteili edelleen. Hän näytti eksyneeltä, tai sitten se oli vain kuvajainen Amerikan omasta ilmeestä Englannin mustissa pupilleissa. Amerikka oli aikeissa kysyä mikä tällä oli, mutta brittimies ilmoitti asiansa äänettömästi liikahtamalla lähemmäs pariaan. Vastoin tapojaan Englanti siirsi Amerikan kättä niin että saattoi käpertyä mukavasti tämän kylkeä vasten. Hän laski päänsä vasten Amerikan olkapäätä ja takertui tämän paidanhelmaan kuin suuntansa menettänyt lapsi.

Hänen suunsa mutristui murjotukseen.

"Älä mene", Englanti sanoi käskevästi, sillä Englanti ei anellut. Ei keneltäkää.

"Sänky on kylmä ilman sinua."

Amerikka oli jämähtänyt paikoilleen, jalat koukussa ja käsi puolittain ilmassa. Hän kohotti kulmiaan ja nielaisi ennen kuin antoi päänsä painua vasten sänkyä. Peitto muodosti kuhmun hänen selkänsä alle, mutta Amerikkaa ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa.

_"Sänky on kylmä ilman sinua."_

Amerikka nielaisi uudelleen, tällä kertaa äänekkäästi ja päästi pidättelemänsä henkäyksen pakenemaan keuhkoistaan. Hän ei vastannut Englannille, mutta ei myöskään työntänyt tätä pois. Pienikokoisempi mies oli itse asiassa aika hellyyttävä takertuessaa hänen paidanhelmaansa ja lämmittäessään Amerikan kylkeä.

Hetken mielijohteessa amerikkalainen koukisti kättään, jonka päälle Englanti oli laskenut päänsä, ja työnsi sormensa miehen hiuspehkoon.

Englanti jämähti aloilleen ja tämän hengitys katkesi hetkeksi.

Amerikka tuijotti tiiviisti kattoon.

Lopulta hän liikautti sormieen ja veti ne Englannin pehmeiden hiusten läpi ja toisti saman liikkeen uudelleen, hitaasti ja pehmeästi.

Noin minuutin jälkeen Englanti viimein rentoutui uudemman kerran, mutta Amerikka ei silti löytänyt rohkeutta katsoa pariaan. Hän tunsi kyllä Englannin polttavan katseen poskillaan, mutta tuijotti nolostuneesti kattoon, kuin se olisi ollut maailman mielenkiintoisin asia.

Tunteiden ilmaiseminen heidän välillään oli vaikeaa.

He eivät saaneet näyttää minkäänlaisia tunteita pidellessään asetta vakaasti kädessään, joten Amerikka oli tyytyväinen saadessaan varastaa edes pienen hetken hellyyttä parinsa kanssa. Edes pienen hetken, jota ei saisi olla, ja joka katoaisi aamulla kun hän heräisi, ja Englanti olisi jälleen myrkyttämässä häntä aamiaisella ja he latelisivat kevyitä solvauksia toisilleen.

Amerikka sulki silmänsä se keskittyi silittämään Englannin hiuksia. Hän kiersi pehmeitä kiehkuroita sormensä ympärille, veti sormensa hiusten läpi. Hän antoi sormenpäidensä juosta pitkin Englannin takaraivoa ja silitti sitten hiukset takaisin paikoilleen.

Hän tunsi Englannin hiljaisen huokauksen paitansa läpi ja tunsi hymyn nousevan kasvoilleen Englannin hieroessa nenäänsä ujosti vasten hänen olkapäätään kuin huomionkipeä koiranpentu.

Hän kääntyi katsomaan pariaan siniset silmät himmeästi tuikkien hänen lasiensa läpi. Englanti vastasi katseeseen tuimalla ilmeellä, mutta sitä pehmensivät pienet punaiset läikät miehen poskipäissä.

"...miksi Hetaliaan on keksitty se parien välinen... Tiedät kyllä."

Amerikka pureksi huultaan kysymyksen lipsahdettua hänen huuliltaan. Englannin ilme koveni ja hänen katseensa laskeutui ja jäi jonnekin Amerikan leuan tienoille. Amerikka katui melkein saman tien lausuttuaan kysymyksen. Hän olisi voinut kysyä asiaa myöhemmin ja nauttia vain tästä hetkestä.

"Se on lähinnä luottamuskysymys", Englanti sammalsi hiljaa vasten Amerikan olkapäätä, "Jos mikään muu ei onnistu, niin seksi on paras tapa tutustua toiseen."

Tällainen ajattelutapa ei tahtonut mahtua Amerikan päähän. Hetaliassa kaikki oli jotenkin... _kieroutunutta._

"Sehän on typerää", Amerikka murahti ja nosti lasinsa pois nenältään heittäen ne sängyn jalkopäähän. Toivottavasti hän löytäisi ne sieltä aamulla. Tällä hetkellä häntä vain väsytti liikaa jaksaakseen laittaa laseja pöydälle tai edes vaihtaakseen yöpaitaa.

"...tiedän, että ajatus ei varmaankaan kuulosta miellyttävältä", Englanti mutisi hiljaa, silmät piiloutuneina hänen epätasaisen otsatukkansa alle, "mutta se on ohjesäännöissä. Se on _sääntö._ Tiedän, ettei se varmaan ole erityisen houkuttelevaa, mutta ei sitä saa... sitä ei yksinkertaisesti _voi _kiertää."

Englannin silmät olivat muuttuneet takaisin kylmänvihreiksi ja kasvot ilmeettömiksi.

Amerikka oppi vihaavansa sitä ilmettä.

"Ja tiedän etten ole mitenkään erikoinen", Englanti sanoi monotonisella äänellä tuijottaen suoraan Amerikan läpi, "Eikä sinulla varmaan huvita tehdä sitä minun kanssani... Mutta... niin..."

Englanti jätti tahallaan lauseensa leijumaan heidän välilleen. Amerikka kiirehti pudistamaan päätään.

"Ei! Ei, se siitä... Ei se siitä ole kiinni että se olet _sinä._"

Amerikka luuli nähneensä jotain vilahtavan Englannin silmissä, mutta se katosi ennen kuin hän kerkesi nimetä sitä.

"Se vain... Se tuntuu niin väärältä. Se pitäisi tehdä vapaasta tahdosta! Pitäisi olla oma vapaus valita."

Englanti kohautti olkiaan kavyesti. Hän ei tiennyt miten selittää tilanne paremmin Amerikalle. 'Vapaus valita' ei kuulunut hänen sanavarastoonsa. Hänellä ei ollut vapautta, ei tällä hetkellä. Hän tietysti teki vapaa-ajallaan mitä huvitti, mutta senkin sellaisissa rajoissa, ettei hän herättänyt huomiota. Hän oli Hetalian talutusnuorassa ja muuttunut jo niin tunnottomaksi, ettei oikeastaan enää välittänytkään.

Amerikasta taas huokui vapaus ja sellainen toimeliaisuus, että se sai Englannin välillä voimaan pahoin. Amerikka muistutti häntä itseään siitä minkälainen hän oli joskus itse 16-vuotiaana. Hän oli ollut lähes yhtä toimelias, mutta... ei lähellekkään yhtä positiivinen. Hän oli aikuistunut nopeasti, kun taas Amerikka tuntui yhä 18-vuotiaanakin olevan 16-vuotiaan tasolla.

"Englanti?" Amerikka keskeytti hänen ajatustensa juoksun kutsumalla hänet takaisin maan pinnalle.

"Pahoittelen", Englanti mumisi, nyt jo puoliunessa, "Ajatukset harhailevat."

Amerikka nyökkäsi ja jatkoi sitten Englannin hiusten silittämistä hymisten rauhoittavasti.

"Nuku sitten. Hyvää yötä."

"Öitä."

Englanti nukahti nopeasti, jättäen Amerikan kertaamaan heidän läpikäymäänsä keskustelua päänsä sisällä. Uni sai hänet kuitenkin vajoamaan tietämättömään pimeyteen, mutta ennen sitä hän kääntyi kyljelleen, kasvot kohti Englantia ja laski kätensä tämän lantiolle. Hän veti Englannin suojelevasti lähemmäs käsivarsiensa sisään ja heidän jalkansa kietoutuivat yhteen britin liikahtaessa unissaan lähemmäs.

Jos Englanti olisi aina tällainen, Amerikka ajatteli juuri ennen nukahtamistaan, niin seksi hänen kanssaan ei välttämättä ollut mitenkään kamala ajatus.

* * *

Ilta oli vaihtunut nopeammin yöksi kuin Englanti oli toivonut. Mustassa illassa heitä ei välttämättä nähtäisi, mutta se tarkoitti myös sitä, että he eivät itse voineet nähdä kovin tarkasti ympärilleen. Kaupungin ilma oli sakea hermostuksesta ja tunne sai Englannin liikahtelemaan ärtyneesti. Hän väänteli sormiaan - tapa, jonka hän oli oppinut vanhemmalta veljeltään - ja nojasi kyynärpäänsä polviinsa. Puiston penkin viileys tuntui hänen takkinsa läpi, samoin kuin Amerikasta hehkuva lämpö.

Englannilla oli yhtä aikaa kylmä ja kuuma.

He istuivat sanaakaan sanomatta vieretysten ja kuuntelivat puiston ääniä. Etäistä autojen moottoreiden hurinaa, tuulta puissa ja hajanaisia askeleita ja puhetta sieltä täältä. Amerikan silmälasit heijastivat ajovaloja joka kerta, kun auto ajoi ohitse.

Englanti veti kauluksensa pystyyn ja huokaisi hiljaa.

Ellei Japani pian ilmestyisi paikalle, hänen olisi peruttava tapaaminen ja valittava jokin toinen päivä. Mikäli Hetaliassa oli tapahtunut normaalista poikkeavaa, Japanin tuli olla aina paikalla, eikä pystynyt jättämään töitään Kreikalle. Kiharahiuksisella miehellä kun oli tapana nukahtaa papereiden päälle, saamatta mitään aikaan. Eikä hän itsekään jaksaisi koko yötä kylmällä puiston penkillä istua.

Hitaat askeleet saivat Englannin heristämään korviaan ja Amerikka hänen vierellään nousi istumaan ryhdikkäämmin.

Kevyiden askelien seurana puistossa kaikuivat myös nopeammat askeleet. Kuin lapsen.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_

Englanti kiepsahti ympäri penkillä ja oli syöksähtää seisaalleen, mutta tunnistaessaan häntä tuijottavat kasvot, hän jämähti aloilleen.

"Mäntti Englanti."

* * *

Amerikka olisi voinut purskahtaa nauruun kuullessaan pojan solvauksen, mutta tunsi samalla vatsansa menevän solmuun kuullessaan sanan 'Englanti'.

Miten tämä pieni poika tiesi?

Sitten amerikkalainen katsoi poikaa, joka oli iältään ehkä siinä 12 ikävuoden paikkeilla, tarkemmin. Mustan takin alla hänellä oli päällään merimies-asu, ja päässää sini-valkoinen, baskerin tapainen hattu, jonka alitse pursusi epätasaisesti leikattuja oljenvaaleita hiuksia. Vasta päästyään tarkastelemaan pikkupojan kasvoja lähemmin Amerikan kasvoille maalautui hämmästynyt ilme.

Tuollaisia kulmakarvoja ei ollut kenelläkään muulla kuin Englannilla.

Kulmat eivät tosiaankaan olleet yhtä paksut tai yhtä tummat kuin Englannin, mutta he olivat ilmiselvästi sukua toisilleen. Vihreiden silmien sijasta pojan silmät olivat hailakan siniset, kuin niiden päällä olisi ollut utua.

"Mäntti Englanti", poika sanoi topakasti ja työnsi kielensä ulos, "Mikset ole käynyt katsomassa minua?"

Poika tarttui penkin reunaan ja ravisti sitä, kuin yrittäen näyttää kuinka ärsyyntynyt oli.

"Kaikki on ollut ihan tyhmää!", poika julisti seuraavaksi ja heitti kätensä ilmaan, "Koskaan ei ketään, jonka kanssa voisi leikkiä! Ihan tosi syvältä! Aina vaan jotain punnerruksia ja kilpajuoksua. Inhoan tätä kaikkea, mikset ole tullut katsomaan minua? Mäntti!"

Pimeydestä ilmestyi, Amerikan järkytykseksi, paperinvalkea käsi, joka tarttui rauhoittavasti pojan olkapäähän. Japanin kasvot näyttivät lähes hukkuvan ylös nostettujen kauluksien sisään, ja sysimustat silmät ja hiukset vain lisäsivät illuusiota.

"Sealand", Japani sanoi hiljaa ja Amerikan hämmästykseksi yksi ainoa sana näytti kertovan kaiken. Ääni oli rauhoittava, muttei liian toruva. Brittimies nousi seisomaan Amerikan noudattaessa esimerkkiä. Englanti ja Japani nyökkäsivät toisilleen hiljaa pikkupojan mutristellessa suutaan.

Amerikka älysi yhdistää pojan nimen ja kulmakarvat toisiinsa. _Englannin veli_, ajatus kävi hänen pääsään ja hävisi sitten Amerikan huomion siirtyessä takaisin tähän hetkeen.

"Mikä on tilanne?" Englanti kysyi hiljaa, mutta hänen silmänsä eksyivät vähän väliä pienempään poikaan, joka irvisteli hänelle roikkuen samalla Japanin hihassa.

"Ei mitään viimeisen yhteenottonne jälkeen. Mutta Venäjä ei anna varoituksia turhaan, joten olkaa äärimmäisen varuillanne."

Englanti nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, vaikka Japani vain puki sanoiksi sen, minkä hän oli tiennyt todeksi jo pienen ikuisuuden.

"Entä nyt?"

Japani työnsi valkoisen kätensä takkinsa sisään ja ojensi Englannille kansion, jonka tämä piilotti oman takkinsa alle edes vilkaisematta sitä.

Amerikan mahassa muljahti. Uusi keikka jälleen tiedossa. Hän oli jo melkein ollut iloinen Venäjän aiheuttamasta sotkusta, sillä hän ja Englanti olivat olleet ilman töitä muutaman viikon.

Japanin katse siirtyi Englannista Amerikkaan ja kohtelias hymy ilmestyi hänen ohuille huulilleen.

"Olet pärjännyt hyvin, Amerikka. Odotan jatkossakin yhtä hyviä tuloksia."

Amerikka sai aikaan vain nyökkäyksen. Hänen poskensa punersivat mielihyvästä ja hänen kasvoilleen ilmestyi valoisa hymy. Kehut tuntuivat tavallista paremmilta, sillä hänen pariltaan niitä ei juuri herunut.

"Meidän on aika lähteä", aasialainen ilmoitti Sealandille yhtä kevyesti kuin olisi ehdottanut, että heidän tuli siirtyä illalliselle. Hän siirsi katseensa Amerikasta pikkupoikaan.

"Nyt jo? Vastahan me tulimme? Olisin halunnut leikkiä..."

Kun japanilaisen jähmeä hymy ei liikkunut mihinkään, Sealandkin sulki suunsa ja näytti surkealta. Pikkupoika veti mustaa takkia paremmin ylleen ja keskittyi potkimaan puiston pikkukiviä.

"Hyvää illanjatkoa", Japani toivotti edelleen hymyillen, kääntyi ja sulautui osaksi varjoja.

Sealand otti muutaman juoksuaskeleen hänen peräänsä, mutta kääntyi sitten katsomaan Englantia silmiin. Tapahtuma kesti vain hetken. Veljekset tuijottivat toisiaan hiljaisina, Englanti tyynen rauhallisena, Sealand hieman uteliaasti, mutta yhtä aikaa surullisesti.

"Japani käski minun sanoa yhden jutun", Sealand ilmoitti lapsen äänellään ja tuijotti suoraan Englannin myrkynvihreisiin silmiin. Britti rypisti kulmiaan kysyvästi. Sealand oli hetken hiljaa.

Sitten kaikki lapsellisuus valahti hänen kasvoiltaan, silmät muuttuivat tyhjiksi ja ääni tasaiseksi.

_"Tappakaa venäläinen."_

Poika kiepsahti kannoillaan ja pinkaisi japanilaisen perään, kadoten pian puiston pimentoon.

Sinä iltana Amerikka otti sanaakaan sanomatta vastaan Englannin tarjoaman savukkeen.

Peli oli vasta alkanut.


	8. Chapter 6

**6. luku**_, jossa Amerikasta tulee_ hänen _Amerikkansa_

* * *

"Tämä ei tule olemaan helppo keikka", Englanti selvitti ja puhdisti välinpitämättömän näköisenä asettaan. Se pyörähteli kevyesti hänen kädessään ja vaikkei ase ollut edes ladattu, Amerikka tunsi hermostuksen kyntävän sisälleen uria aina, kun brittimies tähtäsi kokeeksi kohti lattiaa.

"Sellainen suuremman puoleinen herrasmies olisi jonossa seuraava", hän jatkoi äänenkään värähtämättä, "Asuu keskellä Pariisia, suuressa kattohuoneistossa. Se näyttää muuten ihan linnoitukselta, ja on yhtä hyvin suojattu. Ihmettelen suuresti, ettei hän ole hankkinut talonsa ympärille vallihautaa. Rahaa kyllä riittäisi."

Amerikka kertasi mielessään Hetaliasta oppimiaan murtotaitojaan.

"Luuletko, että meidän pitää murtautua sisään? Minä en ainakaan ole mikään ekspertti niissä hommissa, että jos sinä et sitä osaa, niin tästä taitaa tulla tarkkuusammunta keikka."

Britti nyökäytti päätään mietteliäästi ja tarkisti aseen piipun suoruuden. Hän siristi silmiään arvioivasti.

"Mutta on sitä helpompiakin tapoja päästä häneen käsiksi."

Brittimies heilautti Amerikan eteen kirjekuoren, jonka nuorimies avasi uteliaasti. Hän veti esiin kauniisti koristellun kutsukortin. Paperi oli sininen, neutraali väri ja kulmissa oli kultaiset koukerot. Selvästi jonkun rikkaan tilaamat desing-kortit. Hänen silmänsä hyppelehtivät riviltä toiselle, ja rivi riviltä hän ymmärsi paremmin mitä Englanti tarkoitti.

"Coctail-kutsut? Saa ottaa mukaan yhden seuralaisen? Se taidan olla minä, mutta luuletko että se on heidän mielestään soveliasta?" Amerikka pyöräytti kirjettä kädessään.

"Täällä ei taideta olla ihan yhtä suvaitsevaisia kuin Hetaliassa."

Englanti huokaisi raskaasti nenänsä kautta ja Amerikka saattoi melkein kuulla miehen kiroavan hänen hidasälyisyyttään.

"Sinä tulet sinne minun _ystävänäni_, typerys."

Amerikan suu muodosti pyöreän O:n ymmärtämisen merkiksi. Sitten hän alkoi miettiä asioita käytännön kannalta. Miten he oikein saisivat aseensa sisään? Ovella olisi taatusti turvatarkastus.

Kuin lukien parinsa mietteet, Englanti laski aseensa pöydälle ja tarttui amerikkalaista käsistä vakavana ja jokseenkin epämukavan näköisenä, kuin puheenaihe ei olisi ollut hänelle mieluinen. Hänen kätensä olivat viileät Amerikan auringon paahtamaa ihoa vasten. Hän selitti hitaasti, jotta Amerikka ymmärtäisi mitä hän ajoi takaa.

"Aseiden, myrkkyjen ja apuvälineiden jälkeen ihmiselle jää yleensä yksi ase: hän itse", brittimies kertoi hiljaisella, lähes kuiskaavalla äänellä, "Hampaiden jälkeen kynnet saavat aikaan eniten vahinkoa, mutta molemmat vaihtoehdot ovat äärimmäisen epäkäytännöllisiä ja jättävät paikalle todisteita. On paljon siistimpi tapa hoidella asia."

Englanti puristi kevyesti Amerikan käsiä omiensa välissä ja hymyili surumielisesti.

Amerikan silmät laajenivat tasaiseen tahtiin. Hänen hartiansa jännittyivät kauhusta ja veri pakeni hänen kasvoiltaan jättäen ne aavemaisen valkoisiksi.

_Voi hyvä luoja!_

Englanti puristi hänen sormiaan niin voimakkaasti, ettei veri päässyt kiertämään. Amerikkalaisen sormenpäät muuttuivat nopeasti sinertäviksi.

"...et voi olla tosissasi."

Brittimiehen huulilla karehti sama kylmä hymy, joka ei yltänyt silmiin asti. Vihreät silmät olivat kovat ja viileät kuin jäätynyt sammal.

"Kristus", Amerikka puuskahti, "Voi Pyhä Maria ja Joosef."

"Et edes kuulu kirkkoon."

Amerikka veti nopeasti henkeä. Nyt ei ollut hyvä hetki saada paniikkikohtausta. Hitaasti hän antoi sydämensä rauhoittaa lyöntejään, vaikka se ei suostunutkaan palaamaan normaaliin tahtiinsa.

"En. En kuulukkaan. Mutta minulle tuli pakottava tarve päästä Synnin Tunnustukseen."

"Tapan sinut, jos teet sen", Englanti ilmoitti hetkekäkään hukkaamatta ja amerikkalaiselle jäi epäselväksi, oliko mies oikeasti tosissaan. Hän tyytyi vain pudistamaan päätään.

"Ja miten sinä sait nämä kutsut?"

Ellei Amerikka olisi tuntenut Englantia, hän olisi kuskannut tämän suoraan mielenterveys-osastolle. Hänen hymynsä oli kuin mielipuolella.

"Voin kertoa, että niiden alkuperäinen omistaja ei niitä kaipaa."

Amerikka ei kysynyt enempää kysymyksiä. Häntä ei yksinkertaisesti huvittanut tietää.

* * *

Amerikka ei ollut katsellut laittautuneita, kauniisti meikattuja naisia pitkään aikaan. Hetaliassa oli toki myös naisia töissä, niin Kenttätyöskentelijöinä kuin paperitöissäkin, mutta he olivat kaikki jokseenkin kovia kokeneen näköisiä. Ihan kuin he olisivat unohtaneet pynttäytymisen ilon. He eivät juurikaan meikanneet ja vaatekomerot eivät pitäneet sisällä yhtään sen enempää vaatekappaleita kuin miehienkään. He kulkivat valkoisissa topeissa ja reisitasku-housuissa näyttäen valmiilta pamauttamaan hampaat kurkkuun keneltä tahansa, joka pitäisi heitä yhtään huonompina kuin miehet pelkästään sukupuolensa takia.

Toisin sanoen, Amerikka tunsi astuneensa aivan uuteen maailmaan. Hän tuijotti ohikulkevaa naista kuin tämä olisi yhtäkkiä kasvattanut kolmannen silmän keskelle otsaansa.

"Lopeta", Englanti murahti ja iski amerikkalaiselta ilmat pihalle kyynärpäällään, "Näytät naurettavalta."

Amerikkalainen ei voinut kuin olla samaa mieltä ja kokosi itsensä.

Miehet kuljeskelivat ympäriinsä mustissa tai valkoisissa smokeissaan, jotkut näyttäen astuneensa ulos suoraan mustavalko-elokuvan valkokankaalta. Jotkut taas olivat piristäneet asuaan erivärisillä solmioilla. Amerikka pani merkille myös muutamia sotilasmitaleja kantavia miehiä.

Naiset taas olivat pistäneet parasta päällensä. He kantoivat kaulassaan tonneja maksavia timanttikaulakoruja, kopistelivat ympäriinsä uskomattomissa piikkikoroissaan ja näyttivät hehkuvan loisteliaammin kuin yksikään heidän pukemansa paljettimekko. Mekot eivät pukeneet heitä, vaan he pukivat mekkoja.

"Pariisin kerma", Amerikka henkäisi kunnioittavasti ja lähti nopeasti talsimaan Englannin perään. Hänen ei todellakaan tehnyt mieli hukata itseään ihmispaljouteen.

Englanti nappasi ohikulkevalta tarjoilijalta lasin shamppanjaa Amerikan seuratessa esimerkkiä. Väenpaljous pulputti innokkaasti keskenään, naiset kumartuivat supattamaan salaisuuksia toistensa korvaan ja miehet vaihtoivat kohteliaisuuksia. Amerikkalainen seurasi jäykkänä Englannin jäljessä, osaamatta olla itsensä tällaisessa hienostokokouksessa.

"Ah, herra Grey!"

Amerikan kulmakarvat nousivat kattoon Englannin pyörähtäessä kannoillaan ympäri. Hetken tuijotettuaan hänen kasvonsa rentoutuivat jonkinlaiseen melkein-hymyyn.

"Herra Ling."

Heidän luokseen kuin tyhjästä ilmestyvä mies oli keskivertoa hieman lyhyempi. Hänellä oli kiinalaiset piirteet ja pitkä tukka tiukasti takaraivolla poninhännällä, vaikkeivat kaikki suortuvat näyttäneet taipuvan pelin henkeen ja muodostivat kehyksen miehen kasvojen sivuille. Hänen ihonsa oli sileä, kasvonpiirteet hieman naiselliset, mutta vahvat ja hymy näytti hieman veikeältä. Ihan kuin hän olisi tiennyt enemmän kuin he.

"Vallan mukavaa nähdä teitä - aru", Lingiksi kutsuttu mies kertoi kiinalaisella korostukseellaan ja puristi Englannin kättä kevyesti. Hänen äänensä laski ja kohoili kummallisesti ja Amerikka jätti suosiolla huomioimatta täysin järjettömän aru-päätteen. Se oli kai jokin kiinalainen perinne.

"Ilo on minun puolellani", Englanti sanoi kohteliaasti ja käänsi sitten vihreät silmänsä kohti amerikkalaista.

"Herra Ling", Englanti sanoi ja viittasi kädellään kohti pariaan, "Tässä on ystäväni herra Lancaster."

Vaaleahiuksinen nuorimies tarttui kiinalaisen käteen hymyillen häikäisevästi.

"Hauska tutustua."

Miehen silmät siristyivät hieman ja hymy jähmettyi paikoilleen. Hänen silmänsä välähtivät salaman nopeasti, vain hetken, mutta Amerikka ymmärsi silti.

_Hän tietää._

"Todellakin... herra Lancaster. Mielenkiintoinen nimi amerikkalaiselle."

"Ah, näytänkö todella niin paljon amerikkalaiselta, että se paistaa läpi?"

Amerikka hieraisi takaraivoaan nolostuneelta, mutta näytti samalla aika lailla tyytyväiseltä itseensä. Hän oli aina ollut ylpeä amerikkalaisesta ulkonäöstään.

"Kyllä vain - aru. Huomaisin kyllä, jos olisitte englantilainen. Perus englantilaisia kasvoja ei nähkääs kerran vilkaistuaan muista enää jälkeenpäin."

Nuoremman miehen korvissa lause kuulosti varoitukselta, aivan kuin mies olisi todennut tunnistaneensa hänet jostakin. Mustahiuksinen mies katsoi häntä kuin kuolemaan tuomittua.

_"Minä tiedän kuka sinä olet, Alfred F. Jones"_, kiinalaisen mustat, pohjattomat silmät tuntuivat kuiskaavan, _"Ja minä tiedän myös mitä teet täällä."_

Miehet nyökkäsivät toisilleen jäykästi ja pitkätukkainen kiinalainen kääntyi jälleen Englannin puoleen. Hänen kasvoilleen nousi huvittunut hymy ja hänen päänsä kallistui hieman oikealle.

"Joko olette saaneet talonne sisustettua, herra Grey?"

Englannin kasvoille nousi puna, eikä Amerikalla ollut aavistustakaan miksi. Herra Ling sen sijaan näytti suuresti nauttivan brittimiehen epämukavasta olotilasta. Hetken mietittyyään Englanti kuitenkin vastasi.

"Tiedättehän te millaista se on, herra Ling", Englanti sanoi ja katsoi toista merkitsevästi, "Me täytämme huoneemme hyödyttömillä ja kömpelöillä huonekaluilla ja vietämme lopun elämämme yrittäen väistellä niitä."

Kiinalaisen suusta karkasi soljuva nauru, joka kirvoitti pienen hymyn myös Englannin huulilta.

"Olette aivan oikeassa - aru! Kerrassaan mielenkiintoista, herra Grey!"

Lingiksi kutsuttu mies vilkaisi Amerikkaa leveä hymy huulillaan. Jostain syystä sinisilmäisellä pojalla oli aavistus, että kaksikko ei puhunut normaaleista huonekaluista. Sitten hänelle tapahtui se, mitä Amerikka oli pelännyt koko hämmentävän keskustelun ajan. Mies todisti olevansa joku muu kuin joksi esittäytyi.

Kiinalainen astui lähes kiinni Englantiin ja kuiskasi hiljaa, mutta tarkkaillen kuitenkin koko ajan Amerikkaa brittimiehen korvan ohi, varmistaakseen, että myös tämä kuuli mitä hänellä oli sanottavana.

"Mielestänne yksi ja yksi tekee kaksi, mutta sitä ei saa sanoa liian itsevarmasti. Älkää koskaan olko liian varmoja, sillä tämä on demokratiaan harsottu diktatuuri."

Kiinalaisen hiukset valuivat hänen umpimustien silmiensä päälle. Hän soi amerikkalaiselle kylmäkiskoisen hymyn.

"Joku muu saattaa hyvinkin olla erimieltä."

* * *

"Hämmentävä tyyppi", amerikkalainen murahti Englannille viskilasinsa yli. Kello lähestyi hyvää vauhtia puoltäyötä ja väki heidän ympärillään alkoi olla iloisessa hiprakassa shamppanjan, boolin ja useiden muiden juomien jäljiltä.

Englantilainen nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Hän oli ristinyt kätensä ja nojasi niihin leuallaan tuijottaen baaripöytää vajoten syvälle ajatuksiinsa huolestuneen näköisenä. Kun Amerikkalainen puhui, hän näytti hätkähtävän hereille transsista, johon oli vaipunut kumartuen sitten lähemmäs pariaan.

"Huomasitko hänessä mitään outoa?"

Amerikka epäröi hetken ennen kuin vastasi:

"Sen naurettavan aru-päätteen lisäksi? ...hän on yksi meistä?"

Englannin kasvot olivat synkät, kun hän ravisti hitaasti päätään. Yhtäkkiä Amerikka huomasi miehen näyttävän hirvittävän väsyneeltä.

"Hän on Kiina", britti kuiskasi hiljaa Amerikan korvaan, "Yksi Venäjän lähimmistä miehistä."

Nuoremman pojan suu loksahti auki.

"Mitä?"

Hän ei voinut olla kuullut oikein. Yksi Venäjän miehistä? Täällä, ihan heidän ulottuvillaan, puhumassa Englannille, kuiskaamassa varoituksen hänen korvaansa? Amerikkaa puistatutti koko ajatus.

"Mutta ei se ole niin yksinkertaista", Englanti jatkoi, "Kiina on omalla tavallaan armoton. Hän toimii Venäjän nimissä, mutta on yhtä lailla osa Hetaliaa. Huomasitko mitään yhteistä Japaniin kun katsot häntä?"

"Silmät. Ehdottomasti silmät."

Englantilainen nyökkäsi ja laski kätensä pöydälle naputellakseen sitä sormillaan.

"Japani ja Kiina ovat sukulaisia. Eivät verensä kautta, mutta he ovat kasvaneet samassa perheessä."

Amerikkalainen huomasi, ettei ollut koskaan tullut ajatelleeksi, että Hetaliassa työskentelevillä ihmisillä saattoi olla perhe. Oma elämä. _Normaali _elämä. Ajatus tuntui absurdilta hänen mielessään. Miten palkkamurhaaja pystyi katsomaan perhettään silmiin? Eikö hän hukkuisi syyllisyyden tunteeseen? Kuinka voi katsoa omaa perhettään muistaen aina, kuinka monta jonkun muun perheen omaista omat kädet olivat tappaneet? Monenko perheen elämän ne olivat tuhonneet? Monellekko ne olivat aiheuttaneet tuskaa viedessään heidän lähiomaisensa?

Sinisilmäinen mies laski katseensa takaisin viskilasiinsa ja kulautti lopun juomasta suoraan alas kurkustaan.

Häntä oksetti.

"Hän oli täällä myös kertomassa meille uutisia."

Amerikka kääntyi uudemman kerran katsomaan Englantia silmäkulmastaan.

"Venäjä ei ole mielissään parinvalinnastani", brittimies sanoi silmäillen samalla Amerikkaa ja huomatessaan tämän tuijottavan itseään, britti käänsi nopeasti katseensa takaisin pöytään.

"Hänen mielestään sinä olet uhka. Seisot hänen ja hänen tavoitteensa välissä. Toisin sanoen, hänen täytyy ensin hankkiutua sinusta eroon, ennen kuin voi rauhassa leikkiä kissaa ja hiirtä minun kanssani."

Sotkutukkainen englantilainen irvisti ajatuksilleen ja sai Amerikan miettimään, katuikohan mies kun oli valinnut hänet parikseen. Nuorempi poika asetti kätensä parinsa olkapäälle ja puristi kevyesti.

"Minä seison mielummin tässä, kuin missään muualla."

Hänen parinsa näytti häkeltyneeltä, kerrankin sanansa menettäneeltä. Sitten veri pakkautui miehen poskille ja tosissaan murjottamatta tämä huitaisi Amerikan käden pois olkapäältään.

"Älä puhu roskaa. Joka tapauksessa", Englanti yskäisi merkitsevästi nyrkkiinsä, posket edelleen kuumottaen, "Se ei ollut ainoa asia, jonka Kiina tuli meille kertomaan. Me emme ole yksin täällä."

Kuin kutsuttuna, tuoli vedettiin taaksepäin Englannin oikealla puolella. He molemmat hätkähtivät äkkinäistä ääntä ja sinkosivat katseensa heidän seuraansa liittyneeseen mieheen. Hänellä oli siististi leikattu vaalea, vehnän värinen tukka. Otsatukka oli hieman liian pitkä ja valui miehen lasien päälle, näyttämättä kuitenkaan epäsiistiltä. Neliön muotoisien linssien takaa mies vilkaisi heitä älykkäillä, harmaan sinisillä silmillään ja hymyili epävarmasti.

"_T__ere__ õhtust_", mies kuiskasi hiljaa viroksi, "Hyvää iltaa."

Englantilainen nyökkäsi hitaasti hetken mietittyään. Hän näytti kuitenkin valmiilta pomppaamaan pystyyn, jos silmälasipäinen mies tekisi yhdenkin äkkinäisen liikkeen. Heilauttamalla kättään baarimikolle, virolainen tilasi itselleen vodka shotin ja pyöritteli sitä käsissään saatuaan sen eteensä. Hänen päänsä oli kumartunut alistuneesti kohti pöytää.

"Kuinka voit?" Viro kysyi vilkaisten nopeasti Englantia silmäkulmastaan, kuin odottaen tämän hetkenä minä hyvänsä vetävän häneltä kurkun auki jollain pukunsa taskuun piilottamalla veitsellä. Amerikka ei epäillyt hetkekäkään, etteikö englantilainen todella tekisi sitä, jos tarve vaatisi.

"Olen elossa", britti vastasi kuivasti, "Mitä sinä teet täällä?"

Viro liikahti hermostuneesti penkillään ja puristi vodka-lasiaan kädessään niin lujaa, että Amerikka pelkäsi miehen rautaisen otteen rusentavan koko shottilasin.

"Kunhan tulin varoittamaan sinua. Venäjä aikoo pian hankkiutua teistä eroon. Hän suunnittelee jotakin."

Englanti kohotti kysyvästi toista paksua kulmakarvaansa.

"Ja sinä kerrot tämän minulle... miksi?"

"Hänellä on minun toinen veljeni", Viro supatti näyttäen hirveän ahdistuneelta, "Jos hänen ajatuksensa eivät ole suuntautuneet sinun tappamiseesi, ties mitä hän tekee Liettualle. Tai minulle tai Latvialle."

Mies näytti valmiilta pillahtamaan itkuun, eikä Amerikka voinut kuin tuntea syvää myötätuntoa häntä kohtaan. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, kuka Latvia oli ja Liettuankin hän oli nähnyt vain vilaukselta, mutta hän saattoi silti sympatisoida miehen asemaa. Hän itsekin oli jatkuvasti huolissaan Canadasta.

Sitten virolaisen ilme muuttui yhtä aikaa katkeraksi ja uteliaaksi. Hän näytti jotenkin samalla tavalla tietäväiseltä kuin Kiina, johon he olivat törmänneet aikaisemmin sinä iltana.

"Mutta sinä taidat pohjimmiltasi nauttia tästä, Englanti. Tästä päättömästä ajojahdista."

Sanottu mies hätkähti ennen kuin pystyi estämään itseään. Hän mulkaisi Viroa tummanvihreillä silmillään.

"Paskat minä tästä nautin. Luuletko sinä, että nautin siitä, että henkeni on jatkuvasti uhattuna."

"Kyllä minä tiedän minkälaista on elää koko ajan kuoleman pelossa", Viro sihahti, "Minulla on vain sellainen tunne, että sinun kaltaisesi älykkäät ihmiset, jotka haluavat selvitä pelkästä selviämisen ilosta, tekisivät mitä tahansa, jotta eivät tylsistyisi."

Brittimies mutristi huuliaan ja näytti epävarmalta. Viro rykäisi ja kaatoi vodkan kerralla alas kurkustaan. Hän irvisti ennen kuin jatkoi.

"Vaikka ei meistä kukaan olisi luultavasti onnellinen, jos meillä ei olisi mitään minkä vuoksi taistella. Mutta en minä tullut laukomaan viisauksia. Kunhan ehdotan, että isket ennen Venäjää, kaiken kaikkiaanhan loppuratkaisu on kiinni vain siitä, kummalla on enemmän ässiä hihassaan."

Viro nousi jaloilleen ja huokaisi, kuin koko maailman paino olisi yhtäkkiä laskettu hänen harteilleen. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti jonnekin Amerikan polvien korkeudelle, haluamatta katsoa tätä silmiin.

"Ja sinulle minä ehdotan, että pysyt kaukana Englannista, varsinkin _Lontoosta_."

"Ja miksi sinä sitä ehdotat?" Amerikka kysyi äkäisenä. Englannista? Maana vai ihmisenä?

Virolainen katsoi nyt ensimmäistä kertaa suoraan Amerikan silmiin. Hänen kasvoillaan käväisi nopea hymy, joka kuoli kuitenkin yhtä nopeasti kuin oli ilmestynytkin.

"Minusta tuntuu, että Englannissa ei voi asua ja siksi ihmiset ovat yrittäneet tehdä siitä asuttavan käyttäytymällä toisiaan kohtaan asiallisesti", mies hymähti arvoituksellisesti, "Englantilaisten salaisuus on, ettei heillä ole salaisuuksia."

Kuten moni muukin ennen häntä, Viro hymyili kylmästi, mutta hänen katseeseensa oli uponnut surumielisyyttä ja uupumusta.

"Siksi meidän pikku Britanniamme taitaakin olla poikkeus."

Mies astui lähemmäs Amerikkaa, nousi varpailleen ja asetti huulensa hipomaan amerikkalaisen korvanlehteä. Englanti pomppasi pystyyn tuolillaan, mutta ei koskenut virolaiseen.

_"Älä rakastu, Amerikka", _Viro kuiskasi, hengityksen kutittaessa Amerikan korvaa, _"Se on huonoin valinta minkä voit elämässäsi tehdä."_

Amerikka kalpeni, eikä edes huomannut, kuinka silmälasipäinen mies katosi jonnekin väkijoukkoon. Hän ei tiennyt miksi miehen sanat vaikuttivat häneen niin paljon. Hän ei ollut rakastumassa kehenkään. Kuinka palkkamurhaaja pystyisi edes sellaiseen puhtaaseen asiaan kuin rakkaus? Kuinka hän koskaan voisi..?

Amerikka tunsi itsensä likaiseksi ja nosti kätensä suunsa eteen. Hänen vatsansa meni kammottavalle solmulle ja hän saattoi edelleen haistaa vodkan samean tuoksun virolaisen hengityksestä. Hän yökkäsi takertuen toisella kädellään baaritiskin reunaan.

"Mitä hän sanoi sinulle?" Englanti huudahti ja tarttui Amerikkaa molemmista olkapäistä, _"Mitä hän sanoi sinulle?"_

Amerikka pudisti päätään ja kieltäytyi vastaamasta.

* * *

"Sovietissa näyttää olevan paljon pettureita."

"He kaikki eivät ole siellä omasta halustaan", Englanti mutisi ja veti siivoojan haalareiden vetoketjun kiinni peittäen hienon puvuntakkinsa, "Venäjä pitää Liettuan jatkuvasti lähellään, eivätkä Viro ja Latvia halua jättää järjestöä ilman veljeään. Venäjä käyttää rumia otteita, mutta se on hänen tapansa pitää järjestö kasassa. Eikä Hetaliakaan täysin luotettava ole, Japani kertoi löytäneensä vuodon jostain päin järjestöä ja tutkii parhaillaan asiaa. Koskaan ei voi tietää keneen luottaa. Sinut voi pettää rakastajasi, ystäväsi tai lapsuuden toverisi. Kohtalon oikut ovat joskus melko julmia, ystävä hyvä."

Amerikka nyökkäili hyväksyvästi ja pystytti vessan eteen "Siivous käynnissä! - Ei käytettävissä!"-kyltin. Hän ja Englanti seisoivat rinnatusten ja tuijottivat sinisenharmaata miestenhuoneen ovea vaitonaisina.

"Valmiina?" Englanti kuiskasi ja ja katsahti ylös Amerikkaan samalla kun veti kumihanskat käteensä.

Hänen parinsa puri sisähuultaan ja nyökkäsi jähmeästi, niska jäykkänä. He avasivat oven, astuivat sisään ja lukitsivat sen takanaan. Sitten he jäivät rinnatusten odottamaan.

Kolmanneksi taaimmaisessa vessankopissa joku huuhteli pöntön ja näpräsi sitten hetken lukon kanssa. Ovi avautui ja mies, joka asteli ulos ovesta, vilkaisi heitä ohimennen ja alkoi sitten muitta mutkitta pestä käsiään. Hän oli pukeutunut kalliin näköiseen smokkiin ja hänen ylähuulillaan kasvoi siististi leikatut viikset. Hetken kuluttua mies nosti katseensa peiliin ja kohtasi ensin Englannin syvänvihreät silmät, sitten Amerikan taivaansiniset. Hänen otsaansa ilmestyi miettimisryppyjä hänen rutistaessa kulmakarvojaan.

"Mitä kummaa..?"

Englanti suhahti liikkeelle ennen kuin Amerikka edes tajusi tilannetta. Brittimies iski kämmenensä heidän kohteensa suun eteen ja puristi tämän hikisiä poskia laihoilla, kumihanskojen peittämillä sormillaan. Törmäyksen voimasta kaksikko rysähti maahan, Englanti päällimmäisena, ja tämä käytti nopeasti tilannetta edukseen asettumalla polvilleen miehen hartioiden päälle lukiten hänet vasten vessan lattiaa.

Miehen kauhistuneet huudot muuttuivat yksittäiseksi muminaksi vasten Englannin kämmentä, mutta ranskalaismies ei näyttänyt valmiilta luovuttamaan niin helposti. Hän potki hurjasti voimakkailla jaloillaan ja tarrautui kynsin kiinni Englannin käsivarsiin yrittäen kammeta ne irti itsestään.

Amerikka syöksähti eteenpäin ennen kuin mies kerkesi jysäyttää polvensa Englannin ristiselkään. Hän pakotti miehen jalat suoriksi vasten lattiaa koettaen samalla hallita hirvittävää halua tyhjentää mahansa sisukset pihalle, ajatellessaankin mitä he aikoivat miesparalle tehdä. Amerikka istuutui kalvenneena miehen reisien päälle, kumartui vasten Englannin selkään ja voimakkaalla nykäisyllä irroitti ranskalaismiehen kädet parinsa käsivarsista. Hän painoi molemmat ranteet vasten lattiaa ja piteli miestä paikoillaan Englannin ja oman painonsa avulla.

Hetkeäkään hukkaamatta Englanti irroitti kätensä ranskalaisen suun edestä ja siirsi molemmat kätensä tämän kaulan ympärille. Miehen keuhkoista paennut huudahdus muuttui pihinäksi, kun Englanti rusensi sormiaan vasten miehen pulssia. Iho oli limainen ja hikinen hänen hoikkien sormiensa alla, mutta hän puristi niin kovaa kuin pystyi, painoi peukaloitaan miehen kaulakuoppaa vasten ja hengitti itse raskaasti tuijottaen suoraan ranskalaismiehen pyöristyneisiin silmiin. Miehen iho muuttui punertavasta violetiksi, silmät pullistuivat ja pyörivät vinhasti kuopissaan kuin kauhistuneen eläimen ja verisuoni tykytti miehen hikisellä otsalla. Hänen raajansa nykivät kaksikon painon alla voimattomasti, mutta automaattisesta refleksistä, kunnes hänen silmänsä pyörähtivät päässä kammottavasti taaksepäin. Hänen suunsa aukesi omia aikojaan ja hetken hallitsemattoman nykimisen jälkeen hän lakkasi liikkumasta.

Englanti hengitti katkonaisesti, kädet edelleen löysästi miehen kaulan ympärillä.

Amerikka haukkoi henkeään, painoi otsansa vasten parinsa olkapäätä ja tärisi. Hän kiersi käsivartensa Englanin ympärille vetäen hänet vasten itseään nauttien siitä kuinka Englannin keuhkot täyttyivät hapesta, tyhjenivät, täyttyivät uudelleen, kuinka hän liikkui, kuinka hänen sydämensä hakkasi vasten Amerikan kättä jopa haalarin ja puvuntakin läpi. Hän nyyhkäisi yksittäisesti vasten Englannin olkapäätä.

"Lähdetään täältä."

* * *

"Kukaan ei löydä häntä vähään aikaan. Ja kun löytävät me olemme jo kaukana täältä."

He pysähtyivät seisomaan korkean kerrostalon varjoon. Pariisin yö oli tällä seudulla musta ja katulamput loivat aavemaisia varjoja kerrostalojen kupeeseen. Yöilma oli kolea ja viilensi ihanasti Amerikan poskia. Hänen kasvonsa olivat vitivalkoiset kun hän nyökkäsi parilleen.

Nuori amerikkalainen tunsi itseensa sairaaksi. Kylmä hiki virtasi pitkin hänen selkärankaansa ja kaulaansa, ja hänen silmissään kirvelivät vuodattamattomat kyyneleet. Häntä oksetti, kuvotti ja hän tiesi näkevänsä painajaisia vielä monta yötä peräkkäin.

Mikään ei ollut niin kauheaa, niin hirvittävää ja niin likaista kuin tappaa ihminen omin käsin. Sulkiessaan polttavat silmänsä hän saattoi selkeästi muistaa Englannin käsivarsien jännittyneet lihakset, ranskalaismiehen käsien voimattoman nykimisen hänen omien kämmeniensä alla ja sen vauhkoontuneen katseenseen, jonka mies oli suunnannut häneen Englannin olan yli juuri ennen tukehtumistaan. Hän muisti heittäneensä pienet, pelikorttien kokoa olevan kortit miehen rinnuksen päälle. Hänen oman maansa lippu korttiin kuvioituna. Kuva oli syöpynyt hänen silmäluomiensa alle ja hän saattoi nähdä sen aina sulkiessaan silmänsä.

"Kuinka sinä kestät tätä?" Amerikka kysyi hyvin hiljaa. Hän horjahti vasten kerrostalon karheaa seinää ja otti siitä tukea. Jalat vapisivat hänen oman painonsa alla. Hän yökkäsi uudelleen muistaessaan kuinka miehen syke sammui hänen sormiensa alla, jotka olivat puristuneet miehen ranteiden ympäri.

"Minä teen tätä työkseni", Englanti kuiskasi tyhjentävästi takaisin.

Amerikka katsoi pariaan eksyneen lapsen silmin. Hän ei halunnut ajatella. Hänen ei pitänyt ajatella. Hänellä oli kylmä, hänellä oksetti, hän tarvitsi jotain. Mitä tahansa viemään hänen ajatuksensa pois tästä illasta.

"Englanti", Amerikka kuiskasi katkonaisesti ja valui kerrostalon seinustaa pitkin maahan kun hänen vapisevat jalkansa eivät enää kantaneet. Hänen oli vaikea hengittää, kuin joku olisi tukkinut hänen henkitorvensa. Hänen päässään pyöri ja huimasi.

_Englanti, Englanti, Englanti..._

Vihreäsilmäinen mies oli sillä sekunnilla hänen vierellään, hänen sylissään, jalat hänen molemmilla puolillaan. Englanti kietoi kätensä parinsa hartioiden ympärille ja painoi tämän pään omaa olkapäätään vasten.

"_Alfred_", mies kuiskasi hiljaa hänen korvaansa, kädet haroen amerikkalaisen vaaleaa tukkaa, "_Shh..."_

Amerikka tukahdutti huutonsa Englannin mustaan takkiin ja painautui vasten tämän lämmintä kehoa, sormet takertuen parinsa takinselkämykseen. Hän haukkoi henkeään suunsa kautta ja tärisi.

"Olet shokissa", brittimies kuiskasi yllättävän pehmeällä äänellä, "Rauhoitu. Rauhoitu."

Mutta Amerikka ei pystynyt tekemään kuten käskettiin. Ei tällä kertaa.

* * *

Kesti pitkän aikaa ennen kuin Amerikka sai hengityksensä tasaantumaan. Hänen korvissaan soi edelleen, hänen vatsassaan tuntui kammottava paino ja silmiä kirveli, mutta hän pystyi jo ajattelemaan selkeämmin.

"Anteeksi", Amerikka kuiskasi, tuskin tunnistaen omaa ääntään. Hän kuulosti heikolta, vaitonaiselta, ei lainkaan omalta itseltään.

Hän nosti päänsä Englannin olkapäältä ja niiskaisi ennen kuin katsoi pariaan punoittavilla silmillään.

Englanti vastasi nuoremman pojan katseeseen kulmat huolestuneesti rypyssä. Sormet, jotka aikaisemmin olivat silittäneet amerikkalaisen pellavaisia hiuksia siirtyivät nyt tämän poskelle ja piirsivät niiden rajoja. Hän laski kämmenensä parinsa ihoa vasten ja tunsi siitä hohkaavan lämmön viileää kämmentään vasten. Hänen peukalonsa silitti pojan poskipäätä ja Amerikan huulet nytkähtivät rikkinäiseen hymyyn.

Englanti nielaisi ja siirsi katsettaan Amerikan silmästä toiseen, vihreät silmät näyttäen hetkellisesti yhtä eksyneiltä kuin Amerikan omat. Amerikan ei kuulut näyttää tältä. Tämä ei ollut hänen Amerikkansa!

"Sinä sanoit minua Alfrediksi", Amerikka kuiskasi käheällä äänellä ja hänen huulensa hymyilivät hieman, vääntäytyivät ylöspäin niin surumieliseen hymyyn, että Englanti tunsi paniikin nousevan kurkkuunsa.

Englanti halusi oman Amerikkansa takaisin. _Hänen _Amerikkansa.

Englanti veti kiivaasti henkeä ja teki jotain mitä Amerikka ei todellakaan odottanut tämän tekevän:

Hän kiskaisi pojan rajusti eteenpäin ja suuteli tätä suoraan suulle.


	9. Chapter 7

Kiitän tuhennesti kaikkia kommentoijia! Kiitos, kiitos, kiitos! Varsinkin rakentava palaute on minun mieleeni. ;)

**

* * *

**

**7. luku**_, jossa ei olla hyviä luopumaan_

_

* * *

_

Englannin huulet olivat kuivat ja kohmeiset Amerikan pehmeitä ja kosteita huulia vasten.

Sinisilmäisen pojan silmät laajenivat järkytyksestä ja sekunnissa hänen päähänsä purkautui sadoittain kysymyksiä. Ja siinä samassa ne myös hävisivät Englannin vaihtaessa parempaan asentoon ja samalla painautuen lähemmäs Amerikan omaa vartaloa. Brittimiehen sormen upposivat hänen parinsa puvuntakin kaulukseen.

Valtameren väriset silmät tuijottivat syvälle Englannin puolittain suljettuihin, tumman vihreisiin, vaativiin silmiin. Heidän huulensa olivat edelleen painautuneina toisiaan vasten, mutta Amerikka ei pystynyt kuin istumaan kivettyneenä aloillaan.

Sitten Englanti vetäytyi hieman kauemmas, veti heidän väliinsä vain muutaman senttimetrin mittaisen raon, jonka Amerikka voisi halutessaan helposti sulkea.

Nuoremman miehen alahuuli värisi ja hän näytti jälleen yksyneeltä, mutta tällä kertaa Englannin mielestä hyväksyttävästä syystä. Amerikan silmät vaihtoivat katsekontaktia parinsa silmästä toiseen, kuin hakien vastausta. Hän näytti jälleen enemmän omalta itseltään.

"Ehkä minun pitäisi herätä tästä kummallisesta unesta", Amerikka kuiskasi tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä. Koska niin, eihän tämä voinut olla kuin unta. Vaikka kylmä tiiliseinä oli painunut hänen selkäänsä vasten ja Englanti hänen sylissään hohkasi lämpöä hyvin todellisella tavalla, mies ei silti tahtonut uskoa tuntemiaan asioita tosiksi.

"Toivottavasti tämä on sitten mieleisesi uni", Englanti tuhahti, ja vaikka hänellä oli hirvittävä mielihalu katsoa muualle ja punastua, hän ei tehnyt sitä. Hän jatkoi parinsa katselemista vaatien tätä päättämään mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.

Tönäisisikö Amerikka hänet alas vasten Pariisin mukulakivikatua ja jättäisi hänet siihen? Vai jotain muuta?

"M-minä..."

Amerikan silmät pakenivat katsomaan heidän ympärilleen. Nuoremman miehen poskille ilmestyi suloiset punaiset laikut, kun hän kokosi itsensä ja oman varmuutensa. Sitten hän kääntyi kohtaamaan parinsa katseen ja hymyili melkein apeasti samalla, kun painoi otsansa vasten Englannin omaa. Heidän hengityksensä saivat aikaan vaaleanharmaita huuruisia kiekuroita, kun ne sekoittuivat toisiinsa ja hävisivät sitten heidän ympäriltään. Amerikka nosti kätensä Englannin lanteille.

"Sinä teet tämän vain työsi takia, etkö vain?"

Englanti oli hetken hiljaa.

"Kyllä."

Vastauksen saatuaan Amerikka liikutti päätän ja sulki silmänsä painaen huulensa takaisin vasten Englantia.

Hän ei tiennyt pitäisikö hänen olla helpottunut parinsa vastauksesta. Vain työnsä takia, ei tunteita, vain fyysistä halua. Se oli samalla sekä helpottavaa, että tuntui murskaavan Amerikan siihen paikkaan. Luoja, että elämä saattoi olla joskus julma. Se oli niin väärin, he suutelivat _niin _väärästä syystä, että Amerikka pystyi mielessään kutsumaan heitä molempia huoriksi. Ja siitä huolimatta kumpikaan ei välittänyt.

Englannin huulet olivat pehmeät ja liikkuivat taitavasti Amerikan omia vasten, saaden tämän tuntemaan itsensä vasta-alkajaksi ja äärimmäisen kömpelöksi. Englantia se ei kuitenkaan tuntunut haittaavan, vaan tämä nosti kätensä Amerikan hiuksiin, juuri tämän korvan ja silmälasien sankojen taakse ja veti sormensa pellavaisten, auringon paahtamien hiusten läpi. Hänen tylpät kyntensä raapivat kevyesti Amerikan ihoa ja lähettivän väristyksiä alas hänen selkärankaansa.

Amerikka päästi pidättelemänsä henkäyksen vasten Englannin huulia ja kiersi samalla kätensä tämän ympärille.

Tilanteessa oli jotain äärimmäisen lohdullista ja se tuntui unelta, sellaisilta, joita Amerikka mielellään kuvitteli odottaessaan Englantia jossakin, ja jotka hän myöhemmin kielsi koskaan kuvitelleensakaan.

He jäivät siihen istumaan pitkäksi aikaa. Keskelle Pariisin kuihtuvia lehtipuita, suuren kerrostalon varjoon, hengityksen purkautuessa ulos huuruisina kuvioina.

Talvi oli tulossa ja ongelmat sen mukana.

He molemmat värisivät.

* * *

_"Tiedättehän te millaista se on, herra Ling"_, Englanti muisteli sanoneensa Kiinalle, _"Me täytämme huoneemme hyödyttömillä ja kömpelöillä huonekaluilla ja vietämme lopun elämämme yrittäen väistellä niitä."_

Englanti nosti kätensä kasvoilleen ja hieroi ohimoita sormenpäillään. Hän tunsi etäisesti alkavan päänsäryn jyskytyksen takaraivossaan.

Hänen elämänsä ei ollut koskaan ollut, tai edes muistuttanut helppoa, ja Englanti oli tästä kiitollinen. Ja samaan hengenvetoon hän myös kirosi sen tosiasian alimpaan helvettiin.

Elämänsä aikana hänellä oli ollut monta paria, hyvänä esimerkkinä nyt Ranska, ja jopa Espanja. Siitä ei kuitenkaan ollut tahtonut tulla mitään. Ranska oli ollut hänelle kuin kummallinen ystävä, etäinen tuttu, jonka seurassa hän ei osannut tuntea itseään omaksi itsekseen. Heillä oli ollut hyvät hetkensä, mutta ne tahtoivat aina valua jonnekin huonojen muistojen sekaan. Mutta mies oli hyvää juomaseuraa, se Englannin oli myönnettävä.

Espanjan kanssa taas, Englanti ajatteli hymyillen sarkastisesti, ei asioista ollut tullut yhtikäs mitään. Hän ei jaksanut katsella miehen hymyä, joka valaisi hänen kasvojaan kellon ympäri, eikä hän myöskään ollut liikuttunut, kun Espanja ilmestyi heidän huoneistoonsa verisenä ja tummanruskea iho haamun kalpeana. He olivat olleet liian erilaisia. Espanja tarvitsi jonkun joka osasi ja jaksoi pitää hänen päänsä maan pinnalla.

Amerikka taas... Englanti ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Amerikka oli Amerikka ja sillä selvä. Kömpelö hän kyllä oli, mutta ei tosiaankaan hyödytön, sillä vaikka poika oli niin naiivi, että Englanti meinasi joka hetki menettää hermonsa tämän kanssa, hän onnistui aina jotenkin piristämään miestä ja unohtamaan vihansa. Ja joka virheen minkä Amerikka teki, hän korvasi jollain muulla tavalla.

Jotkut etsivät itselleen sopivaa rakastajaa, sielunkumppania, jonka kanssa viettää koko lyhyt elämänsä onnellisena.

Jotkut etsivät hyvää ystävää, jolle voisi kertoa synkimmätkin murheensa ilman torjumisen pelkoa.

Englanti ja Kiina olivat kerran myös tavanneet miehen, joka vaihtoi nojatuoliaan joka kuukausi, yrittäen etsiä itselleen mahdollisimman sopivaa mallia. Siitä Kiinan vitsi oli myös alkanut, Englannin vaihtaessa pariaan tämän tästä.

_"Joko olette saaneet talonne sisustettua, herra Grey?"_

Englanti oli etsinyt itselleen sopivaa paria niin kauan kuin saattoi muistaa. Ehkä hän oli nyt löytänyt sen, mutta ei silti tuntenut itseään kokonaiseksi. Jotain puuttui, jotain äärimmäisen tärkeää, eikä britti omaksi harmikseen millään tahtonut keksiä mitä se oli.

Hän ei ollut koskaan olettanut jonkun ymmärtävän häntä. Pienempänä, kun hän oli koko sydämestään uskonut keijuihin ja yksisarvisiin, kaikki muut hänen ikäisensä olivat pitäneet häntä kummajaisena ja pysyivät sen takia kaukana hänestä. Hän oppi selviämään omillaan, luki kirjoja ja opetteli ajattelemaan asioita käytännön kannalta.

Jokaisella, joka Hetaliaan haki ja joka siihen liittyi, oli oma syynsä. Osa halusi niin kovasti saada verikostonsa, osa teki sen suojellakseen jotakuta itselleen rakasta. Heillä kaikilla tuntui olevan niin ylhäiset syyt olla niin alhaisessa työssä.

Englanti taas...

Brittimies nosti katseensa kattoon. Hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät ja synkät kuin öiset lehtimetsät.

Hän _nautti _työstään.

Miehen suupielet kaartuivat ylöspäin ja ontto nauru kumpusi hänen sisältään, ravistellen hänen ruumistaan kevyesti.

_"Sinun kaltaisesi älykkäät ihmiset, jotka haluavat selvitä pelkästä selviämisen ilosta, tekisivät mitä tahansa, jotta eivät tylsistyisi."_

Britti nosti käsivartensa silmiensä päälle, mutta ei pystynyt lopettamaan virnistelemistä. Perhanan Viro, sanoa nyt hänen salaisuutensa äänen kun hänen uusi parinsa istui hänen vieressään.

Hän _tarvitsi _tätä työtä. Se piti hänen mielenkiintonsa yllä, opetti häntä selviämään elämästä, sai hänen adrenaliininsa virtaamaan. Hänen kätensä syyhysivät päästä painamaan liipaisimesta ja pamauttamaan nyrkkinsä jonkun naamaan niin, että tämän nenä vääntyi takaraivoon. Hän oli pohjimmiltaan perusenglantilainen herrasmies, jolla vain sattui olemaan kerrassaan mielipuolinen salaisuus.

"Kuinka kamalaa", Englanti naurahti ja vaikka hänen kulmakarvansa olivat rutussa, kuin hän olisi tuntenut kipua, hänen suunsa nauroi, "Kerrassaan kuvottavaa."

"Niin mikä on?"

Englanti hätkähti ja hänen silmänsä revähtivät apposen auki. Hänen katseensa suuntautui kohti hotellihuoneen ovea, jonka suussa Amerikka seisoi supermarketti-kassi kädessään. Englannin hymy haihtui savuna ilmaan.

"Sinun pikaruoka hullutuksesi", Englanti murahti huomatessaan Amerikan toisessa kädessä roikkuvan McDonald'sin pussin. Hänen parinsa virnisti ja heilutteli kassia ilmassa.

"Älä höpötä, ei maailmassa ole sellaista ihmistä, joka ei pitäisi pikaruoasta!"

Amerikka asetti kassin hellävaroen pöydälle, kuin se olisi ollut hänen arvokkain omaisuutensa ja alkoi sitten tyhjentää ruokakassia jääkaappiin. Englanti katseli hänen häsläämistään hiljaa, mieli edelleen mustana omista synkistä mietteistään. Amerikan puheet sekoittivat hänen ajatuksiaan kuin tehosekoitin.

"Meidän pitäisi ihan oikeasti hankkia asunto", Amerikka selosti kuin ohimennen yrittäessään saada kananmunia mahtumaan hotellihuoneen pieneen jääkaappiin, "Sellainen, johon voitaisiin mennä ja ottaa rennosti töiden välissä. Ja sellainen, jossa on kunnollinen jääkaappi!"

Amerikkalainen yritti epätoivoisesti sulkea kylmäkaapin ovea, mutta se ei suostunut menemään kiinni. Amerikkalainen kirosi hiljaa ja luovutti, siirtyen taittelemaan muovipussin siististi kasaan.

Brittimies huokaisi väsyneesti ja tuli asettelemaan Amerikan miten sattuu jääkaappiin heittelemät tavarat omille paikoilleen. Hän onnistui sulkemaan jääkaapin ilman sen kummempia ongelmia. Ehkä hänen pitäisi joskus opettaa Amerikka pelaamaan tetristä.

"Ei sillä kyllä minä tykkään matkustelusta", Amerikka jatkoi ja napsautti sekä tee, että kahvipannut tulelle, "Mutta hotellihuoneet alkavat kyllästyttää minua. Eikö sinua ikinä kyllästytä asua tällaisissa kalseissa huoneissa päivästä toiseen?"

"Ei", Englanti murahti ja valitsi sopivan näköisen teepussin. Hän muistutti itseään, että hänen pitäisi pian hankkia oikeaa teetä. Muuten hän olisi äkäisempi päivä päivältä. Vaikka Amerikka tuntui olevan immuuni hänen ärhentelylleen, niin täytyihän nuoremman miehen pinna kuitenkin johonkin loppua.

"Huonesiivous on toki mahtava juttu, mutta ihan totta, meillä on joitain henkilökohtaisia tavaroita täällä, olisi kiva jos itse saisi pitää huolta talostaan."

Tähän brittimies ei vastannut mitään, tuijotti vain synkästi ja mietteliään näköisenä lattiaa. Hänen mieleensä ei tullut mitään sanottavaa, eikä hänen todellakaan tehnyt mieli pyöritellä ajatusta hänen ja Amerikan yhteisestä asunnosta tai siitä mitä se hänelle merkitsi hänen omassa päässään. Englanti hätkähti kun teepannu naksahti pois päältä, ilmoittaen veden kiehuneen ja avasi sitten astiakaapin. Hän kirosi lyhyyttään ja nousi varpailleen kurottaessaan kohti mukia. Hänen sormensa hipoivat sitä, hän melkein ylsi...

Amerikka tuli hänen takaansa ja ajentautui lyhyemmän miehen yli antamaan mukin suoraan tämän ojennettuun käteen.

He jähmettyivät seisomaan siihen, molemmat pidellen samaa mukia, Amerikan rintakehä vasten Englannin selkää. Kevyt vuoropuhelu unohtui sen siliän tien kun he pääsivät koskettamaan toisiaan, mieli täyttyen muista ajatuksista.

Englanti laski katseensa suu mutrussa vastapäiseen kaapin oveen tuntien itsensä avuttomaksi ja ärsyyntyi tästä tunteesta entistä enemmän. Hän yritti jättää huomioimatta Amerikan sormet, jotka asettuivat hänen oman kätensä ja mukin ympärille. Lämmöntunne hulmahti häneen yllättäen ja täytti hänet päästä varpaisiin.

Brittimiehen silmät laajenivat ja hän kiskaisi kätensä pois Amerikan sormien lomasta ja lasimuki kilahti lattialle ja särkyi huumavan äänen saattelemana. Englanti veti syvään henkeä ja piteli kättään rintansa päällä kuin suojellakseen itseään. Hän tunsi veren tulvivan kasvoilleen ja koko hänen ihonsa tuntui yhtäkkiä hohkaavan kuumuutta ja sydän jysähteli niin kuuluvasti hänen sisällään, että mies pelkäsi herättävänsä jopa naapurihuoneiden asukkaat. Mitä hänelle juuri tapahtui?

Kun Amerikka liikahti hänen takanaan, Englanti astui nopeasti sivuaskeleen kuin aikoisi juosta pois koko tilanteesta.

Ennen kuin hän kuitenkaan ehti karata sen kauemmas, Amerikan käsivarret olivat kiertyneet hänen olkapäidensä ympärille ja toinen hänen lantionsa ympäri jättäen Englanni aukomaan suutaan kuin kala joka oli ajautunut kuivalle maalle, eikä saanut enää happea. Tätä hän ei ollut odottanut.

"Päästä irti", Englanti parahti ja napsautti sitten suunsa kiinni. Hän ei päästänyt tuollaisia ääniä. Hän oli kuulostanut kuin olisi menossa paniikkiin. Ei lainkaan normaalia häneltä. Englannin silmät tuijottivat avonaisina kohti lattiaa, eikä puna häipynyt hänen kasvoiltaa, vaikka hän kuinka kirosi ja manasi sitä mielessään.

Englannin käskyn päästyä ilmoille, Amerikka tiukensi otettaan miehen ympärillä ja painoi päänsä tämän olkapäätä vasten. Nuorempi mies veti syvään henkeä ja upposi Englannin rauhoittavaan, teeltä ja saippualta muistuttavan tuoksun alle.

"Tarkoititko sinä sitä, Englanti?" Amerikka kysyi kuulostaen surkealta.

"Siellä kerrostaloilla... Teetkö sinä tämän tosiaan vain työsi takia? Ja kun kyllästyt minuun niin heität ulos elämästäsi, kuin en olisi siellä koskaan ollutkaan? Sitäkö sinä haluat, Englanti? Käyttää minua ja sitten unohtaa."

Englannin suu oli jälleen unohtunut auki. Hän tuijotti lattiaa silmät auki revähtäneinä ja tunsi jonkin muun, kuin Amerikan käsivarsien, puristuvan rintakehänsä ympärille kiristäväksi remmiksi. Hänen oli vaikea hengittää ja hänestä tuntui, kuin joku olisi tukkinut hänen henkitorvensa ja estänyt häntä vetämästä happea.

Tässä he nyt olivat yhdessä rotkon reunalla, eikä Englanti tiennyt heittäytyäkkö sieltä alas vai kävelläkkö pois. Hän voisi potkia amerikkalaisen pois elämästään, unohtaa tämän ja jatkaa eteenpäin samalla tavalla kuin ennen häntä: etsien, ympyrää kiertäen, ilman todellista päämäärää.

Brittimies tunsi silmiensä kirvelevän ajatellessaan, ettei näkisi Amerikkaa enää koskaan. Tai näkisi tämän jonkun muun kanssa onnellisena, hänet unohtaneena. Sen Amerikka ansaitsi, jonkun, joka piti häntä arvossaan ja kohteli häntä ansaitsemallaan tavalla. Mutta Englanti oli itsekäs. Hänestä tuntui, että jatkaminen eteenpäin olisi vaikeaa ilman Amerikkaa ja hän oli aina ollut huono luopumaan.

Hän ei ollut täydellinen, ei missään mittakaavassa, mutta jos amerikkalainen hänet halusi niin miksei hän voinut myös häntä saada? Vaikka Englannilla ei olisikaan tarjottavana rakkautta, eikä mitään muutakaan sen suurempaa annettavaa, niin pystyisikö Amerikka tyytymään siihen vähään mitä hänellä oli? Äkäisyyteen, lyhyisiin kommentteihin ja Englannin hetkelliseen mielipuolisuuteen?

Ehkä... Ehkä hän todella halusi olla Amerikalle jotain sellaista mitä ei oikeasti ollut. Hän _halusi _tarjota Amerikalle sellaista mitä ei omistanut, mutta riittäisikö se? Pystyisikö hän suojelemaan Amerikkaa omalta itseltään?

Amerikka tunsi kauhun ryömivän sisälleen Englannin ollessa niin pitkään hiljaa. Miksi hänen piti kysyä jotain niin typerää?

Mutta hänen oli ollut pakko tietää. Amerikka tiesi, että Englannilla oli tapana hylätä parinsa joten hänen oli ollut pakko kysyä halusiko Englanti hänestä eroon kuten muista aikaisemmin. Yksi suudelma oli muuttanut hänen käsitystään paristaan, heidän suhteestaan ja omasta itsestään. Jos hän ja Englanti tulisivat viettämään lopun elämäänsä yhdessä, mikseivät he voisi luottaa toisiinsa täysin ja jopa pitää toisistaan? Rakastuminen kuulosti liian pelottavalta Amerikan korvissa, joten hän jätti sen ajatuksen rauhaan.

Ja jos Englanti aikoi potkia hänet ulos elämästään, niin sen oli parempi tapahtua nyt heti, eikä myöhemmin. Ehkä se sattuisi nyt vähemmän kuin tämän jälkeen.

Totta puhuen, Amerikka oli peloissaan. Häntä hirvitti odottaa Englannin vastausta tietäen, että hän itse oli voimaton tämän päätöksen edessä. Jos hän joutuisi vaihtamaan paria, hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. Sitä paitsi, hän todella piti Englannista, eikä itse _halunnut _vaihtaa paria.

"Amerikka", Englanti murahti ja nyt oli nuoremman pojan vuoro tuijottaa henkeään pidätellen Englannin olan yli kohti lattiaan.

"Sen jälkeen kun pääsen Venäjästä eroon", Englanti rykäisi ja vaihtoi vaivaantuneena painoa jalalta toiselle, "M-minä tunnen Lontoon aika hyvin. Se on hyvä paikka asua, me voisimme... Siellä on myytävänä ihan mukavia taloja."

Amerikka ei ollut uskoa korviaan.

"Mutta Venäjästä täytyy ensin päästä eroon", Englanti sanoi kylmyyden palatessa normaalia hiljaisempaan ääneensä.

Amerikan hymy levisi hitaasti tämän huulille ja se riitti valaisemaan koko huoneen. Hän rutisti Englannin vasten itseään ja hieroi nenäänsä kevyesti vasten tämän nolostuksesta punoittavan korvan taustaa.

"Minä olenkin aina halunnut käydä Lontoossa", Amerikka kuiskasi leveästi hymyillen Englannin korvaan ja tunsi tämän värähtävän omaa kehoaan vasten. Hän naurahti hiljaa Englannin reaktiolle ja suuteli tämän korvanlehteä tuntien itsensä kevyemmäksi ja huolettomammaksi kuin aikoihin.

"Amerikka!"

Englantilainen kuulosti järkyttyneeltä ja pyristeli vasten tämän voimakkaita käsivarsia. Hän kääntyi puolittain kohti Amerikkaa tuijottaen tätä nolostuneesti ja kasvot punaisina silmäkulmastaan.

Kutsuttu mies räpytteli silmiään kasvojen ilme yhtenä kysymysmerkkinä ja nauroi sitten Englannin reaktiolle, suudellen tätä tällä kertaa kuumalle poskelle. Hän oli ylittämässä sanattomasti sovittuja rajoja, muttei pystynyt nyt välittämään.

"Tuo ilme sopii sinulle paljon paremmin kuin ainainen murjotus! Miten olisi hymy? Näytät taatusti uskomattomalta hymyn kanssa!" Amerikka nauroi ja painoi otsansa vasten Englannin ohimoa.

"Tsk", oli Englannin ainoa vastus ja samassa äkäinen ilme palasi tämän kasvoille, "Älä kuvittelekkaan. Rikkailla on varaa hymyillä, ei minulla."

Amerikka mutristi suutaan, virneen edelleen leikkiessä hippaa hänen huuliensa kanssa, eikä brittimies osannut irroittaa katsettaan tämän huulista ajoissa. Huvittuneisuus valui pois Amerikan ilmeestä ja kasvot vaihtuivat vakavimmiksi. Amerikka käänsi Englannin kokonaan kohti itseään ja brittimies seurasi tämän käsiä tunnottomana. Englanti nielaisi hermostuneesti ja hänen aataminomenansa liikahti ylös ja alas. Hän ei tiennyt osaisiko suudella jotakuta, jota ei lukenut työhönsä. Aikaisemmin kaikki hänen toimensa olivat olleet puhtaasti tunnottomia ja konemaisia.

Englanti ei ollut varma kumpi kumartui ensin eteenpäin, vai tapasivatko he vain toisensa puolivälissä.

Amerikan huulet olivat pehmeät, rentoutuneet ja hieman raollaan, ja sopivat mukavasti vasten Englannin omia. Se tuntui hyvältä, paremmalta kuin suudelmat pitkään aikaan, sillä hän saattoi rentoutua ja tunnustella rauhassa.

Englannin kädet nousivat pitkin Amerikan käsivarsia tämän niskaan ja hän nousi varpailleen tasoittaakseen pituuseroa. Hän käänsi päätään oikealle, samalla hetkellä kun Amerikka vastakkaiseen suuntaan ja asetti kätensä Englannin lantiolle.

Heidän huulensa liikkuivat vasten toisiaan Englannin tuntiessa hermostuksen, tunteen, jota hän ei ollut tuntenut pitkään aikaan, lähettävän väreitä pitkin hänen selkäänsä.

He vetäytyivät erilleen hapentarpeen muuttuessa pakolliseksi ja Englanti käytti ajan hyväkseen nostamalla lasit pois Amerikan silmiltä ja asettamalla ne jonnekin pöydälle tämän taakse. Seuraavana hetkenä Amerikka oli töytäissyt hänet vasten kaappia ja tuli itse perässä. Nuoremman miehen kädet pitelivät Englantia paikoillaan tämän lanteilta tuntien kämmenensä alla brittimiehen ihon alta työntyvät lonkkaluut. Englannin kädet nousivat ylös ja takertuivat Amerikan niskavilloihin, kuin hän olisi vannottanut tätä olemaan haihtumatta sormiensa alta.

Heidän avonaiset suunsa löysivät toisensa ja Englannin kieli lipaisi amerikkalaisen pehmeita huulia ansaiten niiltä nopean henkäyksen. Amerikka laski päätään hieman alemmas ja työnsi samalla kielen toisen huulien ohi. Englannin kieli hankautui hänen omaansa vasten ja amerikkalainen tunsi kasvojensa alkavan hohtaa kuumuutta. Jopa hänen korvansa ja kaulansa olivat varmaan tulipunaiset. Englanti ei maistunut juuri miltään, ei edes teeltä kuten Amerikka oli kuvitellut, mikä hämmästytti häntä hieman. Englannin kieli kuitenkin löysi tiensä hänen suussaan sellaisiin paikkoihin, joita Amerikka ei edes tiennyt omistavansa ja sai hänen ajatuksensa katoamaan savuna ilmaan.

Englannin oli pakko vetäytyä hetkeksi pois, koska hänen sisällään kupli ja kuumotti niin, että hänen oli pakko irroittautua ja naurahtaa häkeltyneesti. Heidän suunsa irtosivat toisistaan maiskahduksen saattelemana, eikä Amerikka voinut luultavasti värjäytyä enää sen punaisemmaksi muuttumatta tomaatiksi.

Britti hymyili ja tällä kertaa sai sen näyttämään tosiaan enemmän hymyltä kuin irvistykseltä. Hän töni pariaan eteenpäin, tai Amerikan tapauksessa taaksepäin, kunnes nuoremman pojan polvitaipeet osuivat sohvaan ja tämä lysähti istumaan pehmeälle istuimelle. Englanti asetti ensin oikean polvansa Amerikan reiden viereen, sitten toisen jalkansa toiselle puolelle ja asettui kissamaisen notkeasti hänen syliinsä. Miehen sormet haroivat Amerikan hiusten läpi ennen kuin hän suuteli pariaan uudemman kerran. Englanti näki vilaukselta palan syvänsinistä valtamerta ennen kuin ne katosivat suljettujen silmäluomien alle.

Hänen huulensa ja kielensä näykkivät ja nuolivat pojan suutelun jäljiltä turvonneita huulia, kunnes tämän kieli löysi jälleen tiensä niiden lävitse. Amerikan suu oli kuuma ja kostea, ja Englannin oli helppo hieroa kieltää vasten Amerikan omaa. Hän hymisi tyytyväisenä kun Amerikka vastasi hänen liikkeisiinsä, vaikkakin haparoiden ja kömpelösti.

Heti kun Amerikan kulmat kurtistuivat ja Englanti tiesi tämän keuhkojen tarvitsevan happea, hän siirtyi painamaan kosteita suudelmia tämän suupieleen ja näykkäisi hampaillaan kevyesti parinsa leukaluuta. Amerikan suu jäi hengenhaukkomisen takia auki. Hän käänsi päätään niin, että Englanti saattoi hampaillaan ja huulillaan hyökätä hänen kaulansa kimppuun.

Englanti vilkaisi ylöspäin ja hänen huulilleen muodostui karkea virnistys, kuin merirosvon, joka tajusi löytäneensä uskomattoman aarteen.

Amerikka näytti kerrassaan _syötävän hyvältä_, Englanti ajatteli ja puraisi kevyesti pojan kaulaan ja nuoli punoittavaa merkkiä sitten saadakseen kivunpoikasen katoamaan. Amerikan koko keho vääntelehti ja tärisi Englannin sormien alla tämän työntäessä viileän kätensä vasten parinsa vatsalihaksia.

Amerikka palautti palveluksen kiskomalla Englannin kauluspaidan pois tämän housuista päästi kämmenensä liukumaan pitkin Englannin selkää. Iho oli silkkisen sileä kaikkien arpien välissä.

Englanti hätkähti ja jämähti aloilleen tuijottamaan amerikkalaisen solisluuta. Myös Amerikan käsi pysähtyi epävarmana Englannin selän halkaisevan arven päälle. Amerikkalaisen katse oli suunnattuna jonnekin Englannin olan yli. Hänen huulilleen nousi pehmeä hymy. Englanti ei ehkä sittenkään ollut niin itsevarma, kuin mitä tämän luonteesta pystyi ensinäkemältä arvioimaan. Hän silitti arven epätasaisia reunoja saaden Englannin kiemurtelemaan, ja asetti huulensa jälleen parinsa korvalle ja aukaisi suunsa kuin sanoakseen jotain, mutta tuli toisiin ajatuksiin ja suuteli vain tämän ohimoa.

Englanti tunsi jonkun yrittävän puhkaista sydämensä terävillä neuloilla. Miksi pirussa, Englanti ajatteli hampaidensa pureutuessa yhteen, Amerikan täytyi aina onnistua saada Englannin tuntemaan itsensä paremmaksi kuin mitä todellisuudessa oli.

Hampaat pureutuivat terävästi Amerikan kaulan ja olkapään tapaamiskohtaan saaden nuoremman pojan älähtämään kivusta.

Englanti kalpeni hieman, mutta hänen kasvojensa ilme muuttui kiviseksi.

Tämän ei pitänyt olla mitenkään mukavaa. Tämä oli hänen työnsä ja hänen velvollisuutensa. Jos Amerikka halusi hänet, hänen myös pitäisi ymmärtää se. Tavalla tai toisella.

Brittimiehen käsi laskeutui Amerikan vyönsoljelle ja repi sen auki.

"Englanti?"

Mies hiljensi parinsa kouraisemalla tämän housujen etumuksen selvää pullistumaan ja aiheuttamalla lisää merkkejä Amerikan kaulalle kuin merkaten omaisuutensa. Nuorempi poika ähkäisi ja hänen selkänsä meni kauniisti kaarelle. Englanti sai vyön revittyä pois ja näppärästi hän avasi napin ja veti farkkujen vetoketjun auki. Hän nousi pois amerikkalaisen reisien päältä niin, että saattoi vetää sekä pojan löysät farkut, että bokserit pois yhdellä nopealla vedolla alas tämän polviin.

Amerikan suu aukeni huudahtaaksen nolostuneen vastalauseen, mutta Englanti sulki sen mahdollisuuden pois sinetöimällä Amerikan suun omallaan. Tällä kertaa Amerikan kulmat kurtistuivat heti alkuun, mutta hän ei kehdannut työntää Englantia kauemmas. Tai ehkä hän vain pelkäsi tämän reaktiota jos hän tekisi sen.

Englannin sormet lipesivät pojan lantiolta tämän erektion tyveen ja liusuivat sitä pitkin ylös.

"Ah!"

Amerikan suu valahti auki samoin kuin hänen silmänsä ja hän kiskaisi päänsä noin viiden sentin päähän Englannin omasta. Hänen siniset silmänsä näyttivät valtavilta ja mustat pupillit melkein luonnottoman suurilta.

"Err..."

Amerikka puri huultaan ja muuttui entistä punaisemmaksi. Sohvan pinta oli kylmä hänen alastoman takapuolensa alla ja Englannin käsi oli pysähtynyt hänen varrellaan. Brittimies katsoi Amerikkaa neutraali ilme kasvoillaan ja liusutti sitten polvensa lattialle niin, että hän tippui itse monta kymmentä senttimetriä alemmas suoraan Amerikan lanteiden kohdalle.

"M-mitä sinä...?"

Englanti katsoi pariaan ilmeettömästi kulmiensa alta ja hitaasti hänen suupielensä kaartuivat ylöspäin. Amerikka taas tunsi hikikarpalon juoksevan otsaltaan ohimoa pitkin alas leualle.

"Suihinotto taitaa olla tarpeeksi tälle illalle", Englanti sanoi huvittuneesti ja laski päätään kohti Amerikan penistä. Nuorempi poika kiljahti kauhistuneena ja samassa Englannin otsalla oli kaksi kämmentä tukistamassa hänen etutukkaansa sormet täristen sekä järkytyksestä että himosta. Amerikan kädet pysäyttivät Englannin liikkeen, joten hän jäi tuijottamaan amerikkalaista haastavasti omien hiuskiehkuroidensa ja Amerikan käsien välistä kulmat kurtussa, sen lievän kivun takia, mitä Amerikan tukistusote hänelle aiheutti.

Sanottu mies nieleksi kasvot tulipunaisina. Hitaasti hänen sormensa kuitenkin irroittivat otteensa Englannin hiuksista saaden vanhemman miehen suupielet nytkähtämään jälleen ylöspäin. Amerikka näköjään sittenkin halusi häntä.

Englanti kokeili uudestaan ja kietoi kätensä samalla kätensä Amerikan erektion ympärille ja työnsi kielensä ulos liukumaan pitkin tämän peniksen päätä.

Amerikan leuka tippui taas monta senttiä alemmas ja hän veti syvään henkeä sormien etsiessä jonkinlaista tukipistettä, jonka ne löysivät lopulta Englannin hiuksista.

Englanti ei välittänyt sinisilmäisen pojan käsistä takaraivollaan vaan paineli märkiä, avonaisia suudelmia tämän varrelle tuntien elimen kuumotuksen vasten huuliaan. Hän aukaisi suutaan ja painoi päänsä alaspäin Amerikan sykkivän elimen liukuessa hänen suuhunsa ja vasten hänen kitalakeaan.

Amerikan toinen käsi lennähti hänen omalle suulleen äänien karatessa kuitenkin hänen sormiensa välistä, tai muuttuessa epämääräiseksi muminaksi. Hänen silmänsä rutistuivat kiinni kostean lämmön kietoutuessa hänen erektionsa ympärille.

"Haa-ah... E-englant-... Englanti..."

Se oli virhe. Englanti kohotti katseensa Amerikkaan saaden nuoremman pojan haukkomaan henkeään entistä nopeammin. Englanti näytti kerrassaan _likaiselta. _Kuin mikäkin katuhuora.

"V-voi luoja..."

Amerikka painoi silmänsä uudelleen kiinni antaen parinsa keskittyä työhönsä. Englanti taisteli yökkäysrefleksiään vastaan painaessa päätään entistä alemmas ja muisti samalla varoa hampaitaan. Hän hankasi kielellään Amerikan erektion alapuolta saaden pojan taipumaan lähes kaksinkerroin hänen päälleen.

Englanti virnisti henkisesti. Hän tiesi olevansa hyvä tässä ja Amerikan kurkusta karkaavat äänet saivat hänen huulensa kaartumaan hymyyn, vaikka ne olivatkin vielä auki ja kietoutuneet Amerikan ympärille.

Amerikan sisältä karkasi ääni, jonka pystyi luetteloimaan vain ja ainoastaan puhtaaksi valitukseksi, Englannin alkaessa liikuttaa päätään ylös alas, nuollen ja imien juuri oikeaan aikaan, sormien pumpatessa samalla Amerikan peniksen vartta.

Nuorempi poika ei kestänyt kauaa, vaan purkautui Englannin suuhun painuen kaksinkerroin sormien tukistaessa Englannin niskavilloja. Koska Englannilla ei ollut mitään mihin sylkeä, hän joutui nielemään. Sperman maku ei häntä niinkään haitannut vaan sen koostumus. Hän tunsi Amerikan pehmenevän ja tämän koko vartalo valahti rennoksi vasten sohvaa keuhkojen vetäessä sisään happea, kuin Amerikka olisi ollut hukkumassa. Tyynesti Englanti pyyhki suunsa kauluspaitansa valkoiseen hihaan ja nousi seisomaan yrittäen olla välittämättä kuohumasta omissa housuissaan. Hänen erektionsa painui vasten mustien housujen etumusta hyvin epämiellyttävästi.

Kaikkea se hänkin oli valmis tekemään Amerikan puolesta. Tosiasia huolestutti häntä.

Amerikan ajatukset taas olivat yhtä sekavaa pyörremyrskyä. Hänen lihaksensa olivat rentoutuneempia kuin aikoihin ja hän kieppui hiljalleen alas hotellihuoneen sohvalle orgasmin jälkeen. Englanti seisoi hänen edessään tyynenä kuin patsas, kädet lanteillaan ja tunnistamaton ilme kasvoillaan.

"E-ehkä minun pitäisi... Tuota..." Amerikka mumisi hänen katseensa laskeutuessa Englannin housujen etumukseen. Hänen pitäisi kai antaa vastapalvelus? Hän nielaisi hermostuksesta ja mielenkiinnosta, jo pelkästään ajatellessaan asiaa. Mielikuva sai hänet värähtämään, muttei huonolla tavalla

Englanti näytti huomaavan tämän hermostuksen ja hetkeksi hänen ilmeensä pehmeni muuttuen sitten vain takaisin täysin neutraaliksi.

"Ei tarvitse. Sinä olet vasta aloittelija, sinun pitäisi levätä."

Amerikka puuskahti sekä kiukusta, että harmista.

"Aliarvioit staminani."

"Ehkä", Englanti myönsi, "mutta sinun ei tarvitse tehdä sitä."

Amerikka nielaisi ja nyökkäsi hyvin epävarmasti. Hän huomasi kuitenkin omaksi ironiakseen omantunnon kolkuttavan sisällään. Hän nousi ylös vetäen housut takaisin lanteilleen ja astui lähemmäs Englantia, joka astui puolikkaan askeleen taaksepäin. Amerikka hymyili hänelle lähestulkoon Englantimaisen vinosti ja asetti kätensä parinsa poskelle. Hänen toinen kätensä jäi pitelemään housujen reunaa, jotteivat ne tippuisi nilkkoihin. Hän suuteli Englantia pehmeästi huulille.

"Minä teen sinulle vielä vastapalveluksen. Odotahan vain seuraavaa kertaa."

Hän virnisti valoisasti kuten yleensä, saaden Englannin sävähtämään tämän käden alla.

"Katsotaan sitä sitten", Englanti mumisi ja kirosi sitä typerää punaa, joka hänen poskilleen nousi mitä hölmöimmissä tilanteissa. Miksi hän punasteli ja vieläpä äskeisen tilanteen jälkeen?

Hän kääntyi ja käveli hivenen hoippuvin jaloin takaisin keittiöön ja pysähtyi sitten nähdessään mukinsirpaleet pitkin lattiaa. Englannin silmät kapenivat viiruiksi. Oli pelkkää moukan tuuria, ettei kumpikaan heistä joutunut nyt kaivamaan mukinsirpaleita jalkapohjistaan.

"Meidän täytyy siivota."

Amerikka pysähtyi kesken vyön kiinnittämisen ja katsoi Englantia typertyneenä. Hän kohotti katseensa kattoon ja puhalsi kaikki ilmat pois keuhkoistaan syvän huokauksen saattelemana.

Jotkin asiat eivät sentään muuttuneet, tapahtui mitä tahansa.


	10. Chapter 8, part 1

**8. luku;** _Baby boy and our countdown_

_Part 1_

Joidenkin on vaikea ajatella syvällisiä ollessaan humalassa. Englannille lievä humalatila taas toi oman ripauksensa totuutta hänen ajatuksiinsa, mitä ei oikeastaan koskaan päässyt tapahtumaan hänen ollessaan selvin päin. Kurjuuksien kurjuus. Tätä hän juuri tarvitsikin, sarkastisesti ajateltuna.

"Helvettiin tämän kanssa", mies kirosi ja heitti sohvatyynyn puolitosissaan pöydän yli lattialle. Lennähtäessään se kumautti pöydältä myös TV:n kaukosäätimen ja Amerikan puhelimen. Englantilainen rutisti hiuksiaan turhautuneena kämmeniinsä. Seuraavaksi hän kumosi kurkustaan alas suuren kulauksen konjakkia ja lysähti sitten syvään henkäisten pitkin sohvaa jättäen sotkujensa siivoamisen myöhemmälle. Hän liikahteli levottomasti paikoillaan.

Amerikka, Amerikka, Amerikka… Alfred.

"Helvetin, helvetin, helvetti", mies manasi hiljaa ja lämmitti konjakki-lasiaan kämmentään vasten.

Ristiriitaisia tunteita oli liikaa. Niin paljon, että Englannin humalainen mieli oli ylikuormittua niiden painosta ja vastakohtaisuuksista.

Hän oli nauttinut Amerikan läheisyydestä. Hänen ei pitäisi nauttia siitä, tämä on hänen elämäntyönsä, ei mikään huviretki puistossa.

Hän piti Amerikan suutelemisesta. Nuorempi mies sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä arvokkaammaksi, kuin oikeasti oli. Siitäkään ei pitäisi nauttia, sillä se oli kaukana totuudesta. Hän oli ala-arvoisempi, kuin mitä hänen näkyvä puolensa edusti.

Hän halusi pitää Amerikan parinaan. Hänen pitäisi juosta kauas pois sellaisten ihmisten luota, kuin Alfred. Se olisi sekä Amerikan, että hänen oman itsensä parhaaksi.

"Sinä paskiainen", Englanti totesi melankolisesti itselleen. Hänen suupielensä jopa nykivät ylöspäin. "Sinä itsekäs paskiainen."

Niinpä, hänen mielensä lisäsi kuin itsestään, sinä kunniaton, välinpitämätön paskiainen.

* * *

Amerikan mietteet olivat lähestulkoon yhtä sekavia, kuin Englannin viereisessä huoneessa.

Vaaleahiuksinen mies oli hypännyt sängylle poikittain ja oli kohdistanut katseensa kattoon, kuin odottaen että vastaus hänen kaikkiin ongelmiinsa tipahtaisi sieltä suoraan hänen syliinsä.

Hänen harmikseen, niin ei kuitenkaan tulisi lähiaikoina tapahtumaan.

Nuoren miehen silmät painuivat kiinni ja nolostunut hymy nousi saman tien hänen kasvoilleen.

Hän saattoi edelleen nähdä Englannin arvioivan, kulmien alta suunnatun katseen polttavan kasvoillaan kun mies kumartui hänen lantionsa ylle. Hänen sormensa menivät yhä nyrkkiin, kuin yrittäen muistaa miltä Englannin hiukset olivat tuntuneet luisuessaan niiden läpi.

Hänellä oli selvä mielikuva myös siitä, miltä miehen huulet olivat tuntuneet painuessaan hänen omiaan vasten. Amerikka kosketti alahuultaan sormenpäillään ja antoi sitten kätensä valahtaa rennoksi vasten sänkyä.

Mitä pirua Englanti kuvitteli saavuttavansa?

Mitä hän _itse_ kuvitteli saavuttavansa?

Amerikkalainen kierähti kyljelleen ja siirsi polvensa lähelle kasvojaan. Hän otti lasit nenältään ja asetti ne kauemmas sängylle, jaksamatta nousta ylös.

Mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä…? Miksei hän…? Miksei Englanti…?

Amerikka hieroi kämmenselällään silmiään. Ilmeisesti hän ei enää osannut edes muodostaa järkevää lausetta. Tämähän sujui hyvin.

Hän ei yksinkertaisesti tiennyt mitä halusi, se tässä oli ongelmana.

Toinen ongelma oli, ettei hän tiennyt mitä Englanti halusi.

Amerikka sulki siniset silmänsä väsyneenä ja makasi aloillaan kuunnellessaan Englannin hiljaista muminaa oven toiselta puolen. Sänky hänen allaan oli mukavan lämmin, vaikka peitto olikin kiertynyt hänen heittelehtimisensä jäljiltä tuhannen mutkalle.

Hän vain toivoi, että Englanti malttaisi päästää irti konjakki-lasistaan ja tulla nukkumaan hänen viereensä.

Amerikkalainen rutisti silmänsä umpeen, kun satunnainen, melkein huomaamaton ajatus lipui hänen päähänsä. Se oli luultavasti ollut siellä koko ajan, piilotellut hänen mielensä nurkissa odottaen milloin pääsisi pulpahtamaan pintaan.

Hän halusi _Englannin._

Amerikan silmät aukesivat ja tuijottivat häkeltyneinä valkoista seinää.

Niin yksinkertainen ajatus. Miten se saattoi olla jäänyt häneltä huomaamatta?

Amerikka huoahti itsekseen omalle sokeudelleen. Ajatus oli käynyt hänen päässään ties kuinka monta kertaa: Hän halusi nähdä Englannin. Hän halusi kuulla Englannin äänen. Hän halusi… Hän halusi Englannin.

Varsin salakavala ajatus, Amerikka mietti hymynpoikasen tehdessä tietään hänen huulilleen, tupsahtaa nyt hänen päähänsä tuolla tavalla yhtäkkiä.

Mies kierähti jälleen ympäri ja napsautti pöytälampun valon kiinni.

Hän siis luultavasti tiesi mitä halusi.

Amerikan pitäisi vain tehdä se parilleen selväksi jollakin tavalla.

* * *

_"Ohayo gozaimasu, Igirisu-san, America-san"_, Japani toivotti kohteliaasti tietokoneen näytöltä.

Englanti murahti jotain töykeää krapula-aamuista ja no-action sunnuntaista, kun taas Amerikka loisti näytön reunassa koko olemuksellaan ja pirteydellään.

Muuten mustalla näytöllä oli pieni videokameraikkuna, josta hehkuivat valkoisina Japanin kasvot. Hän näytti siltä kuin ei olisi poistunut Havaijin aurinkoon kertaakaan työuransa aikana.

"Pahoittelen, että joudun pidättäytymään kohteliaisuuksista näin heti alkuun. Tilanne on kiireinen, saimme juuri sisäpiirin tietoa Venäjän liikkeistä."

Englanti näytti heräävään viimein krapula-asteeltaan ja ryhdistäytyi penkillään. Hänen kasvonilmeensä vakavoituivat. Vaistomaisesti hänen sormensa koukistelivat, kuin olisivat itsekseen harjoitelleet aseen liipaisimen painamista.

Amerikan hymy hyytyi pikkuhiljaa pois hänen kasvoiltaan. …Venäjä? Hän muisti kaikki ne varoituksen sanat, jotka hän oli siitä miehestä saanut. Nuori mies tunsi kylmän ilmavirran viistävän selkänsä yli ja värähti päästä varpaisiin.

Japani nyökkäsi tietokoneruudulla niin, että hänen mustat hiuksensa tipahtelivat hänen aivan yhtä mustien silmiensä ylle. Tietokoneen valo loisti luonnottomina kiiluvina, neliömäisinä pisteinä hänen silmissään.

"Venäjä on lähettänyt Liettuan ja Puolan hankkiutumaan eroon englantilaisesta liikemiehestä. Hän salakuljetti aseita maahan ja myi ne sitten eniten tarjoavalle, yleensä joko Hetalialle tai Sovietille. Jouduttuaan huonoon valoon hankkiessaan erään Hetalian jäsenen pois vankilasta suhteillaan, Venäjä on ilmeisesti viimein päättänyt tarttua ohjaksiin. Hän ei kaipaa Hetalialle enää yhtään ylimääräistä asetta Sovietia vastaan."

Japani kumartui lähemmäs kameraa, risti kätensä ja nojasi sitten leuallaan yhteen ristittyihin sormiinsa.

"Tieto tuli 80 % luotettavalta taholta, joka on toiminut meidän hyödyksemme ennenkin."

'Viro', Englannin suu muodosti sanan ja hymähti sitten lähes huvittuneesti. Amerikka mutristi huuliaan toruvasti parinsa välinpitämättömälle eleelle. Englanti tyytyi liikuttelemaan kulmakarvojaan näyttäen aavistuksen verran vaivautuneemmalta.

"Joten", Japani aloitti hymyilleen hiljaa. Jotenkin Amerikasta Japani oli kaikkein karmivimmillaan hymyillessään kuin kissa, joka tiesi napanneensa linnunpoikasen kynsiinsä, "Teidän olisi parempi hankkiutua eroon Liettuasta ja Puolasta."

Amerikan oli pakko ihailla Englannin taitoa pitää kasvonsa täysin neutraaleina.

"Oletko varma, että tämä on oikea ratkaisu, Japani?" Brittimies kysyi, paljastamatta äänestään kuitenkaan minkäänlaista epäilyä esimiestään kohtaan, "Jos tapamme Liettuan, Viro luultavasti lakkaa myös antamasta tietojaan. Hän saattaisi jopa alkaa tehdä töitä vapaaehtoisesti Venäjän pussiin."

"Meillä on varaa menettää yksi pelinappula, jos pääsemme samalla eroon vastustajamme kahdesta", Japani totesi rauhallisuuden perikuvana, "Minulla on muita tietolähteitä, joiden kautta osaan pitää silmällä Venäjää."

Kolmikko istui paikoilleen jähmettyneenä: Japanin kasvot vaativina, silmät kiiluen. Englannin suu kaartui hitaasti irvistykseen. Amerikka tunsi pahoinvoinnin alkavan jälleen kiertyä sisälleen ja energia tuntui valuvan purona hänen ruumiistaan.

"Englanti ja Amerikka kuittaavat", brittimies totesi, "Minun täytyy kuitenkin puhua sinulle eräästä asiasta, Japani. Onko sinulla hetki aikaa?"

Ruudun toisella puolella istuva mies nyökkäsi. Hänen kasvonsa olivat taas ilmeettömät kuin hän olisi vetänyt teatterimaskin kasvoilleen.

"Mene pukeutumaan Amerikka", Englanti sanoi ja töytäisi pariaan kevyesti kohti makuuhuoneen ovea, "Tulen ihan pian perässä."

Amerikkalainen nyökkäsi, heilautti kättään Japanille ja lähti talsimaan kohti puuovea college-housut vaarallisen alhaalla vyötäröllään.

"Minulla on suunnitelma…", hän kuuli Englannin sanovan, ennen kuin sulki oven takanaan.

Normaalisti tilaisuus päästä kuulemaan Englannin suunnitelma sai sukat pyörimään hänen jaloissaan, mutta ei nyt. Hän ei pystynyt unohtamaan vatsassaan vellovaa onttoa tunnetta.

Oli tarpeeksi paha joutua tappamaan ihminen, jota ei tuntenut.

Entä sitten, kun hänen pitäisi tappaa Liettua, jolla hän tiesi olevan ainakin kaksi veljeä, jotka halusivat vain pois Sovietista hinnalla millä hyvänsä. Kaksi veljeä, joista ainakin toinen oli valmis uhmaamaan jopa Venäjää, saadakseen Liettuan turvaan.

Amerikka ei voinut kuin ihailla Viron rohkeutta.

Viron, josta tästä päivästä lähtien tulisi luultavasti heidän vihollisensa.

"Ja niin he haukkasivat liian ison palan", Amerikka mutisi, kohdistaen katseensa rukoilevasti kattoon, "Ja heille kaiverrettiin graniittinen hautapaasi."

* * *

"Tämä on eräänlainen teknologinen ihme", Itävalta mutisi kasvot lähellä Unkarin omia. Heidän neniensä välissä mies piteli mokkulan, tai muistitikun näköistä USB-laitetta. Mustan tikun kyljessä sykki tasaiseen tahtiin sininen valo kuin pulssi.

"Kun liität tämän kerrostalon valvontajärjestelmään, loppu sujuu kuin tanssi. Pystyn hakkeroitumaan talon tietokantaan muutamassa minuutissa."

Unkarin nyökkäys riitti Itävallalle vastaukseksi. Ei ollut epäilystäkään siitä, etteikö mies luottanut naisen kykyihin.

Naisen punertavat kiharat olivat tiukalla letillä, joka valui hänen selkäänsä pitkin. Vihreiden silmien katse on nauliintunut sykkivään valopisteeseen.

"Liitä tietokoneeseen, odota muutama minuutti. Ei kovin vaikeaa."

Itävalta nyökkää ja hymyilee naiselle mietteliäästi.

"Kuinka kauan menee, ennen kuin pääsemme valvonta-huoneeseen?" Englannin ääni saa kaksikon kääntämään päänsä kohti englantilaista. Mies istui vakavana pakettiauton perällä, kevyt käsiase pelottomissa sormissaan. Hänen jalkansa olivat siististi ristissä.

"Riippuu ihan omasta toimintanopeudestanne", Itävalta sanoi huomattavasti monotonisemmalla äänellä kuin puhuessaan Unkarille.

"Ei siis kovin kauaa", Englanti totesi onnistuen liittämään sanoihinsa yhtä aikaa itsevarmuutta ja välinpitämättömyyttä. Hämmästyttävää miten pelkkä äänensävy voi sisältää niin paljon tietoa, Amerikka mietiskeli ja puristi asettaan kuin turvarättiä pakettiauton heilahdellessa puolelta toiselle. Tai ehkä vain Englanti pystyi siihen, hän ajatteli, ehkä vain hänellä oli sellainen taito.

Amerikka vilkaisi parinsa rentoutunutta olemusta silmänurkastaan ja huomasi tämän katseen kohdistuneen Unkariin.

"Preussi", Englanti kysyi kääntyen katsomaan kohti ohjaamoa. Preussi, joka pyöritti autonrattia kuin rallikuski, vilkaisi miestä olkansa yli. Hän kohotti toista tummaa kulmakarvaansa kysymyksen merkiksi.

"Miten onnistuit suostuttelemaan Unkarin tähän? Eihän hän koskaan suostu lähtemään Havaijilta."

Preussin katse viisti nopeasti Unkarin kasvojen ohi hänen kääntyessään taas katsomaan liikennettä edessään. Vaaleat sormet naputtelivat rytmiä autonrattia vasten ja albiinon punertavat silmät kiiluivat vastaantulevien autojen ajaessa ohi.

_Lyhyt illallinen on loppumassa. Tyhjien lautasten ympärille on kerääntynyt kummallinen porukka: kihlautuneet ja sitten eronneet, sekä kolmas pyörä. Itävalta, Unkari ja Preussi. Kummallinen yhtälö mistä tahansa suunnasta katsottuna._

_Preussin kadotessa kirjakaupan eteiseen, Itävalta ja Unkari keskustelivat kevyesti vakavasta aiheesta. Aristokraatin äänessä on anomusta, kun taas Unkarin ääni on yhtä aikaa kirkas ja kumea. Kuin naarasleijonan._

_"Katsotaan", nainen tokaisee ja ilmestyy sitten käytävään korollisine pikkukenkineen. Hänellä on päällään vihertävä kellohame._

_Tapahtuma kestää vain hetken. Preussi painaa Unkarin seinää vasten Itävallan aloittaessa puhelun viereisessä huoneessa. Tämän ääni kajahtelee rakastajien korvissa kaukaisena. Unkarilla ei ole alushousuja._

_Ihanuus kestää vain lyhyen, intensiivisen hetken takahuoneen ja kirjakaupan käytävässä._

_Voi Elizabeta, Elizabeta._

Preussi näki Unkarin tuijottavan häntä auton peilistä. Hän tuijotti takaisin vastaten samalla Englannin kysymykseen.

"Ei sillä niin väliä. Hän ei vain voinut vastustaa tarjoustani."

* * *

Pariisin yö ei ollut sinä päivänä kovin eläväinen. Se oli harmahtava, ankea ja bensiininkatkuinen. Puolan sormet luiskahtelivat hänen yrittäessään kiinnittää itseään vaijeriin. Kun metalli viimein kalahtaa kiinni ja hän on turvallisesti kiinnitettynä köyteen, mies vilkaisi jännittyneesti hymyillen taakseen.

"Ootko valmis, Liet?"

Liettuan vihreiden silmien katse oli väsynyt, hänen kohdistaessaan se Puolan valtaviin, mustiin pupilleihin. Hän nyökkäsi niin, että tasaisen ruskeat etuhiukset tipahtelivat hänen kasvoilleen. Puolan kurkusta karkasi hihkaisua muistuttava ääni, kun hän laski kaiken painonsa vaijerin varaan ja kiisi Pariisin taivaan halki kerrostalon katolta toiselle. Ilmavirta kiemurteli hänen vaaleiden hiustensa läpi, sekoittaen ne epämiellyttävästi. Tuuli vetisti hänen silmiään.

Liettua liukui pian hänen perässään äänettömästi kuin varjo. Hänen jalkojensa alta kuului kevyt läpsähdys kun ne osuivat turvallisesti kattoon. Puola oli jo siirtynyt irrottamaan itseään irti vaijerista. Hän kiskoi nopeasti valjaat pois päältään.

"Nämä on, niinku, niin muodikkaat, että ihan itkettää", hän tokaisi ystävälleen keventääkseen tämän epätavallisen mustunutta mielialaa. Hän sai aikaiseksi tuskin huomattavan suupielen nykäyksen, mutta sen on nyt riitettävä. Hänellä olisi aikaa saada Toris hymyilemään myöhemmin.

Puola juoksi kerrostalon katto-oven luo ja tiirikoi varashälyttimen auki alta aikayksikön. Kuullessaan ystävänsä kävelevän häntä kohti, Puola vilkaisi häntä sivusilmällä. Hänen hymynsä valui hitaasti hänen kasvoiltaan.

Liettuan kävely oli kankeaa ja mies yritti selvästi peittää ontumisensa.

"Liet, mikä nyt on?"

Liettua koetti hymyillä, mutta se näytti lähinnä huonolta yritykseltä irvistää. Hän pudisteli päätään surumielisenä ja kalpeni silminnähden monta astetta vaaleammaksi.

Samassa Puolan päässä naksahti.

"Venäjä", vaaleahiuksinen mies suhahti sanan ilmoille kuin kirouksen, "Se paskiainen. Eikö se, niinku, vois jättää sut viimein rauhaan? Mä ihan oikeasti, niinku, otan hatkat tästä kaikesta. Todellakin."

"Älä viitsi, Puola", Liettua kuiskaa ääni käheänä – hän oli ilmeisesti joutunut huutamaan viime yönä – ja keskitti katseensa Puolan työhön tehdä varashälytin hiljaiseksi.

"Meidän on pakko päästä, niinku, pois tästä liemestä, Toris", Puola suhahti, edelleen raivoissaan Venäjän tempuista. Hän kääntyi kokonaan Liettuan puoleen ja asetti kätensä tämän hartioille puristaen kevyesti.

"Olen tosissani, Liet. Muuten me kuollaan, todellakin. Me _kuollaan,_ Liet, ymmärrätkö?" Puola etsi epätoivoisesti jonkinlaista yhteisymmärrystä Liettuan samean vihreistä silmistä.

"Olkoon sitten niin."

"Liet! Ihmisiä kuolee!"

"Sitä ihmisen _tekevät!_" Liettua suhahti hampaidensa välistä, "He kaatuilevat Venäjän ympäriltä, kuin pellollinen risuja. Ei ole yksinkertaisesti mitään, mitä me voisimme asian hyväksi tehdä."

"Me paetaan vielä, Liet!" Puola huudahti epätoivoisesti, peloissaan ja osittain raivoissaan, "Me paetaan tästä maanpäällisestä helvetistä! Sinä, minä, Viro ja Latvia. Tämä ei ole meille, niinku, sopiva maailma."

"Meillä ei ole kuin yksi maailma, Felix", Liettua kuiskasi tuntiessaan ystävänsä hyväkuntoisten kynsien pureutuvan olkapäihinsä, "Ei meillä ole vaihtoehtoja. Ei koskaan ollutkaan."

Puola tuijotti ystäväänsä hetken, ennen kuin näytti lysähtävän kasaan, niin henkisesti kuin fyysisestikin. Hän sulki nopeasti puhetiensä ystävänsä katseen niin anoessa ja kääntyi ruuvaamaan hälyttimen sisempää kantta irti.

"Näistä varashälyttimistä ei ole, niinku, mitään apua", hän ilmoitti surumielisesti hymyillen, "Siis jos ne ei toimi."

Liettua tuijotti hiljaisena Puolan selkää.

_Sinä kai olet sitten minun varashälyttimeni, Felix._

_Voi rakas Puola. Olen niin pahoillani._

* * *

Missä tahansa muussa tilanteessa Amerikka olisi voinut nauraa. Tällä hetkellä, se olisi kuitenkin kuulostanut niin hysteeriseltä, että hän päätti jättää vahingoniloisen naurunsa toiseen kertaan.

Englanti oli kerrassaan huvittava yövartijan asuun sonnustautuneena. Hän näytti hukkuvan liian suuren haalarin sisään. Hihat ja lahkeet oli pitänyt kääriä muutamaa otteeseen, ennen kuin ne suostuivat asettumaan brittiläisen päälle. Hänen avonaisen vetoketjunsa kaula aukosta Amerikka saattoi nähdä kainaloiden alle kiinnitetyt aseet. Myös Englannin käsissä oli pienempi käsiase, jonka hän kiinnitti haalareidensa takaosaan.

Ne saivat hänet näyttämään hieman vähemmän huvittavalta.

Tosiasiassa Amerikalla oli sellainen kutina, että jos hän kehtaisi nauraa, Englanti posauttaisi hänen päänsä pois hartioiltaan. Sitä ei kaivattu juuri sillä hetkellä.

Amerikka itse pyöräytti käsissään sähkötainnutinta. Se oli musta, kiinteä esine, joka mahtui juuri sopivasti hänen kouraansa. Laitteen sähkövirta ei ollut riittävän suuri tappamaan, eikä aiheuttamaa suurempia vahinkoja, mutta taju siinä lähtisi.

Unkarillakin oli yövartijan puku, mutta atleettisena ja pitkänä naisena se puki häntä yllättävän hyvin.

"Olemmeko valmiita?"

Amerikka hätkähti hereille mietteistään ja nyökkäsi hätäisesti. Hän kiinnitti kuulokkeen korvaansa.

_"Kuuluuko?"_

Itävallan ääni kajahti ilmoille, kuin se olisi tullut suoraa hänen päänsä sisältä - aavistuksen verran karmiva ajatus.

Amerikka nosti peukalonsa ok-merkiksi ja huitaisi hyvästiksi pakettiauton tummennettujen ikkunoiden suuntaan.

Englanti, Amerikka ja Unkari lähtivät rinnakkain kohti kerrostaloa. Lähes kaikki valot oli sammutettu, ja koko paikka vaikutti muutenkin luotaantyöntävältä.

Hiljainen hetki ennen myrskyä.

Englanti venytti käsiään eteenpäin ja rusautti sormiaan. Hän kuiskasi laulaen, juuri niin hiljaa, että Amerikka kerkesi sen kuulla, ja miehen sanat nostattivat Amerikan niskavillat pystyn.

_"Let the show begin, baby boy."_

_

* * *

_

Amerikan liikkeet olivat nopeita ja harkittuja. Sähkötainnuttimen pää rusahti vasten oikean yövartijan niskaa ja ennen kuin tämä kerkesi edes huutaa, hän oli unten mailla.

Amerikka nappasi tajunsa menettäneen miehen ennen kuin tämä rysähti päin lattiaa. Hänellä oli kaksi syytä tehdä niin. Yksi, he eivät halunneet aiheuttaa melua tekemisillään ja herättää muiden mahdollisten yövieraiden huomiota. Ja kaksi, Amerikka ei halunnut satuttaa miehiä. Heillä ei ollut osaa, eikä arpaa tapahtuneessa, eikä hän itse kaivannut yhtään ylimääräisiä ruumiita.

Amerikka raahasi miehen kainaloiden alta siivouskomeroon ja kippasi tämän toisen, aikaisemmin taltutetun yövartijan viereen. Ilmeettömänä hän sitoi miehen ranteet yhteen hänen selkänsä taakse ja liimasi mustan teipin miehen suun eteen. Koko operaatio oli astetta hankalampi, sillä miehen pää ja koko vartalo oli rojahtaa jatkuvasti eteenpäin.

Saatuaan tehtävänsä valmiiksi, hän viittoi Unkarille ja Englannille. Englanti nyökkäsi ja Unkari tuli käytävän toisesta päästä, jossa hän oli ollut kulmauksessa vahdissa.

Hiljaisuus oli hermoja raastavaa, Amerikka ajatteli tympääntyneenä. Tuntui, kuin hänellä olisi ollut päällään ylimääräinen, epäsopiva iho, jonka takia hän kiemurteli paikallaan. Häntä hermostutti niin paljon, että hikikarpalot nousivat hänen otsalleen ja ylähuulelleen. Hän pyyhkäisi ne ajoittain vapisevin käsin pois.

Heidän askeleensa tussahtelivat vasten mattoa ja maastokenkien pohjiin takertuneet hiekanjyvät aiheuttivat pientä rapinaa rutistuessaan kengän ja lattian väliin. Englannin hengitystä ei edes kuulunut, mutta Unkarin tasainen, järkkymätön hengitys rauhoitti Amerikan tuhatta ja sataa hakkaavaa sydäntä.

He hiipivät pimeältä käytävältä toiselle, varjojen heiluessa aavemaisina heidän ympärillään ja kaikkialla oli hiirenhiljaista.

Amerikka oli hypätä nahoistaan Itävallan äänen kuuluessa yhtäkkiä keskeltä täydellistä hiljaisuutta.

_"Olette menossa ihan oikeaan suuntaan. Seuraavasta käännöksestä oikealle, sitten vasemmalle ja saavutte hisseille. Menkää portaita pitkin, Sovietlaiset ovat jo 16. kerroksessa."_

Oli kammottavaa, miten Itävalta kutsui ihmisiä, jotka heidän pitäisi tappaa, "Sovietlaisiksi". Ei nimiä, ei kasvoja, ei heitä ollut olemassakaan Amerikan tietoisuudessa.

Ja kohta, jos kaikki sujuisi ongelmitta, heitä ei olisi enää olemassa lopullekaan maailmalle.

Unkari nappasi yhtäkkiä kiinni Amerikan ja Englannin hihoista saaden heidät pysähtymään. Nainen viittoi kohti oikean puoleista sisäänkäyntiä, jossa luki suurin ja selkein kirjaimin "konehuone".

Englanti ja Amerikka nyökäyttivät päätään ja Unkari astui sisään pimeään tilaan. Vain tietokoneiden ja parin television, joista näkyi valvontakameroiden näkymät, valaisivat huonetta.

Unkari liitti mokkulan tietokoneeseen ja katselin sinisen valon sykettä sydän sykkien samaan tahtiin valon kanssa.

_"Olen sisällä"_, Itävallan ääni kuului hetken kuluttua.

Unkari näytti sormillaan ok-merkkiä Amerikalle ja Englannille, jotka nyökkäsivät takaisin. Heidän olisi aika lähteä eriteille.

Viimeisenä Amerikka näki Unkarin istuvan konehuoneen pehmustettuun rullatuoliin ja jäi tuijottamaan näyttöjä ilmeettömänä. Sitten hän katosi näkyvistä amerikkalaisen lähtiessä seuraamaan pariaan syvemmälle pimeään kerrostaloon.

He hiipivät hiljaa hissien ohi ja lähtivät kiipeämään lukemattomia portaita ylös 16. kerrokseen. Mutka mutkalta Amerikka hikoili enemmän, hänen kätensä tärisivät, vaikka hän yritti hillitä sitä liu'uttamalla kättään pitkin portaikon kaidetta. Sähkötainnutin ja käsiase painoivat raskaina hänen takataskussaan.

Kun he pääsivät 10. kerroksen kohdalle, Englanti pysähtyi yhtäkkiä. Amerikka kohotti kulmiaan hänelle kysymyksen merkiksi, kun englantilainen kääntyi katsomaan häntä silmiin.

"Amerikka", Englanti kuiskasi hiljaa, ääni kähähtäen ikävästi, sillä hän yritti pitää sen niin alhaisena kuin suinkin, "Sinun täytyy nyt kuunnella hyvin tarkasti."

Amerikka nykäisi päätään hieman taaksepäin ja rutisti kulmakarvojaan. Hän kohotti toista niistä kehottaen pariaan jatkamaan.

"Sinun täytyy luottaa minuun."

Lause oli niin kummallinen, että Amerikka tunsi sävähdyksen sisällään.

"Kyllä minä luotan sinuun", nuorempi mies kuiskasi ihmettelyä äänessään.

"Ei, Alfred. Oikeasti _luottaa_ minuun."

Amerikka nielaisi kurkkuunsa juuttuneen palan alas ja tunsi jännittyneisyyden virtaavan suonissaan. Veri kohisi hieman liian kovaäänisesti hänen päässään. Alfred? Miksi Alfred? Miksei Englanti sanonut häntä Amerikaksi? Jonkin täytyi olla vialla.

"Kuulithan sinä?" Englanti tuijotti häntä pistävän vihreillä silmillään suoraan takaisin, "Luota minuun, Amerikka, luota minuun. Sinun _täytyy._"

Amerikka nyökkäsi sanattomasti. Englannin äänensävy oli jotenkin kummallinen. Hiljainen ja varma kuten aina, mutta siinä oli silti jotain tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa. Jonkinlaista surumielisyyttä sekoitettuna huoleen.

"Luotan sinuun, Iggy", ja ennen kuin Englanti kerkesi kirota oman lempinimensä alimpaan helvettiin, Amerikka kumartui suutelemaan pariaan.

Englannin koko keho tärähti kuin sähköiskun saaneena Amerikan painaessa huulensa tämän omille. Samassa Amerikan kasvot olivatkin jo kauempana. Hän hymyili parilleen koko valkoisella hammasrivistöllään hämärässä rappukäytävässä.

"Luotan sinuun, Englanti. Luotan sinuun."

He jatkoivat kiipeämistään. Ylös, ylös yhä korkeammalle lukemattomia harmaita portaita. Lopulta Englanti viimein nosti sormen huulilleen ja he astuivat ulos rappukäytävästä. Britti vilkaisi ensin ovenraosta käytävään ennen kuin johdatti Amerikan perässään sinne.

Pitkän käytävän päässä kohosivat suuret, tammiset, kaksiosaiset puuovet. He hiipivät kohti sitä pitäen askeleensa tarkasti äänet vaimentamalla matolla.

He puristivat käsiaseet kämmeniinsä ja tuijottivat toisiaan oven molemmin puolin. He saattoivat juuri ja juuri erottaa hiljaista muminaa oven toiselta puolelta.

Englanti nosti kolme sormea pystyyn ja nyökkäsi. Amerikka nyökkäsi takaisin, asteli hetken paikallaan ja nielaisi.

_"Kolme"_, Englanti muodosti sanat huulilleen ja laski yhden sormen. Amerikkalaisen ohimoa pitkin valui hikipisara.

_"Kaksi"_, Englannin silmien iirikset kaventuivat hänen toisenkin kätensä kietoutuessa aseen ympärille.

_"Yksi."_

Amerikka pamautti oven auki olkapäällään ja nosti aseensa vakaasti eteensä, valmiina painamaan liipaisinta.

Hänen valtamerensiniset silmänsä laajenivat ja kasvoille räiskähti verta.


	11. Chapter 8, part 2

**8. luku; **_London's Blood Hound_

_part 2_

Amerikka näki naisen kasvot sivuprofiilina. Hän oli kieltämättä kaunis nainen, mutta kuvassa oli myös groteskimpi osapuoli, joka sai nuoren miehen silmät laajenemaan.

Naisen pää oli retkahtanut taaksepäin ja hopeisesti välkkyvä veitsi viilsi "liikemiehen" kauniisti kaartuneen kurkun auki.

Samalla hetkellä, kun Amerikka tunsi jonkin lämpimän kastelevan kasvonsa, hänen päähänsä mahtui vain yksi asia: _nainen. _Heidän _'englantilainen liikemiehensä' _oli nainen!

Kurlaava ääni herätti Amerikan shokistaan, joka ei tosin ollut kestänyt muutamaa sekuntia pidempään, juuri parahiksi nähdäkseen naisen jysähtävän selälleen lattialle. Englantilainen nainen kouristeli muutaman kerran lattialla, harmaiden silmien katse lukkiutuneena mitään näkemättömästi kattoon. Korkokenkä irtosi naisen jalasta, sitten hän rentoutui ja jäi makaamaan lattialle kasvot tunteista tyhjinä.

Amerikka nosti katseensa silmiään räpäyttämättä.

Hänen edessään seisoi hyvin nuori poika, korkeintaan 17-vuotta vanha. Hänen vaaleat hiuksensa oli siirretty pois kasvoilta keskijakauksella. Oikeassa kädessään hän piteli hopeateräistä kääntöveistä, ase edelleen kohotettuna äskeisen viillon jäljiltä. Veri valui kohotetusta terästä puolalaisen kämmenselälle.

Hänen takanaan seisoi ihan yhtä järkyttyneen näköinen nuori mies, jonka hiukset Amerikka yhdisti heti kahvilassa sattuneeseen tapaturmaan. _Liettua._

Nelikko seisoi paikoillaan tarkalleen 3 sekuntia tuijottaen toisiaan ilmeet typertyneinä. Puola oli ensimmäinen, joka tarttui toimeen. Hän heilautti vasenta kättään oikealle, luisui eteenpäin naisen ruumiin yli ja läimäytti Amerikan asekäden sivulle. Hän vaihtoi saman tien liikkeen suuntaa ja oikean käden veitsi suhahti pelottavan läheltä amerikkalaisen henkitorvea. Hän kerkesi juuri ja juuri nykäistä päänsä taaksepäin.

Amerikka nykäisi pois huitaistua asekättään ylemmäs, kohdistaen piipun osoittamaan Puolan mahaa, mutta pian sama käsi, kuin edelliselläkin kerralla, kolahti vasten hänen omaansa. Tällä kertaa puolalainen ei pelkästään huitaissut kättä sivuun, vaan pamautti kämmensyrjänsä suoraan Amerikan ranteeseen, joka oli paljaana hansikkaiden ja haalarin hihan välissä. Parahduksen ja kolahduksen saattelemana ase tippui lattialle.

Amerikkalainen pyöräytti rannettaan ja tarttui tiukasti kiinni puolalaisen käsivarteen. Hän kiskaisi Puolan käden tämän pään yläpuolelle ja väänsi sitä sitten selän taakse, pakottaen hänet kääntymään lähes selin Amerikkaan, selkä taivutettuna kohti maata kuin limbon pelaajalla. Nuorempi mies huitoi oikeassa kädessään olevalla kääntöveitsellään kohti Amerikkaa, muttei aivan yltänyt tämän rintakehään. Veitsi aiheutti ainoastaan ilmaa viiltäviä ääniä.

Amerikka pysyi visusti pojan vasemmalla puolella, vaikkei uskonutkaan, että veitsi voisi läpäistä hänen luotiliivinsä.

Siniset silmät laajenivat hieman hänen nähdessään Puolan peittelemätöntä vihaa ja pelkoa paistavat silmät, ja he molemmat pysähtyivät hetkeksi Puolan katseen nauliintuessa Amerikan oikeaan käsivarteen, joka piti Puolan yläruumiin ja selän taivutettuna kohti maata. Puola heilautti asekätensä koko ruumiinsa yli, upottaakseen veitsen Amerikan käsivarteen. Mies sai pojan ranteesta kuitenkin kiinni.

Mutta mitä hän ei osannut olettaa oli se, että yhtäkkiä Puolan lähes koko paino oli hänen käsiensä varassa. Poika antoi Amerikan kannatella hänen kehoaan puolittain ilmassa, samalla kun pojan oikean jalan päkiä kurkotti maahan. Vasen jalka koukistui Puolan rinnan päälle ja lennähti siitä sitten ylöspäin - suoraan Amerikan leukaan.

* * *

Englanti lähti liikkeelle heti Puolan jälkeen. Liettuan mustan Beretta 92FS Modelin luoti kimmahti lattiasta ilmaan juuri siinä kohdassa, jossa Englanti oli hetki sitten seisonut. Mies oli väistänyt nopeasti oikealle ja kyyristynyt alas. Hän sai Liettuan yllätettyä nopeudellaan. Englannin oikea jalka lennähti kevyesti ilman halki ja rusahti vasten Liettuan käsivartta lennättäen ruskeahiuksisen miehen monta hoipertelevaa askelta kauemmas. Hänen kätensä rutistui suojelevasti rintaa vasten ja yhteen purettujen hampaiden välistä pakeni kivulloinen sihahdus. Beretta kolahti seinään ja luisui siitä lattialle.

Englanti oli hetkessä hänen kimpussaan. Hän suoristi oikean jalkansa Liettuan taakse, kiersi yläruumistaan vasemmalle ja jysäytti oikean kyynärpäänsä vihollisensa rintalastaan, jota kaikeksi onneksi suojeli kuitenkin luotiliivi. Liettua ei kuitenkaan voinut olla lentämättä taaksepäin ja kompastumatta Englannin jalkaan. Brittimies kampitti hänet ilman tunnontuskia ja tunsi jonkinlaista kieroa mielihyvää Liettuan takaraivon kolahtaessa kuvottavasti vasten lattiaa.

Miehellä tulisi olemaan helvetinmoinen päänsärky.

Jos hän siis selviäisi elävänä ulos tästä rakennuksesta.

Liettuan kasvot vääristyivät kivusta ja hänen silmissään pyöri kirkkaita valopisteitä. Kuinka monta Englantia hänen kimppuunsa hyökkäsikään? Mies ei voinut olla aivan varma, sillä hän näki Englannin kasvot kahtena. Liettua puristi edelleen, luultavasti murtunutta rannettaan, tiukasti vasten rintakehäänsä ja tunsi veden kohoavan silmäkulmiinsa. Voi luoja, että teki kipeää.

Englanti istahti kylmän kopeasti hymyillen Liettuan lantion päälle ja työnsi käsiaseensa takaisin tuppeen. Sen sijaan veti reisitakustaan linkkuveitsen.

"Olet eksynyt väärille poluille, pikkuinen", Englanti hymyili puhuessaan, silmät puoliummessa ja huulet vääntyneenä pilkkaavaan hymyyn, "Mikä kumma sai sinut menemään töihin Sovietiin?"

Tällä kertaa miehen äänessä oli vähän vähemmän pilkkaa ja enemmän kysymystä.

Liettua ei vastannut. Hän makoili vain koko keho jännittyneenä vasten lattiaa ja puristi huuliaan yhteen hillitäkseen niiden tärinää.

"Kerro minulle!" Englantilainen sihahti vihaisesti ja puristi Liettuan murtuneen ranteen nyrkkinsä sisään.

Tummahiuksisen miehen suu valahti auki ja katse nauliintui kattoon, samalla tavalla kuin sillä englantilaisella naisella ennen kuolemaansa. Sitten hän kiljui. Liettua terve käsi heilahti Englannin olkapäähän ja kynsi tätä haalarin ja luotiliivin läpi. Englanti ei edes räpäyttänyt silmiään tuntiessaan ruumiin kiemurtelen hänen allaan ja irrotti sitten jälleen otteensa toisen miehen ranteesta.

Liettua yski ja köhi ja vääntelehti silmät kyynelistä sumeina. Kipu tykytti kuumana ja polttavana hänen päänsä sisällä, ja hänen ranteensa kipuhermojen lähettämät viestit saivat hänen selkärankansa vääntymään kaarelle ylikuormituksesta.

"Joten", Englanti aloitti taas, "Miksi Soviet?"

"Ei ollut vaihtoehtoja!" Liettua parahti ja nyyhkäys ravisteli hänen vartaloaan, "Ei... Ei vaihtoehtoja. Venäjä ei tar-tarjoa sellaisia."

Englanti punnitsi ajatuksiaan. Hänen pitäisi tappaa mies tähän paikkaan, mutta hän epäröi. Liettua ei selvästikään halunnut olla tekemisissä Sovietin kanssa, ja oli pakotettu tehtävään. Jo ajatus tästä kuvotti Englantia, joka oli aina, myös Hetaliassa, taistellut sitä vastaan, ettei ketään väkivängällä pakotettu osallistumaan palkkamurhaaja hommiin. Mutta kun homma oli hyväksytty, takaisinpääsyä ei ollut.

Samassa Liettua ja Englanti kuulivat rusahduksen ja Amerikan kivuliaan huudahduksen. Molempien päät kääntyivät tuulen nopeudella ääntä kohti. Molemmat näkivät juuri, kuinka Puola oli takertunut kiinni Amerikan käsivarsiin jollain kummallisella tavalla - tai sitten Amerikka piteli Puolan käsistä kiinni, he eivät voineen olla ihan varmoja - ja heilautti sitten jalkansa ylös antaen kengänpohjansa rusahtaa vasten Amerikan leukaa.

Amerikan ote Puolan käsistä irtosi ja hän kompuroi taaksepäin, kunnes hän oli selkä seinää vasten ja peitti leukansa kämmenellään. Siihen nousisi varmasti vähintään hirvittävän kokoinen mustelma, ellei se ollut murtunut.

Puola putosi selkä edellä vasten lattiaa, mutta toisin kuin Liettua hän älysi pitää päänsä poissa tieltä ja selkä otti vastaan suurimman iskun.

Puola ja Amerikka jäivät paikoilleen, molemmilla katseissaan ja eleissään kipua. Heidän rintakehänsä kohoilivat rytmikkäästi kehojen ahnehtiessa happea sisälleen.

_Niin nuoria_, ajatus kävi sekä Liettuan että Englannin päässä, _ja niin tuhoon tuomittuja._

Vihreäsilmäinen mies käänsi katseensa takaisin Liettuaan ja hämmästyi hieman samanväristen silmien tuijottaessa takaisin hänen kasvoihinsa. Tuoltako hänen silmänsä näyttivät? Hän ajatteli häkeltyneenä näystä. Liettuan silmät olivat tummat ja sameat kuin meren mutainen pohja. Ainoastaan vihreät.

Englanti värähti ja kovetti sitten mielensä. Perhanan Amerikka, oliko poika tehnyt hänestä nostalgisen ihmisen?

"Olen pahoillani, ettei vaihtoehtoja ollut", Englanti kuiskasi ja sai Liettuan hätkähtämään yhtäkkistä lempeyden häivää miehen äänessään. Jopa Englanti itse irvisti hieman.

"Minä tarjoan sinulle vaihtoehdon", hän kuiskasi ja asetti linkkuveitsen, joka oli odotellut hänen kädessään vain oikeaa hetkeä iskeä, vasten Liettuan kurkkua, "Lupaan olla nopea."

Liettuan silmät pyöristyivät aavistuksen.

Vihreissä silmissä ja kasvoilla välähteli monenlaisia ilmeitä. Kauhua, surua, pelkoa ja lopulta... hyväksyntää.

Miehen punertavat, nuoren pojan huulet, kääntyivät hitaaseen hymyyn.

"...kiitos..."

Kaikki tapahtui yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä.

Ensin Englanti oli painamassa veistä Liettuan kaulavaltimoa vasten, ja sitten hän yhtäkkiä päästi kivulloisen kähähdyksen ja kaatui Liettuan päälle. Mies kierähti kuitenkin nopeasti pois toisen päältä ja haukkoi happea, sillä äkillinen isku hänen ristiselkäänsä sai ilmat pakenemaan hänen keuhkoistaan.

Liettua tuijotti edelleen siihen kohtaan, jossa Englannin kasvot olivat olleet. Nyt ne olivat kuitenkin vaihtuneet valkeaan ihoon, korkeisiin poskipäihin ja silkkiseen, pitkään vaaleaan tukkaan, joka valui naisen olkapäiltä Liettuan näkökenttään.

"Belarus", Liettua henkäisi hiljaa ja räpytteli silmiään samalla kun veti monta syvää henkäystä. Hän ei ollut koskaan tuijottanut kuolemaa yhtä läheltä silmiin kuin äsken Englannin kanssa.

"Liet!" Puola puuskutti kauempana ja kompuroi jaloilleen.

Belarus ei vastannut Liettualle. Hänen jäätävien silmiensä katse pysähtyi Englantiin ja lipesi sitten nopeasti Amerikkaan, huomatessaan tämän tuijotuksen silmäkulmastaan.

Nainen otti yhden pitkän harppauksen kohti Englanti ja potkaisi miestä ranteeseen tämän heilauttaessa sitä Belaruksen jalkoja kohti linkkuveitsi kiiluen. Englanti ähkäisi veitsen lennähtäessä hänen kädestää. Seuraavaksi hän tavoitteli asettaan lantionsa kohdalta, mutta tämänkin aikeen nainen teki mitättömäksi ottaessaan vauhtia ja - sadistisesti hymyillen - pamauttaessaan kengänpohjansa ja koronsa vasten Englannin palleaa.

Ilma karkasi jälleen Englannin keuhkoista. Mikäli hän ei olisi pukenut luotiliiviä päälleen, hän olisi nyt usean murtuneen kylkiluun ja murskaantuneen pallean onnellinen omistaja. Luoja kiitos Itävallalle ja hänen luotiliiveilleen.

"Englanti!" Amerikan parahdus sai naisen heittämään nuoren miehen suuntaan murhaavaan katseen, joka jähmetti tämän aloilleen. Nainen poimi Englannin aseen käteensä ja katseli puuskuttavaa Englantia julmasti virnuillen.

"Ingrland", nainen sanoi murtaen englantia vahvasti venäläisittäin, "Olet näköjään ryöminyt pitkälle."

Kaikki huoneessa olijat vavahtelivat naisen hyytävää ääntä. Englanti lähetti Belaruksen suuntaan sarkastisen hymyn.

"Ja sinä olet aina yhtä miehekäs kuin Venäjäkin."

Sanoillaan Englanti ansaitsi uuden potkun poskeensa. Naisen korko teki hänen poskeensa avohaavan saaden miehen irvistämään pään retkahtaessa iskun voimasta sivulle.

"Kehtaatkin pilkata veljeä!"

Nainen huudahti ja repäisi lantiolleen kiinnitetyn, valtavan keittiöveitsen, ulos tupestaan. Hän pyöräytteli sitä asiantuntevasti kädessään, tuijottaen Englantia edelleen murhaavasti.

"Leikkelisin sinut koiranruoaksi", Belarus kähisi raivosta täristen, "Mutta sain ohjeet. Tällä kertaa pääset pälkähästä, Ingrland. Mutta seuraavalla kerralla", nainen jätti lauseensa kesken, kyykistyessään Englannin kasvojen tasolle, ja vedellessään veitsensä sivua pitkin Englannin poskea, aiheuttamatta kuitenkaan haavaa, "Minä paloittelen sinut ja tarjoilen katukoirille. Oh, mutta sehän olisi kannibalismia!"

Nainen nousi jälleen seisomaan ja tuijotti alas huohottavaan Englantiin nenänvarttaan pitkin.

"Koska ethän sinä ole kuin pahainen katukoira. _London's blood hound!"_

Nainen nauroi ja hopeiset hiukset heilahtelivat tämän pitkän vartalon tahdissa.

Belarus kumartui Englannin puoleen ja tarttui tätä kovakouraisesti oljenvaaleista hiuksista. Hetken Englanti pelkäsi päänahkansa irtoavan naisen kiskoessa hänen hiuksista ylös polvilleen. Ja samalla hetkellä hän tunsi myös jotain kylmänviileää kaulallaan. Hän tiesi katsomattakin sen olevan Belaruksen keittiöveitsi.

"Ja sitten sinä, Amerikka", hopeahiuksinen nainen tarkasteli nuorukaista ja nyrpisti nenäänsä, kuin olisi nähnyt jotain ylimaallisen kuvottavaa, "Sinä... lähdet mukaamme."

* * *

Amerikan oli pakko ottaa tukea seinästä, jottei olisi luisunut sitä pitkin takaisin lattialle. Hänkö? Miksi Venäjä halusi tavata hänet? Tai ainakin hän oletti naisen sanojen kutsun tulevan Venäjältä. Keneltä muultakaan?

Nuori mies tunsi pelon takertuvan selkärankaansa Belaruksen painaessa terää uhkaavasti vasten Englannin kurkkua. Amerikka oli niin lähellä menettää hänet. Ihan liian lähellä.

"Jos päästät irti hänestä", Amerikka sanoi itsepäisesti saaden naisen nauramaan kylmäkiskoisesti.

"Ai jotta hän voisi taas poimia aseen jostain? Ei kiitos. Mutta sinun on nyt parempi tulla kiltisti mukaamme."

Puhuessaan nainen liu'utti veitsen terää Englannin Aatamin omenalta lähelle tämän leukaa. Sitten hän liu'utti sen takaisin lähelle solisluita.

"Amerikka", Englanti kähähti ja samassa Belarus kiskaisi hänen päätään taaksepäin ja painoi terän niin tiiviisti vasten Englannin ihoa, että veitsen terä tahriintui pieneen määrään verta. Englanti lähetti, Belaruksen kauhuksi, huvittuneisuudeksi ja ällistykseksi, anovan katseen vihamiehensä pikkusiskoon.

Hetken harkittuaan nainen lievensi otettaan veitsestä ja salli Englannin katsoa Amerikkaa silmiin.

"Amerikka", Englanti hengitti, "_Luota minuun."_

"Puola", Belarus sanoi tyynesti ja sanottu mies lähti kävelemään kohti Amerikkaa kostonhimoisesti hymyillen. Amerikka ei edes huomannut, sillä hänen katseensa oli kiinnittynyt Englannin silmiin. Aivan kuin hän olisi ollut peloissaan. Pahoillaan? Näyttikö hän jotenkin katuvalta?

"Sinun täytyy luottaa minuun!"

Amerikka ei saanut katsettaan irti Englannin vihreällä liekillä palavista silmistä.

"Sinun täytyy - !"

Mutta Amerikka ei enää kuullut, sillä hänen ohimoonsa pamautettiin kääntöveitsen kahva.

* * *

Englannilla ei ollut minkäänlaisia voimia nousta lattia tasolta. Kylmä parketti viilensi ihanasti hänen poskensa kuumotusta ja vähensi alituista tykytystä.

Hän tunsi itsensä väsyneeksi, käytetyksi ja loppuun kulutetuksi. Hän ei löytänyt mistään voimia nousta ylös. Hän tuijotti suoraan eteensä Amerikan silmälaseihin, jotka olivat lentäneet tämän nenältä hänen menettäessään tietoisuutensa.

"Voi, Amerikka", Englanti kuiskasi hiljaa ja sitten raastava kipu oli rusentaa hänet kasaan. Hänen rintakehäänsä koski, hänen päähänsä koski, hän tunsi itsensä huonovointiseksi ja tyhjäksi.

Siitä Preussi löysi hänet 5 minuutin kuluttua, makaamassa lattialla tekemättä mitään muuta kuin hengittäen. Englanti kierähti voimattomasti selälleen ja katsoi sivusilmällä Preussiin, joka oli ilmeisesti menettänyt puhekykynsä.

"Kaikki meni suunnitelmien mukaan."

Englannin ääni pirstoutui viimeisillä tavuilla ja hänen silmiään kirveli uhkaavasti.

_Katso nyt mitä teit_, hänen mielensä kiljui ja Englannin oli pakko vetää rahiseva henkäys, ettei hän olisi nyyhkäissyt, _käskit häntä luottamaan sinuun ja katso mitä kävi! Pilasit kaiken, hänen elämänsä, omasi ja luultavasti muutaman muun siinä sivussa, ja miksi? Jotta voisit kostaa Venäjälle! Amerikka vihaa sinua - vihaa sinua - vihaa sinua! Hän vihaa sinua koska olet itsekäs ja hän ei varmasti halua enää koskaan nähdä sinua!_

Englanti nieleksi kyyneleitään minkä kerkesi ja nosti kämmenensä peittääkseen kasvonsa. Hän antoi vihaisten sanojen pyyhkiytyä ylitseen uudelleen ja uudelleen.

_Hänen ei olisi koskaan pitänyt tavata sinua! Sinä et ansainnut häntä, mutta otit silti, etkä ollut valmis antamaan mitään takaisin. Ja oh, hän tulee vihaamaan sinua. Vihaamaan sinua sydämensä pohjasta. Koska hän vihaa sinua - vihaa sinua - vihaa sinua -_

"Sinä kutsut tätä onnistuneeksi suunnitelmaksi?"

Preussin ääni on täynnä epäuskoa ja vihaa, eikä Englanti voi kuin nauraa ja itkeä yhtä aikaa kuin järkensä menettänyt.

Ah, tätä rakkauden kipua, ah.


	12. Chapter 9

**9. luku**;_ Vox populi_

_

* * *

_

"Olemme pitkän aikaa olleet jumittuneina samaan pisteeseen Sovietin kanssa", Japani sanoi ja antoi tuiman katseensa kiertää pöydän ympärille kerääntyneissä kuulijoissa, "Mutta äskettäin meille tarjoutui aivan loistava tilaisuus päästä käsiksi sekä Venäjään, että koko Sovietiin."

Huoneen läpi kantautui nopeiden hengähdysten ääni, jotka johtuivat niin hämmästyksestä, järkytyksestä, kuin innostuneisuudesta.

Englantilaisen silmäluomet painoivat ja hänen silmiensä alla häilyivät mustat silmänaluset saivat miehen vierustoverit vetämään tuolejaan kunnioittavasti kauemmas hänestä. Kukaan, ei niin kukaan, halunnut asettua äkäisen brittimiehen tulilinjalle.

"Venäjä on osoittanut suurta kiinnostusta Englantiin", Japani nyökkäsi miestä kohti, joka ei edes huomioinut, kun hänet mainittiin, "ja osasimme myös hyödyntää sitä. Kuten me kaikki tiedämme, hän sai vähän aikaa sitten uuden parin, Amerikan..."

Canadan katse kävi nopeasti Ranskassa, joka vilkaisi häntä aivan yhtä huolestuneesti takaisin. Amerikkalaisen veljen tuijotus harhaili englantilaisesta Japaniin. Hän tarttui kiinni Ranskan hihaan, kuin tukea hakien.

"...jonka poissaolon monet ovat varmasti huomioineet. Pyydän täydellistä hiljaisuutta suunnitelman paljastamisen aikana."

Japanin terävä katse kävi Canadassa ja Ranskassa, jotka nipistivät huulensa yhteen ohuiksi viivoiksi. Tämä ei tiennyt hyvää. Canada tunsi aamupalansa pyörähtelevän vatsassaan hermostuneesti.

"Koska Venäjä haluaa kostaa Englannille, hänen täytyisi saada tämä käsiinsä. Hetalia ei voi kuitenkaan sallia sitä, joten lähetimme matkaan toiseksi parhaan vaihtoehdon..."

Canadan violetin-siniset silmät pyöristyivät värin valuessa tämän kasvoilta. Hän nousi niin nopeasti jaloilleen, että tuoli, jolla hän oli istunut, kolahteli korvia särkevästi hiirenhiljaisessa huoneessa. Canadan tuijotus oli niin pistävä, niin epäuskoinen, että jopa Japanin puhe hiljeni hänen tuijottaessaan kanadalaisen silmiin.

Poika pudisti päätään hyvin hitaasti. Hänen kätensä ja huulensa tärisivät.

"Ette voineet tehdä sitä", hän kuiskasi, "Te ette olisi voineet... Englanti olisi..."

Vaaleahiuksinen poika kääntyi katsomaan Englantia hieman toivoa silmissään.

Se kipinä kuitenkin sammui hänen nähdessään britin katumuksesta lysähtäneet hartiat ja samean, sammaleen vihreän katseen. Aivan kuin joku olisi irroittanut marionetti-narut miehen olkapäistä ja jättänyt hänet käyttämättömänä keskelle näyttämöä.

Englantilainen ei viitsinyt edes nostaa katsettaan, sillä hän tiesi, ettei saisi kanadalaispojan luottamusta häneen palaamaan enää koskaan.

"...Englanti olisi..." Canadan kuiskaus hiipui pois ja hän lysähti voimattomana penkille, jonka Ranska oli kaikessa hiljaisuudessa nostanut takaisin pystyyn.

"Kuinka sinä saatoit?"

Englanti liikahti ensimmäistä kertaa koko kokouksen aikana ja paikalle kokoontuneet Hetalialaiset silmäilivät toisiaan hermostuneesti. Suurin osa heistä ei tiennyt, kumpaa heidän täytyisi juosta tarpeen tullessa henkensä edestä karkuun; apaattisen näköistä Englantia, jonka tiedettiin pamauttaneen kuulan monenlaisiin kalloihin, vai Canadaa, joka nyt tärisi raivosta, mutta joka ei ollut vielä koskaan ennen korottanut ääntään.

Tilanne oli enemmän kuin räjähdysaltis.

"Kuinka sinä saatoit?" Kanadalaisen ääni nousi huudoksi ja punaiset läikät alkoivat hohtaa hänen poskillaan.

"KUINKA SINÄ-?"

"CANADA!"

Japanin ja Ranskan äänet jyrähtivät huoneen läpi kuin ukkosisku.

Canadan suu napsahti kiinni ja pyöreät turhautumisen kyyneleet nousivat hänen silmiinsä. Hän istui paikoillaan, jähmettyneenä tuolilleen kuin tinasotilas. Punaiset laikut hohkasivat edelleen hänen poskillaan, joille kyyneleet hiljaa valuivat. Reisien päällinen housunkangas rutistui hänen sormiensa välissä ja hän puristi huuliaan tiukasti yhteen päästämättä enää ääntäkään.

"Jos antaisit minun selittää loppuun", Japani sanoi hieman ystävällisemmin. Hän yskäisi löytääkseen taas äänensä.

"Sovietin työläiset ovat tosiaan vieneet Amerikan", tarkennettu tiedotus sai uudemmat henkäykset, kulkemaan monien keuhkojen läpi, ja karkaamaan huulilta, "Mutta me tiedämme tarkalleen missä hän on."

Hetalialaiset nojautuivat lähemmäs tuoleilleen, kaikki paitsi Englanti, joka näytti siltä kuin luut olisivat kadonneet hänen kehostaan, ja Canada, joka oli edelleen jähmettynyt aloilleen. Ranska oli jossain vaiheessa laskenut lohduttavan kätensä pojan hartialle.

"Tilanne on tämä; me tiedämme missä Sovietlaisten uusi päämaja on. Meillä on kaksi työntekijää sisällä, joskin vankina, mutta paikan päällä kuitenkin. Sovietilla on myös pettureita joukossaan; ihmisiä, jotka haluavat auttaa meitä Sovietin tuhoamisessa."

Japani katseli arvioivasti ympärilleen: Suomen myrkyllisen violeteiksi muuttuneisiin silmiin, Canadan tuskaiseen ilmeeseen, Englannin lysähtäneeseen olemukseen, Saksan sotilaallisen päättäväiseen ilmeeseen, Preussin sotaisaan virneeseen, Sveitsin välinpitämättömiin kasvoihin ja Ranskaan, jonka koko olemus tuntui kiehuvan pelkkää tummanpuhuvaa vihaa.

Hänen ympärillään oli monenlaisia kasvoja, huolestuneita, innostuneita, vihaisia ja arvioivia, mutta kaikkien näiden ihmisten joukosta, hän tiesi suurimman osan haluavan repiä Sovietlaiset kappaleiksi.

"Me tiedämme missä he ovat", Japani sanoi vaarallisen matalla äänellä, "Me tiedämme heidän liikkeensä ja toimintatapansa. He eivät pääse meiltä karkuun."

Adrenaliinin ja sotaisuuden saattoi melkein haistaa kokoushuoneen ilmassa. Oli kuin he olisivat aloittamassa oman, yksityisen maailman sotansa.

"Me tapamme heidät kaikki."

Maailman sodan, josta kukaan muu ei tiennyt yhtikäs mitään.

* * *

Canada nieleksi kyyneleitään. Hänen korvissaan soi laulu, jonka hän oli joskus kauan sitten kuullut radiosta, joka nyt tuntui hirvittävältä ennustukselta hänen pureksituilla huulillaan:

_"Young men standing on the top of their own graves..."_

Kukaan ei kuullut Canadan hiljaista nyyhkäystä tai huomannut kuinka hän vaipui kaksin kerroin jalkojensa päälle ja rukoili Jumalaa auttamaan.

* * *

"Herää, _mio amico!"_

Vaaleansiniset silmät revähtivät auki.

Vaistomaisesti Amerikan käsi lennähti hänen yllensä kumartuneen hahmon kaulalle ja hän kiepautti itsensä tämän päälle ja painoi sormensa toisen kaulakuoppaan.

Jos Englanti oli jotain hänen päähänsä takonut, niin sen, että toimi ensin, kysele sitten. Se saattoi pelastaa henkesi.

"Odota _amic-_!"

Loput lauseesta muuttui pelkäksi kähinäksi ja Amerikka tarkensi viimein katsettaan allansa makaavaan mieheen. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat uudestaan ja hän tempaisi kätensä irti toisesta ja jätti ne sovittelevasti, kämmenet pystyssä, ilmaan päänsä molemmin puolin.

"Italia?"

Hän kompuroi ällistyneesti kauemmas nuoresta miehestä.

"Olen _niin _pahoillani! Oletko-? Oletko kunnossa?"

Pohjois-Italia yski hetken surkean näköisenä lattialla, valtavat pyöreät lapsen kyyneleet silmäkulmissaan.

"Ve~", tämä aloitti, mutta joutui sitten yskimään. Hetken päästä hän jatkoi hieman horjuvalla äänellä, "Aivan kunnossa, _mio amico._ Minä jo pelkäsin, ettet koskaan heräisi."

Amerikka tasoitti hengitystään ja yritti hidastaa sydämensä rauhatonta pomppimista. Tätä menoa hän saisi sydänkohtauksen ennen aikojaan.

Hän vilkaisi ympärilleen hermostuneesti. Hän oli neliömäisessä, harmaassa huoneessa. Siellä ei ollut ikkunoita ja vain yksi ovi, jossa oli kaksi reikää; ulkoa avattava kurkistusluukku ja reikä, joka näytti hieman kissanluukulta.

"Missä-? Missä helvetissä me olemme?"

Pohjois-Italia oli selviytynyt istualteen ja hymyili nyt viattomasti.

"Ve~... Sovietlaisten käsissä, kuinkas muuten? Kuinkas sinä jouduit tänne? Et usko minkälaisen tarinan kautta minä tänne jouduin! Saksa oli aivan uskomaton yrittäessään estää heitä kaappaamasta minua, mutta minä taisin tehdä jotain väärin..."

Italian ilme oli niin puhtaan surullinen, ettei Amerikka voinut kuin tuntea itsensä hieman hermostuneeksi. Ties kuinka kauan toinen oli ollut täällä. Yksinään. Olikohan hän pikkuhiljaa menettänyt järkensä? Amerikka oli lukenut siitä, kuinka yksin jätetyt vangit menettivät sen punaisen langan ja järjenjuoksu hidastui lähes olemattomiin...

"...minä varmasti tein jotain huonosti!" Kyyneleet, jotka hetkeä aikaisemmin olivat päässeet kuivumaan, nousivat jälleen ruskeahiuksisen miehen silmiin, "Saksa ei taatusti enää pidä minusta! Siksi hän ei ole tullut hakemaan minua! Voi minua surkeaa, _povero me, povero me..."_

Iltalia painoi otsansa vasten polviaan ja nyyhkytti surkeasti. Amerikkalainen nytkähteli hetken avuttomana paikallaan ja taputti sitten kohtalotoveriaan rennosti olalle.

"Hyymyä huuleen, Italia! Saksa pitää sinusta taatusti!"

Hetken nyyhkyttämisen jälkeen italialainen nosti vetistävien silmiensä katseen Amerikkaan ja nyökkäsi. Hän nosti paitansa helmaa ja niisti siihen kovaäänisesti saaden Amerikan nyrpistämään nenäänsä. Hän huomasi vasta nyt, että Italialla oli päällään kuluneenharmaan värinen, yksinkertainen paita ja housut. Hänellä oli selvästi ollut samat vaatteet päällään useamman päivän.

"_America..._", Italia kysyi hiljaa, hieman kummastuneen näköisenä, "Kuinka _sinä _jouduit tänne?"

Amerikka seisahtui paikoilleen. Hänen silmänsä olivat unohtuneet auki ja hän tuijotti Pohjois-Italiaa, kuin tämä olisi yhtäkkiä vaihtanut puheensa mandariinikiinaan.

"Minä..."

Hän nojautui voimattomana seinään.

_"Sinun täytyy luottaa minuun, Amerikka!"_

Italia kumartui silmät huolestuneesti loistaen hänen puoleensa.

"Ve~?"

"M-minä..."

Amerikka räpytteli ällistyneenä silmiään.

Yhtäkkiä kaikki muistot pamahtivat kaikella voimallaan suoraan hänen kasvoilleen. Puola ja Liettua, Englanti ja Belarus...

Englanti ja...

_Englanti!_

"En voi uskoa tätä..."

Pohjois-Italia sävähti kauemmas nuoresta amerikkalaisesta ja kaikki iloisuus valui hänen kasvoiltaan.

_"A-america?"_

Amerikkalaisen tarkentaessa katsettaan työtoveriinsa, tämä ryömi sentti sentiltä kauemmas nuoren miehen tuskan ja vihan varjostamaa tuijotusta. Tämän ääni oli pelkkä murinan ja kivahduksen sekasotku. Hän sylkäisi epäuskoiset sanat suustaan:

"..._hän _petti _minut_."

* * *

Ranska löysi Englannin tämän parvekkeelta. Hän puolittain istui, puolittain makoili valkoisella muovituolilla, jalat nostettuna parvekkeen kaiteelle tuolin horjuessa kahdella jalalla. Miehen pää oli retkahtanut taaksepäin, silmät tuijottivat synkästi ylös tähtiin ja tupakka paloi itsekseen, unohdettuna, hänen sormiensa välissä.

"Näytät kerrassaan _surkealta_", Ranska sanoi hiljaa. Englannin pää ei liikahtanut, mutta tämän silmät kierähtivät taivaasta Ranskan kasvoihin ja nousivat sitten takaisin tuijottamaan korkeuksiin.

"Niin sinun kyllä kuuluukin."

Ranska istuutui ylimääräiselle tuolille ja nojasi kyynärpäillään polviinsa.

_"Se on Amerikan tuoli!"_ Englanti halusi huutaa, mutta tyytyi pysyttelemään hiljaa. Amerikka ei ollut kuitenkaan täällä, eikä siis tarvitsisi paikkaansa.

Ranska nojautui kohti Englantia ja sulki silmänsä hitaasti.

"Olet niin typerä", Ranska ilmoitti lopulta pitkän hiljaisuuden päätteeksi. Miehen ääni oli melkein epätoivoisen huvittunut.

"En ymmärrä, kuinka saatoit suostua tuollaiseen typerään suunnitelmaan."

Englanti ei vastannut. Oli ehkä parempi jättää mainitsematta, että hän oli ollut se, joka oli _keksinyt _tämän 'typerän suunnitelman'. Kaikki oli yksinkertaisesti hänen syytään.

"Hetalia valmistautuu, kuin olisi lähdössä sotaan", Ranska sanoi hiljaa ja seurasi Englannin tupakansavun kiemurtelua ylöspäin, "Tuntuu, kuin tämä koko perhanan järjestö olisi täynnä verenhimoisia idiootteja. Mikä on tietysti tottakin."

Kun Englanti pysyi mykkänä, ranskalainen jatkoi yksinpuheluaan; "Tosin vain pieni ryhmä lähtee paikan päälle. Suomi, Ruotsi, Preussi, Tanska ja Norja... Jopa Canada lähtee. Ja kun hän lähtee, myös minä menen."

Englannin tupakka tipahti tämän tunnottomista sormista lattialle. Fransmannin olemus oli puhdasta epätoivoa ja vihan hiljaista kytemistä. Mies sulki jälleen siniset silmänsä hitaasti.

"Me kaikki saamme pian rypeä toistemme veressä. Ihan kuin vanhoina hyvinä aikoina... Muistatko? _Arthur?"_

Englanin käsi värähti.

"Ilman tunteita, ilman päämäärää, ilman pelkoja... Pelkkää huulluuta, kaaosta, verta, tappeluita..."

Ranska nauroi sarkastisesti ja hiljaa.

"Sitäkö sinä haluat, Arthur? Takaisin siihen tunnottomaan tilaan, johon kerran upposimme kuin suohon."

Englannin katse kääntyi hitaasti 'ystävänsä' kasvoihin ja suu aukeni raolleen. Sitäkö hän halusi?

"Olit kerrankin elossa", Ranska henkäisi, "Amerikka sai sinut elämään, hengittämään puhdasta ilmaa. Eikö teillä ollutkin joku päämäärä?"

Vihreäsilmäinen mies sulki silmänsä kivuliaan näköisenä. Hänestä tuntui, kuin joku kiristäisi piikkilankaa hänen rintakehänsä ympärille.

_"M-minä tunnen Lontoon aika hyvin. Se on hyvä paikka asua, me voisimme... Siellä on myytävänä ihan mukavia taloja."_

Ranska tuijotti hiuksiensa alitse, kuinka Englannin koko keho kamppaili kipua vastaan.

_Amerikan hymy levisi hitaasti tämän huulille ja se riitti valaisemaan koko huoneen. Hän rutisti Englannin vasten itseään ja hieroi nenäänsä kevyesti vasten tämän nolostuksesta punoittavan korvan taustaa._

_"Minä olenkin aina halunnut käydä Lontoossa."_

Yhdellä nykäisevällä liikkeellä Englannin kädet olivat rutistuneet hänen omiin, vaaleisiin hiuksiinsa ja hän puri hampaitaan yhteen niin voimakkaasti, että ne narskuivat. Hänen lihaksensa nykivät hallitsemattomasti. Vaikka Ranska ei sitä nähnyt, miehen silmäkulmista työntyivät esiin hyvin pienet kyynelpisarat.

"Vittu", hän osittain nyyhkäisi, osittain kähähti ja veti nikotellen henkeä. Hänen kätensä painuivat peittämään hänen silmänsä ja kiskoivat siten hiuksia entistä kivuliaammin.

"Vittu... voi vittu, vittu, vittu..." Sana oli kuin rukoileva mantra, jota hän hoki.

_Amerikka kumartui suutelemaan pariaan.  
_

"_Luotan sinuun, Englanti. Luotan sinuun."_

Ranska risti kätensä ja painoi päänsä alas. Hän ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin kuunnella mykkänä, kuinka Englanti vain _huusi._ Hänellä ei ollut mitään sanottavaa, hän vain kirkui niin kovaa ja niin pitkään, kuin keuhkot antoivat periksi.

_"Olen pahoillani, Arthur", _Ranska ajatteli surkeana, _"Mutta ainoa, joka teidät voi pelastaa, olet sinä itse."_

_

* * *

_

Amerikka makasi kyljellään, pehmikkeenään vain muutaman sentin paksuinen petauspatja. Hän makoili sikiöasennossa, kasvot seinää päin. Pohjois-Italia oli, ainakin jos tämän hengitystä oli uskominen, nukahtanut jo monta tuntia sitten.

Amerikkalaisen nyrkit puristuivat yhteen ja petetyksi tulemisen tunne sai tuhannet vihaiset käärmeet kiemurtelemaan hänen sisällään.

Oliko Englanti todella pettänyt hänet?

Amerikka työnsi yhden sormistaan suuhun ja kokeili pientä, metallista paikanninta viisaudenhampaansa takana. Oliko Englanti suunnitellut tämän kaiken? Ilmeisesti.

Lähestulkoon nerokas suunnitelma alkoi hahmottua Amerikan mielessä. Englanti kaiketi aikoi vain lähettää parinsa vihollisten käsiin, ilman kummempia tunnon tuskia, ja löytää siten heidän piilopaikkansa. Suunnitelmaa voisi kutsua jopa nerokkaaksi. Kaikkine niine hätääntyneine ilmeineen, kaikki, heidän liikemiehensä pelastamisesta Belaruksen kukistamiseen... Kaikki oli pelkkää julmaa näytelmää. Englanti tiesi, että Venäjä haluaisi nähdä hänet tuskassa, joten mikäs parempaa kuin teeskennellä pitävänsä omasta paristaan, saada Venäjä kiinnostumaan asiasta ja lähettää sitten hänet vihollisensa syliin suuntaviivaksi.

Nuorimies rutisti kulmiaan ja epäröi. Ehkä Englanti ei ollut suunnitelman takana. Ehkäpä hänet oli pakotettu siihen, hänelle ei ollut annettu vaihtoehtoja...

Hän hylkäsi tämän ajatuksen saman tien. Englannille oltiin tehty niin useita poikkeuksia parien vaihdon suhteen ja muutenkin, että hänellä oli varmasti sanavaltaa tässäkin asiassa. Tuskinpa Englantia oli _pakotettu _tähän.

Siniset silmät sulkeutuivat piilottaen kivun silmäluomien taakse.

Ehkä _Englanti_ oli halunnut tätä.

_Amerikka_ taas halusi uskoa, ettei hänen parinsa ollut tämän takana. Hän halusi uskoa, ettei mies koskaan pettäisi häntä, että hän oli pitänyt Amerikkaa vertaisenaan, jopa _pitänyt _hänestä... Että tämä kaikki oli ollut vain kurjaa sattumaa.

Amerikka käpertyi hieman tiukemmin kerälle. Totuus teki kipeää.

Ei Englanti häntä halunnut, tuskin oli koskaan halunnutkaan. Mies oli käyttänyt häntä, käyttänyt, ottanut kaiken ilon irti ja heittänyt sitten menemään kuin kuluneen rätin. Hän oli vain pala tämän suurempaa suunnitelmaa, shakkinappula, jota Englanti pyöritteli sormissaan. Mies oli manipuloinut häntä, saanut hänet uskomaan, että heillä olisi jonkinlainen tulevaisuus jossakin.

Amerikan petauspatjalle tipahteli kyyneliä.

Mitä hän nyt tekisi?

Amerikka niiskaisi ja yritti selvittää tukkoisia ajatuksiaan.

Ensinnäkin, Englanti ja Japani kokoaisivat joukon, joka luultavasti hyökkäisi salamyhkäisesti Sovietin tukikohtaan, missä he nyt sitten olivatkaan. Häntä tultaisiin luultavasti pelastamaan jossain vaiheessa. Mutta kuinka kauan hän joutuisi odottamaan Italian kanssa?

Amerikan silmät välähtivät huolestuneina.

Entäs sitten Sovietlaiset? Entäs Venäjä?

Amerikka värähti ja vaihtoi pelokkaasti asentoa.

Hänestä yritettäisiin varmasti rutistaa kaikki mahdollinen tieto ulos. Jos ei hyvällä, niin sitten pahalla. Häntä kauhistutti ajatellakkin niitä kaikkia keinoja, mitä Venäjä saattaisi käyttää hänen kuulusteluunsa.

_"Englanti"_, Amerikka ajatteli ja veti peittoa tiukemmin ympärilleen, _"Ole kiltti ja auta minua."_

Mutta hän tiesi, että rukoileminen olisi nyt turhaa. Hänen täytyisi selvitä tilanteesta omin avuin, ainakin siihen asti, kunnes kaikki saataisiin järjestykseen Hetaliassa. Hänen täytyisi kehittää jonkinlainen suunnitelma, käyttää omia aivojaan. Tilanne oli jotenkin käännettävä hänen edukseen.

Ja sen lisäksi...

Amerikan iiriksien reunoihin ilmestyi kesätaivaan sinisen lisäksi kylmänharmaata jäätä.

...hän aikoi kostaa Englannille.

* * *

_Syyskuun 10.-15._

Italian kasvoilla hyppelehtii varjoja kuin lapsia keväällä leikkipuistossa. Hän ikävöi Saksaa, hän halusi pois tästä betonisellistä aivan kuten Amerikkakin. He saattoivat istua monta tuntia vastakkain, Italian kertoessa hänen ja Saksan työtehtävistä Italiassa ja Espanjan rannikolla. Kun Italia väsyi puhumiseen, hän pyysi vuorostaan Amerikkaa kertomaan itsestään. Amerikka suostui usein hänen pyyntöönsä. Hän kertoi lapsuudestaan, Canadasta, Ranskasta, koulutuksestaan...

Vihreistä silmistä ei puhuttu.

Italia oli oppinut olemaan kysymättä uuden ystävänsä parista. Siitä oli tullut taboo, jota ei mainittu. Mutta vaikka hän esittikin tietämätöntä, hän näki kaikessa hiljaisuudessa, kuinka amerikkalaisen silmät nauliintuivat seiniin ja porasivat niitä päivä päivältä tuimemmin. Hänen silmänsä tummuivat ja hiukset liimautuivat otsalle ja hiljaisina öinä Pohjois-Italia saattoi kuulla miehen unettoman liikahtelun ohuella patjalla.

Sellaisina öinä hän muisteli nuotteja ja näpytteli kitaran epävireisiä kieliä, rikkoakseen hiljaisuuden ja rauhoittaakseen ystävänsä tuhatta ja sataa juoksevaa mieltä. Hänen rakas kitaransa, joka oli kaikkina niinä yksinäisinä päivinä ja öinä tuonut lohtua hänelle, rauhoitti nyt hänen ystäväänsä.

Italia hymyili uneliaasti. Kerrankin hänestä oli jotain konkreettista hyötyä.

_Syyskuun 16._

Amerikka hymisi hiljaa Italian nuottien tahtiin, keksi sanoituksia ja muisteli radiokappaleita. He naureskelivat hiljaa itsekseen, pureskelivat leivänkannikoita ja nahistuneita omenia, joita työnnettiin heille kissanluukusta.

Vartijoille oli turha huutaa, he eivät koskaan vastanneet, mutta hakkasivat kyllä ovea mikäli kaksikon laulu oli liian kovaäänistä.

Sinä päivänä vedessä oli karvas maku.

_Syyskuun 17._

Varjot tanssahtelivat ja muodostivat pääkalloja kattoon. Amerikka tuijotti kiiltävän metallioven pinnasta omiin silmäkuoppiinsa.

Italia oli käpertynyt sellin nurkkaan, hymisi surkeasti itsekseen ja rutisti kitaraansa kuin olisi yrittänyt liittää sitä osaksi itseään.

Amerikan silmissä oli ylämäkiä ja tähtiä, ja samaan hengenvetoon hän varoitti itseään seinän toisella puolella odottavasta alamäestä.

Hän ei edes tiennyt, kuinka päätyi sidotuksi tuoliin, hän vain hätkähti hereille siitä. Nahkaremmit heräsivät eloon ja pureskelivat hänen ranteitaan tyytyväisesti hykerrellen. Valkeana vesiputouksena ryöppyävät hiukset valuivat hänen hikisille kasvoilleen. Naisen kasvonpiirteet muistuttivat haamua valkeine poskipäineen ja tummine kulmineen, ja liian peloissaan voidakseen puhua, hän ei ymmärtänyt sanaakaan naisen kysymyksistä.

Kylmä rauta mäjähti hänen poskelleen ja kiitollisena hän vaipui pimeyteen.

_Syyskuun 18. tai 19__._

Amerikka uneksi Pariisin kaduista ja rikkinäisistä teemukeista. Sirpaleet oli levitetty pitkin lattiaa ja hän juoksi niiden ylitse päästäkseen karkuun, ja jalkapohjat ulvoivat ja rukoilivat häntä odottamaan. Kysymystulvat uivat hänen päänsä lävitse: Missä, mihin, miksi, kuka, ketkä, Englanti...

_Englanti..._

Kädet heittelehtivät vimmatusti ilmassa ja viilsivät sen auki, mäjähtivät kumahtaen vasten jonkun kasvoja, jonkun, jolla oli myös sammalta silmissään, vain paljon sameampaa, mutaisempaa. Mutta ne olivat kuitenkin vihreät ja se riitti Amerikalle.

Hän ei vastannut yhteenkään kysymykseen ja kirkui seinille.

_Syyskuu, ei päivämäärää_

Hän heräsi yhtäkkiä. Hän tunsi nuo nuotit. Amerikkalainen kierähti kyljelleen kohti nuorta italialaista ja katseli ja kuunteli tämän sormien hyppelyä metallilangalta toiselle. Pohjois-Italian jalka hakkasi maata rytmissä.

Ensin Amerikka hymisi mukana, sitten hän hyräili, hieman kuuluvammin, hieman rohkeammin. Kun italialainen soi hänelle hymyn, Amerikka tiesi osaavansa kappaleen sanat.

_"This is a call to arms, gather soldiers..."_

Italia nyökytteli sanojen mukana ja tämän valoisa hymy muuttui surullisemmaksi. Hänen silmänsä tuijottivat kitaran kieliin apaattisina. Jostain kauempaa heidän ovensa ulkopuolelta, luultavasti vastapäisestä sellistä, kuului rytmikäs rummutus. Joku selvästi hakkasi ovea heidän laulunsa tahdissa. Amerikka jatkoi rohkaistuneena:

_"Time to go to war  
This is a battle song, brothers and sisters  
Time to go to war_

_Did you ever believe?_  
_Were you ever a dreamer?_  
_Ever imagine heart open and free?_  
_Did you ever deny?_  
_Were you ever a traitor?_  
_Ever in love with your bloodless disease? (Ever in love with your blood, lust and need)"_

Hänen äänensä särisi viimeisillä lauseilla. Hän lauloi muistamatta sanoja ja tutki Englannin kasvoja mielessään. Hän tunsi sisuskalujensa rutistuvan kasaan ja jatkoi sitten henkeään haukkoen:

_"This is a call to arms, gather soldiers  
Time to go to war  
This is a battle song, brothers and sisters  
Time to go to war_

_Ever want to be free?_  
_Do you even remember?_  
_Want to be god and devil like me? (Wanna be God the devil like me)"_

Hän ajatteli Englantia ja muisti miltä tämä tuoksui, mitä teetä hän joi, minkälainen paskiainen hän oli...

_"Ever want to just stop?  
Do you want to surrender?  
Or fight for victory?"_

Italian silmistä valui kyyneleitä, kuten monena muuna päivänä aikaisemmin, ja hän kuiski kaikuna Amerikan sanoja. Sinisilmäinen mies viis veisasi äänensä käheästä soinnusta ja Italian rikkinäisistä sanoista. Kappaleen nuotit hidastuivat. Rummutus muissa selleissä oli hiljentynyt.

_"Here we are at the start, I can feel the beating of our hearts  
Here we are at the start..."_

Pohjois-Italia ja Amerikka soivat toisilleen väsähtäneet ja halkihuuliset hymyt. Vasta nyt Amerikka tunsi kuinka mustelmat kirjoittivat hänen kehoaan, kuinka veri oli kuivunut hänen vaatteilleen ja liasta lähes harmaantunut tukka liimautunut päälakeen. Kuinkahan kauan he olivat olleet täällä? Missä vaiheessa hän oli onnistunut hankkia istelleen näin paljon haavoja ja mustelmia?

_"Far, far away in a land that time can't change  
Long, long ago in a place of hearts and gold (Long, long ago in a place of hearts and ghosts)  
Far, far away in a land that time can't change  
Long, long ago in a place of hearts and gold (Long, long ago in a place of hearts and ghosts)_

_This is a call to arms, gather soliders_  
_Time to go to war (Far, far away...)"_

Koska Amerikka oli lähes huutanut viimeisen säkeistön ja Italia vastannut kaikuna hieman eri sanoilla, mutta liian kovaäänisesti, metalliovi kalahti auki ja sähköisku kulki sekä Amerikan, että Italian voipuneiden ruumiiden läpi.

Kun he heräsivät kitara oli kadonnut ja Italia itki hieman lisää.

* * *

"Amerrikka", Belaruksen ääni sai sanotun miehen ja italialaisen sellin seinät vavahtelemaan. Amerikka mulkoili naista likaisen, otsalle valuvan tukkansa takaa. Nainen hymyili sarkastiseti ja itsetietoisesti.

"Sinä pääset tänään tapaamaan veljeä."

Pohjois-Italia kiljahti, ja painautui tiiviisti vasten seinää. Amerikan silmät taas revähtivät järkytyksestä ja pelosta auki. Monen huumehöyryisen päivän aikana häntä oli hakattu, lyöty, ruoskittu, ties mitä, mitä hän ei kaikeksi onnekseen muistanut täysin tarkasti, mutta hän ei koskaan muistanut nähneensä ketään, joka olisi vastannut sitä uhkaavaa videokuvaa Ranskan läppärin näytöllä.

Hän ei ollut nähnyt yksiäkään violetteja silmiä.

"Mitä?"

"Kuulit kyllä."

Nainen astui selliin ja kiskaisi sitten miehen tämän hiuksista ja paidanrinnuksesta jaloilleen.

Amerikka tunsi kauhun ryömivän vatsaansa. Häntä ei oltu koskaan kuulusteltu täysjärkisenä. Hän oli aina ollut huumeista voipunut, sekava ja unohti siten melkein kaiken mitä niissä pimeissä ja vuoroin hohtavan valkoisissa huoneissa oli tapahtunut, ja mitä niissä oli keskusteltu. Jälkeenpäin hän saattoi vain rukoilla, ettei ollut paljastanut mitään tärkeää Hetaliasta.

Belaruksen viileät kädet kiskoivat Amerikan ranteet tämän selän taakse yhteen ja napsauttivat käsiraudat kiinni. Amerikka tyytyi nieleksimään pelkoaan takaisin vatsaansa.

Nainen töytäisi amerikkalaisen törkeästi ulos sellistä. Ennen kuin hän sulki oven, tämä sähisi varoittavasti italialaiselle nuorelle miehelle, joka ryömi entistä lähemmäs jäätävää seinää, kuin yrittäen sulautua siihen.

Kylmästi nauraen nainen pamautti sellinoven kiinni ja alkoi potkia amerikkalaista eteenpäin.

Nuori mies imi katseellaan ympäristöään kuin pesusieni vettä. Sellejä oli yhteensä kaksitoista, kuusi molemmin puolin käytävää. Häntä ihmetytti kuinka hän ei ollut koskaan kuullut muiden vankien hiljaista supatusta ja kuisketta suljettujen ovien takaa.

Terävä potku alaselkään sai hänet nopeuttamaan kävelytahtiaan ja keskittymään linkkaavaan etenemiseensä. Hänen koko ruumistaan särki ja se hidasti häntä huomattavasti. Tarpeen tullessa hän pystyisi kyllä puollustautumaan, mutta se tulisi olemaan kivuliasta. Hänestä myös tuntui, ettei hän enää koskaan saisi tuntoa palaamaan kylmettyneisiin varpaisiinsa. Kivilattiat jäädyttivät hänen jalkansa.

Belarus nyökkäsi vartialle heidän kävellessään ohitse.

Lyhytpartaisella miehellä oli valkoinen naamio kasvoillaan ja punakultainen turbaani päässään. Hän nojasi rennosti kiviseinään ja pöyssytteli paksua, Amerikan mielestä kuvottavan hajuista, sikaria. Amerikka ei nähnyt aseita, mutta tiesi, että ne olivat taatusti ihan miehen ulottuvilla.

He jatkoivat matkaa.

Huonosti valaistulta käytävältä toiselle, liukuovista ja paksuista metalliovista ulos, sisään, sivuille...

Amerikka tajusi, että heitä oli pidetty maan alla. Hän yritti arvailla minkälaisessa rakennuksessa heitä pidettiin.

Vankila? Ehei, missä vankilassa muka oli vain kaksitoista selliä?

Varastorakennus? Ei sekään, täällä ei ollut isoja halleja, vain pieniä huoneita ja pitkiä käytäviä.

Amerikka sai vastauksen heidän astuessaan paksuseinäiseen hissiin. Kerrosnumeroiden vieressä erottuivat lohkeilevat nimikyltit: fysioterapia, leikkaussali, teho-osasto, odotushuone...

Sairaala?

Amerikkaa puistatti ja hän vaihtoi hermostuneesti painoaan jalalta toiselle. Hän vilkaisi hissin peiliin ja jähmettyi aloilleen.

"Voi luoja..."

Hänen kasvoissaan oli ohuita arpia, mutta ne näyttivät siltä, että katoaisivat ajan kuluessa, kunhan hän vain antaisi niille aikaa parantua. Hänen ihonsa oli hien ja lian tahrittama, ja vaatteet samalla tavalla läikikkäät. Hänen yksinkertainen asusteensa näytti nyt omistavan harmaan kaikki mahdolliset värisävyt. Hänen leuastaan työntyi sänki, mikä kauhistutti häntä entistä enemmän. Se sai hänet näyttämään _vanhalta._

Ainoastaan siniset silmät olivat pysyneet ennallaan. Hän kohtasi Belaruksen huvittuneen katseen peilin kautta.

"Oi voi", nainen naurahti, "Säikähditkö peilikuvaasi?"

Amerikka mutristi huuliaan ja tyytyi loppumatkan tuijottamaan lattiaan.

* * *

Kun Amerikka oli pesty, suihkuttamalla kylmää vettä kovalla paineella hänen alastonta ja valmiiksi rikkinäistä ihoaan vasten, häneltä ajettiin parta ja annettiin puhtaat, harmaat vaatteet puettaviksi päälleen.

Vaikka suihku oli tehnyt kipeää, Amerikasta tuntui kuin hän ei olisi ikinä ollut näin puhdas. Jopa hänen mielensä tuntui hieman kirkkaammalta ja ajatukset selkeämmiltä.

Belarus napsautti ilmeettömästi käsiraudat takaisin Amerikalle ja alkoi jälleen törkkiä häntä eteenpäin.

"Mistä moinen suopeus?" Amerikka kysyi, tuntien itsensä jälleen omaksi itsekseen. Hän virnisti naiselle olkansa yli vasta puhdistetulla hammasrivistöllään.

"Luulisi, että te nyt ette välitä siitä onko vankinne puhdas vai ei. Mitä seuraavaksi? Ravintolatasoinen ateria?"

Belarus päästi murahduksen ja naurahduksen sekaisen äänen kurkustaan.

"Ei sinua voi veljen eteen viedä, kun haiset kuin kaatopaikalle jätetty raato."

"Ah", Amerikka totesi ja hermostus palasi hänen varpaisiinsa naisen mainitessa Venäjän.

He pysähtyivät kaksoisovien eteen. Belarus avasi nuoren amerikkalaisen käsiraudat vain siksi aikaa, että sai taas lukita ne yhteen hänen eteensä. Amerikan epätoivoinen lyönti kohti Belaruksen kasvoja menetti voimansa, kun naisen nyrkki pamahti häntä keskivartaloon.

"Ei mitään typeryyksiä", nainen mutisi ja käsiraudat kalahtivat. Amerikkalainen yski hetken ja hymähti sitten alakuloisen huvittuneesti.

"Aina on pakko yrittää."

Belarus tutkaili hetken Amerikan kasvoja, mutta hänen omansa pysyivät ilmeettöminä. Lopulta hän työnsi Amerikan käteen pienen mustan esineen. Mies silmäili kulmat koholla mustaa sytkäriä.

"Tarvitset tätä", nainen sanoi hiljaa ja avasi yhden kaksoisovista. Sisällä oli pilkkopimeää.

Belarus tarttui Amerikan olkapäähän ja työnsi hänet sisään. Nuorimies ei voinut kuin katsella epätoivoisella ilmeellä olkansa yli, kuinka ovi jysähti kiinni hänen selkänsä takana piilottaen taaksensa Belaruksen kiviset kasvot ja sairaalan lamppujen kalpean valon.

Hän jäi yksin seisomaan pimeyteen.

Mitäs nyt? Hän antoi huokauksen suhista hampaidensa välistä. Hän ei erottanut yhtikäs mitään. Huoneessa ei kuulunut kuin hänen hiljainen hengityksensä, vaatteiden kahina ja hänen painonsa vaihtuminen jalalta toiselle.

Hän käänteli päätään ja tuijotti sokeana eteensä.

Lopulta hän muisti käsissään pyörähtelevän sytkärin ja tunsi huuliensa vääntyvän hymyyn. Pieni toivon jyvä alkoi orastaa hänen sisällään. Ehkä Belarus tunsi jonkinlaista myötätuntoa häntä kohtaan ja oli siksi antanut hieman valoa hänelle.

Amerikka rutisti kulmiaan ja tunnusteli sytytintä käsissään. Hän muisti kuinka Englanti oli käyttänyt sitä sytyttäessään tupakan. Ensin rullattiin peukalolla eräänlaista hammaspyörää ja painettiin sitten nappia samalla sormella.

Amerikka nosti sytkärin kasvojensa korkeudelle ja napsautti.

Ilmaan syttyi pieni kipinä, muttei sen enempää.

Amerikka murahti turhautuneena. Hän pyöräytti hammaspyörää uudestaan.

_Klick._

_Klick._

_Klick._

Yhtäkkiä liekki syöksyi ulos sytkäristä ja Amerikka oli sokaistua. Hän tuijotti liekkiin ja kaikki veri valahti hänen kasvoiltaan.

Liekin toiselta puolelta häntä tervehtivät valkoinen hammasrivi, irvikissan lapsellinen hymy ja violetit silmät.

"Buu."

Sytkäri kolahti lattialle ja huoneessa pimeni.

* * *

Minä tietysti _elän_ kommenteista!

Tekstissä käytetyt laulut:  
System of a Down - Soldier Side  
30 seconds to Mars - Vox populi


End file.
